Elegidos
by Afrodita19
Summary: Trunks y Pan están solos a causa de un extraño suceso climático que mata a todos los habitantes del planeta. Ella cae en una depresión, y él intenta todo para evitar que cometa una locura. Mientras, deben prepararse para lo que les espera. T/P
1. Destinados

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, y todas su sagas, no me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus personajes, que son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia simplemente está creada para brindar entretenimiento a sus lectores :)~

Símbolos: los diálogos con guión "-", Pensamientos en __Itálica, __y alguna que ortra aclaración de entonación (que sabrán interpretar) que van con diferentes signos, dependiendo de la situación, ejemplo "comillas", etc. Notas de autora durante la historia "[]". Eso es todo :) ojalá les guste.

* * *

><p>Destinados.<p>

_— _Mmm __que lindo sentir el viento en mi cara... es tan.. Inexplicable ___—_aspiró un poco de ese aire puro que la rodeaba_—_ uuuf, gracias a mi abuelito que sé volar.

Una muchacha de ojos negros y cabellos del mismo tono, volaba a gran velocidad en lo alto de los cielos, allí, donde se la confundía con un pájaro, con una bolsa que bailaba con el viento, con un avión... con tantas posibilidades que sería interminable la lista. Su cuerpo era visiblemente más esbelto que el de la chica que hacía un tiempo había viajado al espacio. Lucía un cabello largo, y vestía sencillamente como solía hacerlo.

_— _Me pregunto dónde iremos esta vez, y cómo es que mi tío no nos acompaña ni nos reprocha nada _—_dijo pensando en voz alta, mientras a lo lejos lograba divisar el hogar al que se dirigía.

Aterrizó en el patio trasero, ya que desde allí no sería vista por nadie que no debiera verla, porque ¡vaya susto se llevaría, con los golpes que recibió la tierra durante tantos años, seguramente se horrorizarían! Sonrió para sus adentros cuando se le ocurrió esa posibilidad _—___q____ue absurdo, seré un monstruo pero de los buenos ___—_se rió.

_— _Vaya, pero que buen humor tienes hoy —le dijo con la sonrisa más amplia que pudiera dibujar en su rostro.

_— _Y otro que conozco no se queda atrás _—_le contestó guiñándole un ojo, al mismo tiempo que se acercó y se saludaron con un beso_—._ ¿Tu hermana ya está lista?

_— _No lo sé, estuve toda la tarde en la cámara con mi padre.

_— _Mmm, ya veo _—_respondió pensativa_—. P___or lo visto, Vegeta siempre se sale con la suya; pobre Trunks, debe estar agotado con semejante padre... Aunque... pensándolo bien, no estaría mal tener a Vegeta como padre, el sabría entrenarme como necesito, aunque no esté seguro de que pueda lograr convertirme en super saiyajin...__

_— _¡PAN! ¿Me escuchas? _—_le dijo esto último gritando en su oreja, y logró que se espante y de la sorpresa caiga al suelo.

_— _Por favor, no se detengan porque yo llegué, prosigan con lo suyo, no se avergüencen de mí... _—_se disculpó una fina muchacha que al salir al patio se encontró con Pan asustada en el piso.

_— _Bra... no empieces por favor, ¿cuántas veces te lo vamos a explicar? _—_le dijo su amiga de toda la vida riendo, levantándose ayudada por Trunks.

_— _Pero, ¿es que acaso no se dan cuenta? que son el uno para el o..

_— _Bra, basta ya, ¿sí? _—_la interrumpió Trunks.

_— _Claro claro, como quieran, si no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

_— _¿Está bien, plebeya?_  
><em>

_— _Claro que sí, príncipe Trunks, gracias por su ayuda _—_dijo haciéndole una reverencia para luego poner su mejor cara fingida de enamorada, a la vez que Trunks intentaba poner cara de galán de cine que recién comienza a caminar sobre una alfombra roja.

_— _Ashh, ¡son increíbles! _—_Bra, molesta por no lograr su cometido, entró tras su berrinche de medio segundo a la mansión.

_— _Tu hermana nunca va a cambiar _—_le dijo riendo, mientras siguió a su amiga en el camino.

_— _No, no lo creo —le contestó, y con su mano revoloteó los cabellos de la chica que se iba alejando.

_— _Bra, en serio, que tú y mi tío estén juntos y toda la historia, no significa que Trunks y yo debamos terminar de la misma forma _—_dijo mientras se sirvió un vaso con agua.

_— _¿Pero es que no se dan cuenta? ¡Están predestinados a terminar juntos! ¿No lo ven? —levantó los brazos dramáticamente_— ___Por Dendé, ¡Como me irrita que no lo vean, que no lo quieran admitir!__

_— _Bra, deberías ser escritora, con tus ocurrencias llegarás a hacer muchísimos best-sellers _—_le dijo mientras reía.

_— _Podrías considerarlo, es una buena idea _—_agregó Trunks quien siguió el camino hasta su cuarto_—_ eso mantendría tu cabeza en algo más que no sea Goten.

_— _¡Hey! ¿Me hablaban? _—_el aludido en cuestión entró a la mansión.

_— _¡Goten! _—c_on una inmensa alegría, como perro con dos colas, Bra se acercó corriendo hacia su novio, para darle su beso de bienvenida.

_— _¿Que tal princesa?

_— _Goten, estos dos todavía no lo quieren asumir.

_— _Ya déjalos, princesa, ellos se lo pierden.

_— _Tienes razón.

_— _No me digas tío, ¿ahora estás de su lado?

_— _¿Cómo? yo siempre estoy de su lado _—_Bra, que estaba abrazando a su chico por el cuello, miró a su amiga y le enseñó su lengua a modo de burla.

_— _Son tal para cual —habló Pan con fingida resignación_—._ En fin, ¿estás lista Bra?

_— _Yo sí, pero veo que tú no lo estás.

_— __¿_Qué? No, Bra, no voy a cambiarme...

_— _Oh, sí, créeme que lo harás.

* * *

><p><em>— <em>Listo. ¿Lo ves? ahora sí estas acorde a la situación _—_le mostró una sonrisa triunfante.

_— _Pero esto es demasiado para salir a bailar, Bra... _—_Pan, se miró al espejo no muy convencida de la mini negra y la musculosita que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

_— _No, Pan, si estás hermosa, ni creas que ibas a ir con ese jean y esa remera que traías puesta.

_— _Pues yo creo que eso habla más de Pan, y esto, más de Bra.

_— _Ya, ¿de qué te preocupas? sabes defenderte si llegaran a propasarse contigo, y por otro lado, estás sola, y con esto todos los chicos del lugar se te van a pegar como imanes.

_— _Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero.

_— _Claro, porque tú quieres a mi hermano...

_— _Sí, pero no de la forma en que tú pretendes.

_— _Despreocúpate, vestida así, el tampoco te va a pasar por alto, a ver si así se despierta un poco.

_— _Bra, no tienes remedio...

_— _Vayamos que se hace tarde —concluyó, haciendo de cuenta que ese último comentario no había existido.

Salieron del cuarto tras la sesión de cambio de look que siempre pasaba cuando ambas salían a cualquier lugar que sea. Bajaron las escaleras -Pan con cierta dificultad a causa de los zapatos de taco que su amiga le había dado- y llegaron al living donde dos guerreros se encontraban hablando. Trunks, quien estaba de espaldas a las muchachas, no pudo verlas, pero Goten sí.

— Pero... Pan, ¿no vas a tener frío vestida de esa forma?

_— _Descuida, cuando esté en cama con el resfrío que me va a dar, voy a tener siempre presente a tu noviecita querida.

_— _Bra, por Dendé, ¡dale algo para que se tape un poco! _—_agregó al borde de la desesperación.

_— _Goten, ¿por qué tú te pones así, si el que debe reaccionar de ese modo es el troglodita de mi hermano?

_— _¿Y ahora en qué red de engaños me vas a meter hermanita?

_— _¿Eso te parece un engaño? —le dijo al agacharse a la altura de su oído, y señaló a Pan que se encontraba a lo lejos mirando una foto donde aparecían todos los Guerreros Z con añoranza.

_— _Goten tiene razón, por tu culpa va a enfermarse _—_y dicho esto, volvió a hundir su atención al periódico que estaba frente a él.

Bra, quien no entendía aún cómo no se daba cuenta de la chica que tenía a la vista -y que pasaba por alto todo el esfuerzo en arreglar a su amiga- no aguantó la tentación, y le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

_— _¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? _—_se quejó frotándose la cabeza.

_— _Uy, ¿Te pegué? Lo siento, es que debes tener algún campo gravitacional rondando tu cabeza, que hizo que mi mano se pegue a tus neuronas que increíblemente ¡NO REACCIONAN!.

_— _Ya dejen de hacer tanto espamento por todo _—_comentó una divertida Pan observando el ring de pelea en el que se estaba convirtiendo la sala. Se dispuso a sacar una cajita que contenía unas cuantas cápsulas, y entre ellas sacó una y la abrió, dejando a la vista un mini ropero.

_— _¿Y eso? —le pregunta su amiga algo asombrada por el reciente descubrimiento_— ___¿desde cuándo con un ropero portátil?__

_— _Es para emergencias —le respondió al tiempo que buscaba algo entre su ropa.

_— _¿Qué tipo de emergencias?

_— _Oiga, oficial Brief, ¿a qué se debe este cuestionario? —respondió divertida con la situación_—_ Es para cuando salgo a entrenar, o cuando me enfrento con la Fashion Victim.

— Y esa sería... _—__habló _Trunks, suponiendo la obvia respuesta.

_— _Claro, tu hermana _—__s_acó un tapado sintético muy elegante y a la vez informal, que quedaba, a la vista de Bra, como un atuendo estupendo.

_— _¡Vaya! te queda fantástico _—_se sorprendió su amiga.

_— _Lo sé, lo sé _—_argumentó Pan, quien alardeó con el comentario de su amiga, y guardó su cápsula.

_— _Por lo visto, ahora sí estamos listas para salir _—_Bra, se acercó a su novio para despedirse_—._ Adiós amor.

_— _Cuídate princesa _—_le respondió dulcemente.

Pan, que se encontraba empalagada de tanta dulzura que destellaban el par de tórtolos, continuó con el juego de siempre.

_— _Hasta pronto, mi príncipe _—_se acercó a Trunks, quien comprendió de inmediato sus intenciones de molestar a la pareja.

_— _Adiós mi plebeya, procura cuidarte y pensar en mí —le dijo tras darle un beso en la frente.

_— _Descuide, siempre lo hago —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

_— _Admítelo hermano, Bra tiene razón _—_continuó Goten, con su típica sonrisa de 'sé lo que está por suceder' que había adoptado hace poco.

_— _¿En qué?

_— _Por favor, no es una idea tan descabellada, piénsalo.

_— _No, no es una idea descabellada, es una idea muy tirada de los pelos, directamente —le respondió divertido_—._ Al parecer mi hermana es muy hábil para persuadir a los demás. Una lástima que conmigo no funcione.

_— _Como quieras.

Y siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, mientras ambos sayajins ponían parte de su concentración en los ki's de dos personas que tiempo atrás habían salido.

_— _¡Por Dendé! Juro que el día en que puedan abrir sus ojos voy a estar ahí para decir "Te lo dije" _—__c_omentó Bra.

_— _Bueno, entonces te invito a sentarte o a echarte una linda siesta, porque créeme que eso no va a suceder.

_— _Ya verás, el tiempo me dará la razón.

_— _Bra, ¿podríamos cambiar de tema? desde que se te cruzó eso por la cabeza no me sacas otro tema de conversación que no sea el mismo _—_se quedó esperando una respuesta de su amiga que nunca llegó_—_ Por cierto... ¿cómo haces para dejar que mi tío, y más aún, Vegeta, te dejen salir tan a menudo?

_— _Una con los años va teniendo sus técnicas —respondió con signos de arrogancia.

_—_ Bra...

_— _¡Está bien! En realidad, creo que ambos hicieron un trato, o algo por el estilo.

_— _Y eso sería... _—_incitó a que su amiga continuara; Pan pudo ver cómo el rostro de Bra adoptó un intenso color carmín bajo sus mejillas.

_— _Goten vigila mi ki, o me sigue en el camino.. _—_Pan soltó una risa histérica.

_— _No me digas que tu novio es tu guardaespaldas! ¿Esa era la condición para que Vegeta accediera?

_— _Quizás... —respondió sin abandonar el color rojizo de su rostro.

_— _¿Y no es mejor que te acompañe, en vez de vigilarte? _—_preguntó un poco más calmada.

_— _Nunca llegamos a ese extremo de tener que seguirme paso a paso. Eso sería ridículo.

_— _Eso mismo digo.

_— _Intenta decírselo a mi padre.

_— _Cuando quiera una muerte súbita, o visitar unos meses el hospital, le digo.

Tras el camino, llegaron al bar al cual se estaban dirigiendo, donde primero disfrutaron de una cena completa, digna de sayajins, o dos humanas híper hambrientas, depende del ángulo en que lo vieran. Tras cumplirse las 12:30, las mesas, sillas, y demás, fueron reemplazadas por una barra provista de todas las bebidas que se pudieran encontrar y pedir por los clientes, que disfrutaban de la música y la pista de baile en la que podía verse de todo: desde parejas bailando, hasta gente que estaba dispuesta a ligar.

_— _Uy, señor músculos te está mirando... —le dijo Bra a Pan en el oído.

Disimuladamente, Pan vio tras ella, para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante del muchacho que desde lejos la observaba con detenimiento.

_— _Aishh, en momentos así quisiera ser un espanta pájaros.

_— _¡Por favor! peor es nada Pan.

_— _¿Por qué esa necia necesidad de emparejarme con el primer buitre que se interpone en el camino?

_— _Es que ya se me agotaron las ideas. Creo que este es el Plan Z, ya sobrepasé 26 intentos para que tú y mi hermano comiencen "algo".

_— _¿Y qué tiene que ver Trunks ahora en todo esto? _—_le preguntó al borde del cansancio.

¡Hasta no verlos juntos esta chica no pararía!

_— _Sencillo. Darle celos —respondió adoptando su pose de brazos cruzados, y cara de saberlo todo, herencia de sus progenitores, claro está. Pan cayó al suelo.

Bra vio acercarse al muchacho que con afán las venía observando, y le hizo señas a Pan para que cayera en la cuenta de que podría llegar a tener algo con este sujeto.

_— _Disculpen señoritas, desde hace un momento no pude evitar darme cuenta del parecido de usted con la señorita Bra Brief, ¿estoy en lo cierto? _—_Preguntó cortésmente.

_— _Claro que soy yo. Permítame presentarle a mi amiga, Son Pan, la nieta del héroe Míster Satán —le dijo, mientras estiró su brazo para evitar que pan huyera de la situación sigilosamente, como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Con un simple movimiento, la posicionó delante de ella, para hacer más cercano el encuentro de ambos.

_— _Un gusto, señorita Son _—_saludó con una reverencia, luego la ignoró, y seguió con su camino_—._ De casualidad, ¿su hermano vendrá aquí esta noche?

_— _No lo creo —contestó, comenzando a sospechar_—. Q___uizás este tipo busca fama, o dinero__... ¿A qué se debe su pregunta?

_— _Es que estaría encantado de conocerlo —le respondió efusivamente, con gestos que antes no había presentado. Su cara de soñador enamorado, provocó que ambas sayajins se tumbaran al piso_—_ Hay rumores que indican que es __una __en vez de __un __—explicó con la misma emoción.

_— _Pues no, lamento informarle que tiene novia _—_Bra se quedó algo decepcionada, su plan había fracasado, como todos los anteriores.

_— _Lástima, él se lo pierde _—_y dicho esto, se alejó de las muchachas.

_— _Bra, no había entendido que querías darme celos a mí _—_habló Pan, tentada como nunca.

_— _Ni una palabra Pan, ni una.

_— _No te desanimes, creo que harían una hermosa pareja, ¿no crees? _—_le preguntó, sin obtener respuesta_—_ Aunque no creo que tu hermano esté muy de acuerdo con la idea.

_— _Ja Ja Ja. Muuuuy graciosa. Ja ja JÁ _—_le comentó sarcásticamente.

_— _¿No te parece que es tiempo de dejar de intentarlo?

— No lo creas, las esperanzas son lo último que se pierde.

_— _Acepto el desafío, no me viene nada mal reírme un poco.

Y así transcurrió la noche, con Bra intentando encontrar pretendiente para su amiga, aunque nada importante surgía, nada que pueda servir para lograr su objetivo.

_— _Ok, por esta noche quedas libre, me rindo _—_admitióBra, que intentaba guardar el poquito de dignidad que le quedaba_—._ Además, estoy agotada, necesito dormir.

_— _Me alegro que lo reconozcas. ¿Te alcanzo? —preguntó, al tiempo que su aeronave aparecía en la calle.

_— _No, está bien, ahí viene Goten —lo señaló a lo lejos.

Pan se rió

_— _Bueno, que te diviertas con tu guardaespaldas. Mejor me voy, ya tendría que estar en casa.

— Hasta luego, ni creas que voy a olvidar esto.

Ambas amigas se despidieron, y emprendieron su rumbo a sus hogares… o mansiones. Pan se recostó en su cama, entregando sus pensamientos a la nada misma, sin poder presentir lo que estaba por suceder.

* * *

><p><span><strong>En los próximos capítulos:<strong>

_—__¿Nevó? ¿Pero cómo es posible? ___—dijo en voz alta____— ___¿___habré dormido seis meses seguidos?__

_—_¿Qué mierda pasó? —preguntaba totalmente compungida, al borde de la locura— ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO! __

_—_Trunks, no te rindas... no me dejes sola— Le pidió en un tono que sólo un sayajin podría oír, entre sollozos.__

_—_¿Y quién te dijo que la vida era fácil? Más cuando tienes que defender al planeta en el que ____vives...__

* * *

><p><span><em><em>Nota de autora<em>_

Holaaa! Este va a ser el primer fic que subo, después de tantas idas y vueltas, encontré la historia que estaba buscando hacer desde hace tiempo. La idea es intentar no caer en la típica relación T/P, y toda la historia que ya todas nos conocemos, pero curiosamente varias de nosotras no nos cansamos de leer (Por Kamisama, espero no ser la única :P).  
>Si bien la historia empieza con una temática light, por llamarla de alguna forma, el fic va a ser muy dramático. Así que si el drama no es lo de ustedes, por favor, leen bajo su responsabilidad (claro, si les gustó el fic). Ya para el próximo capítulo, va a empezar la verdadera historia. Este capítulo no estaba planeado (se nota, no me gusta el resultado) pero me pareció conveniente hacer una introducción en las personalidades de estos personajes, los justos y necesarios.<p>

Espero que les guste, que me critiquen, porque las críticas [constructivas] me ayudan para crecer.  
>Gracias por leer, por haber llegado hasta acá.<p>

No aseguro cuándo viene el próximo capítulo, depende pura y exclusivamente de mi inspiración. Espero adelantar algo la historia, así no ando con la soga al cuello. La idea es hacer un capítulo por semana. Aclarado esto, me despido. [Por más información, visiten mi perfil si gustan :)]

Mucha suerteeeee ;D

__**Afrodita19~**__


	2. No te rindas

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, y todas su sagas, no me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus personajes, que son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia simplemente está creada para brindar entretenimiento a sus lectores :)~ Se aclara que en este capítulo se toma una idea de la historieta "El Eternauta" de Germán Oesterheld.

Símbolos: los diálogos con guión "-", Pensamientos en _Itálica, _y alguna que ortra aclaración de entonación (que sabrán interpretar) que van con diferentes signos, dependiendo de la situación, ejemplo "comillas", etc. Notas de autora durante la historia "[]". Eso es todo :) ojalá les guste.

* * *

><p>Entreabrió los ojos, que los dirigió furiosamente a un aparato que no dejaba de molestarla.<p>

_Son las 10 30. Qué bien, otro reloj roto de un puñetazo, uno más para la colección._

Se volvió a acostar tapándose por completo.

_¿Puse bien la hora del despertador?_

_¿Dónde están los pájaros que cantan?_

_¿El olor a tostadas para el desayuno?_

_¿Por qué hace tanto frío? Se supone que estamos en verano._

_No me quiero levantar. Cinco minutos más._

Dio vueltas por toda su cama, despertándose poco a poco. Hoy la esperaba la típica rutina del sábado, desayunar, ordenar su cuarto, almorzar, y después ir a un claro cercano a las Montañas Paoz, simplemente para hacer lo que más le gustaba en la vida: entrenar. Después de una noche con su amiga, necesitaba recordar para qué estaba en este mundo, claro está, para defender a la Tierra. No quería cortar el lazo que indiscutiblemente la unía con su abuelito, a quien no deja de extrañar, pero aprendió a vivir con el sentimiento. Eso pasa cuando alguien se va; se sufre, pero el tiempo te ayuda a vivir con el dolor, y con el simple recuerdo de esa persona que te marca la vida para siempre.

Se levantó de la cama, aún media dormida. Entró a su baño, y se duchó.

Recordó lo que había sucedido esa madrugada. _Bra tiene razón. Quizás sea el momento para buscar a alguien. Pero... es tan complicado. Además, tendría que dedicarle tiempo y ganas. El primero no lo tengo. El segundo... tal vez. Aún así, ¿cómo le explico que prefiero pasar horas y horas entrenando? ¿Cómo le explico que fácilmente lo supero en poder si decide ofrecerse como contrincante? Eso seguramente pasaría. Trunks siempre me pareció... mmm... no lo sé, nunca lo había pensado._ Y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. _Es... lindo, sí, pero por Dendé se rió es como mi hermano, me resulta atroz pensar que él y yo... Bah, ¡Bra, las cosas que me haces pensar!_ Y se echó a reír como si le hubieran contado un chiste malo, que de tan malo que es, te hace reír.

Se peinó, se vistió, y bajó las escaleras de aquél que siempre fue su lugar en el mundo, su hogar. Blue, su perrita la recibió con mucha alegría, y se mostraba algo diferente esa mañana, como si quisiera decirle algo...

-Hola Blublita, ¿cómo estás hoy eh? ¿Tú también tienes frío?- le dijo mientras se agachaba para acariciarla- ¿tenés hambre?

Fue a la heladera en busca de leche para su perra, y se la sirvió en su tachito. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaban solas. Pasó por la ventana, y vio algo extremadamente extraño.

-¿Nevó? ¿Pero cómo es posible?- ¿_habré dormido seis meses seguidos?_- Mamá! Mamá, ¿donde están?

Subió al cuarto de sus padres, se aseguró antes de entrar de no encontrarlos en una situación algo incómoda verificando los kis. Nada. Ni rastro de ki proveniente del cuarto. De todos modos, abrió la puerta para asegurarse que no estaban. Efectivamente, no había nadie.

Buscó en el segundo piso de su casa, en el baño, en el altillo, y nada.

Volvió nuevamente abajo, los buscó, en el lavadero, en la biblioteca, y siguió sin encontrarlos.

_Qué raro, habrán salido. Pero... ¿ni una nota me dejaron? Bueno, se habrán olvidado._

Luego de unos instantes, en el que comenzó a preparase su desayuno, pues su estómago se lo reclamaba, decidió tomar el teléfono y marcar el número del celular de su padre. Recordó que por lo general, sus padres salían temprano los sábados hasta la Capital del Oeste, para ir al supermercado. Quizás se habían demorado, pero, ante la duda... Marcó el número, y se dispuso a llamar.

-Que bien, hola contestador. Espero que mamá se haya llevado su celular.

Marcó el número de su madre, y escuchaba sonar el celular cerca de ella. Se acercó a la puerta de entrada de su casa, y allí, atrás de la puerta, se encontraba el celular.

-Se le cayó.

Buscó las llaves para abrir la puerta, más no las vio por ningún lugar. Fue hacia a la ventana, desde donde se podía ver la puerta de entrada, del lado de afuera. Antes de llegar, divisó a lo lejos un perro que salía debajo de unas maderas que cumplían como cucha improvisada, y captó su atención. A los pocos segundos que salió de su refugio, el perro sufrió, según su interpretación, algo así como -_un paro cardíaco ¿quizás?-._ Acto seguido, miró la vegetación, la cual estaba increíblemente muerta: era como ver un campo luego de haber sido incendiado.

- ¿pero qué rayos...?

Se impresionó tanto que se arrimó de repente más a la ventana, para agrandar la visualización de tan extraño suceso. Las plantas que adornaban en jardín de su hogar y el de su abuelita, estaban terriblemente descoloridos, achicharrados, muertos, así como también el pasto. El horror, no había terminado. Se quedó estática. Las palabras, pensamientos, y todo lo demás, se bloqueó para ella. Sin poder percibirlo, su rostro se comenzó a humedecer.

- Ma.. Mamá- sollozó entre suspiros entrecortados, acompañados por un llanto desesperado.

Videl estaba tirada en el piso, se encontraba en la puerta de entrada, sin vida. Sin ki. Sin latidos.

Giró su cabeza, para ver a su papá en la misma situación que su madre, a tan solo un par de metros.

La desesperación y desolación hicieron eco en su alma, en tan solo dos escasos minutos, fue capaz de percibir cómo la muerte comenzaba a rodear como nunca su vida, sintió un dolor tan profundo, como cuando supo que su abuelito no volvería, pero ahora, multiplicado por la cantidad de vidas perdidas de sus seres más cercanos, de su familia. Ver todo de la forma en la que estaba, encajaba perfecto con la mejor película de terror que hubiera visto jamás en toda su vida. Ahora ya nada tenía sentido; todo había perdido forma, había perdido absolutamente todo, pues ella también estaba perdida.

-No puede ser! NO PUEDE SER!- Gritó con furia y desesperación-

El dolor, la bronca, la desesperación, la angustia... Un sinfín de emociones perturbaban su mente, atormentaban sus pensamientos y confundía los términos. Era tan difícil de creer, que podía imaginar que todavía estaba durmiendo. Pensar eso era lo mejor... o no. ¿Cómo asimilar qué rayos estaba sucediendo?; a su modo de ver, nada concordaba con nada, pero en realidad, todo tenía relación con todo. Se quedó en el sillón, vaya a saber quién cuánto tiempo, desahogando el llanto que tenía atascado en su garganta, que parecía nunca comenzar.

-¿Qué mierda pasó?- Preguntaba totalmente compungida, al borde de la locura- ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO!

Se esforzaba tanto por comprender, que sucedía exactamente lo contrario; pero algunas conjeturas pudo realizar...

_La nieve tiene que ser la causante de esto, pero, no es nieve, aunque sí lo aparente._ Se calmaba por momentos, ella no era una persona débil, y no podía comenzar a serlo justo ahora, eso no. _No sería bueno salir. Tampoco tengo intenciones de hacerlo._ ¿Cómo clamar tanta desesperación cuando tenés en frente tuyo la peor imágen que no desearías tener? _No percibo ningún ki... será... que estoy sola?_

Esa idea retumbó en su mente. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Si bien era una persona fuerte, no hay persona que pueda resistir tánto dolor. Mejor dicho, ya no existía alguien que enfrentase al dolor con valentía y convicción. ¿Ella tenía que luchar ahora? ¿Tenía que volver a aprender de otra pérdida más? ¿O acaso podía evitarse todo ese dolor? No, ella podía ser muchas cosas, pero si hay algo que no era, es ser una cobarde. Siempre hay que enfrentar los retos, no dejar que ellos te ganen, al menos, no sin luchar.

Se desperezó, se vistió, y salió de su cuarto, se dirigia hacia las escaleras, cuando de repente apareció una ráfaga imperceptible llamó su atención.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sujetó al intruso de la remera y lo tiró hacia la pared, sin dejar de sujetarlo.

-¿QUIÉN...- Preguntó con voz amenazante- Pan? di.. disculpame, no fue mi intención.

Pero notó el llanto desesperado de Pan de inmediato.

-¿Te lastimé? Lo siento Pan, me asusté y me- Fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Pan, quien lloró con más congoja.- Pan.. ¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó tratando de calmarla, rodeándola con sus brazos.

¿Qué te sucede Pan? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Están… Están todos... muertos- contestó a su pregunta

- ¿Todos muertos?- Preguntó confundido- ¿quiénes son todos, Pan?

-Todos- Le dijo llorando aún. Se soltó del abrazó, y con sus dos manos sujetó su cara, y le dijo en llanto ahogado- No tienes que salir afuera, no toques la nieve.

-¿Nieve? ¿Qué nieve?- preguntó más confundido- Pan, acaso.. ¿Acaso eres sonámbula?

- No estoy inventando Trunks, están todos muertos, y si no lo están, lo estarán pronto. Esa... maldita nieve destruye todo rastro de vida allí afuera.- hablaba cada vez mas entrecortado.

-Pan.. No puedo comprender...- _¿se volvió loca?_

-Intenta concentrarte en algún ki, Trunks.- Le dijo algo más calmada. De alguna forma, tener a Trunks frente suyo la hacía tranquilizar, no estaba tan sola como creía.

Trunks hizo lo que su amiga le dijo, y su expresión en la cara cambiaba repentinamente a una de extrañeza y confusión.

-¿Y bien? ¿Sentiste algo?- Le preguntó esperanzada de que le dijera que sentía todos los kis de los suyos, que todo estaba bien, que había sido una alucinación.

- No puede ser...- Dijo Trunks, y salió corriendo hacia la sala de su casa, donde no había nadie. Pan corrió y se interpuso adelante suyo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta.

- ¿NO ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡NO PODÉS SALIR AFUERA TRUNKS!

Trunks la miraba con el ceño fruncido, estaba confundido. Estaba desorientado. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso era una broma de ella y su hermana? pues era de muy mal gusto. Miró a su costado, y por el gran ventanal vio a Vegeta en el piso, a su madre, y luego a su hermana. No...

Se resistía a ver tal aberración, y giró su cabeza al lado contrario.

Sus puños se cerraban cada vez con más fuerza. Su ki aumentaba considerablemente. Pan miró por la ventana, y vio lo que le produjo a Trunks tanta desesperación. Este último captó su atención, cuando estalló una ola expansiva que la empujó con fuerza contra la puerta que tenía tras ella, y sintió el grito devastador que nacía desde el pecho del guerrero. Blue, que había ido con Pan cuando percibió el ki de Trunks, se asustó y se refugió bajo la mesa del comedor de la mansión Brief. ¿A qué se enfrentarían ahora? ellos habían soportado batallas de todo tipo, pero siempre tuvieron la confianza de tener a los demás guerreros junto a ellos para ayudarse entre todos. Pero esta vez, si habría que enfrentarse con alguien, debían hacerlo solos. Contra la gran fuerza que Trunks libraba de su cuerpo, Pan caminó en contra, y se acercó. Le costó bastante llegar hacia él, quien parecía calmarse de a poco, y lo abrazó. Trunks bajó sus energías, y desahogó el llanto junto a su amiga, arrodillado ya en el piso.

- Mi familia... ¡Ya no está! ¿¡Por qué!- Gritaba Trunks

- Trunks, no te rindas... no me dejes sola.- Le pidió en un tono que sólo un sayajin podría oír, entre sollozos.

Trunks la acercó más, en un abrazo donde refugiaban sus penas, las mismas penas que ahora lastimosamente compartían.

¿Cómo seguir ahora? era la pregunta que se formulaban inconscientemente ambos muchachos, pero difícilmente se avecinaba una respuesta clara. Es difícil asumir un problema tan grande, más aún cuando afecta a todo tu entorno. Si de esperanzas se trataba, por el momento, no existían, como su mundo, como la vida que habían aprendido a vivir gracias a las segundas oportunidades que cierto guerrero invenciblemente optimista les había regalado. ¿Qué hubiera hecho Goku? ¿Podrá ayudarnos? ¿Alguien más nos ayudará esta vez?. Y la pregunta más dura, directa, y sin respuesta. ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué ellos, y por qué ahora?

* * *

><p><em>Nota de autora:<em>

Hola queridas lectoraas! (créanme que son queridas, es bueno saber que alguien aunque sea, atrás de esta pantalla me está leyendo) Quiero contarles, ahora que la verdadera historia empezó, que cada capítulo va a tener una canción que ustedes van a poder buscar si quieren, o no. En este caso, que el capítulo se llama "No te rindas", se debe a dos canciones hermosas, con el mismo nombre. La principal, sería la de Patricia Sosa (Cantautora Argentina, por si no la conocen (; ), que está basada en un poema del Señor Mario Benedetti. Preciosa versión, me encantaría que la busquen. Búsquenla en You Tube, no hizo una canción, es más una interpretación del poema que hace en sus recitales. Y por otro lado, la otra canción que lleva el mismo nombre, es la de Maná, otra Gran canción.

Paso a aclarar una duda que les debe surgir al leer esto (o quizás no); este fic, No es un "song fic". ¿¡Cómo! ¿Cómo que no es un songfic, si me estás mandando a buscar, no una, sino dos canciones! Bueeeeno bueno no te desesperes Yam, bajá un cambio xD. La cosa es así de fácil: Si quieren escuchar la canción, la buscan, si no, no la buscan, y punto. Cuando yo leo un song fic, veo que ponen la letra de la canción, intercalada con la historia del fic, así que creo que ese sí sería un songfic, no lo que yo les propongo a ustedes. En este caso, ustedes deciden, no yo... lo mismo me pasa para describir cosas como la ropa que llevan puesta los personajes... Qué se yo, a mi me gusta que ustedes se lo imaginen como mejor les guste. Me gusta que tengan esa libertad de elegir por lo que mejor les parezca.

Otro punto que tengo que aclarar, lo puse al principio, en el Disclaimer. Germán Oesterheld, fue un escritor de historietas argentino, el que inventó "El Eternauta". La idea de la "nieve que destruye todo" la saqué de ahí, me pareció que quedaba bien, así que todo el crédito de esta idea, se lo lleva Germán Oesterheld. Si les gustan las historietas, búsquenla, está buena, recomendada ;)

En fin, disculpen si me pasé con tanta explicación, es porque son los primeros capítulos xD, después cuando entremos en confianza (? no va a haber necesidad de aclarar taaaanto. Por el momento hay que acoplarse a esta temática, no a la del primer capítulo...

Resumiendo: Cada capítulo va a tener una canción con respecto a la temática, y la idea de la "nieve" la obtuve gracias a Germán Oesterheld & El Eternauta.

En este último tiempo, me acostumbré a escribir guiones, y por eso perdí la costumbre de escribir un relato, una historia, cuentos... Y por eso inevitablemente varias partes quedan con formato guión -.- Así siento que me quedó el primer capítulo. Es un buen momento para incorporar estas dos partes, creo que también por esto decidí hacer este fanfic. Yo siento que no lo hago para nada bien, peeeero yo sé que algún maldito (o bendito) día, voy a poder mejorar :D Si hay algo que aprendí de esta vida, es que de los errores se aprende. :)

Ojalá haya sido de su agrado :) Gracias a la chica que dejó mi primer Review, siempre vas a tener un lugar en micorazón (Bueee se emocionaba :P, en serio, gracias). Me apuré en subir este capítulo porque quizas leían la primera parte y no les gustaba, así que ahora llegamos a la verdadera historia, como dije, mucho drama :/

Mucha suerteeeee ;D

**_Afrodita19~_**


	3. Problema

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, y todas su sagas, no me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus personajes, que son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia simplemente está creada para brindar entretenimiento a sus lectores :)~

Símbolos: los diálogos con guión "-", Pensamientos en _Itálica, _y alguna que ortra aclaración de entonación (que sabrán interpretar) que van con diferentes signos, dependiendo de la situación, ejemplo "comillas", etc. Notas de autora durante la historia "[]". Eso es todo :) ojalá les guste.

* * *

><p>Problema.<p>

-Pan, despierta. Recuerda hacer lo que te dije.-

-No... Papá, no puedo, NO QUIERO DEJARLOS IR, no puedo soportar más pérdidas.- Alcanza a decir entre sollozos.

-Tranquilízate Pan. Que no nos puedas ver, no significa que no estemos junto a ti.

-Pero..

-Pero nada, Pan. Tienes que seguir

-No quiero. Quiero irme con ustedes, no me dejen acá, por favor!- Le implora con desesperación

-Todavía no es el momento.- Pan se sujeta con fuerza al cuerpo de su padre. No quería asumir la realidad de sus palabras. Ella no estaba preparada para semejante cosa, ni lo quería estar. Después de todo, ya no había más nada por lo que luchar.

-Te quiero Pan

-Papá!- Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en un dormitorio de la mansión de los Brief. Confundida, los recuerdos aparecieron como un rayo que la devolvía a la realidad, a la que se tenía que enfrentar ahora que el mundo tenía una nueva batalla que librar, y justamente ella tenía que estar lista.

_No estoy preparada para esto... No voy a poder, si ni si quiera puedo sobrepasar mi poder!_- Se repetía mentalmente, una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio.-_No voy a poder, solo voy a estorbar. Hubiera sido mejor que otro esté en mi lugar. Goten sería de mucha más ayuda que yo. Al menos podría pelear a la par de Trunks, ¿Pero yo? Bah, un maldito estorbo._ Blue, que estaba en los pies de la cama, miraba a Pan con cara triste- Hola bebé- le dijo sin mucho ánimo- Ni creas que te iba a dejar sola- le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica de lado, y su perra le movió la cola acercándose a ella para lambetearla, como si la entendiera. _Claro que entiendes._

Pensó que lo mejor sería ir con Trunks, ver en qué podía ayudar. Se concentró, quiso buscar algún ki aparte del de Trunks que se encontraba en la sala, pero no pudo tener suerte.

-Buen día Pan.

-Hola- Le dice desanimada. Vio que Trunks estaba ideando algo, había cápsulas esparcidas sobre la mesa, planos, e incluso un microscopio que estaba utilizando.

-Estoy analizando una muestra de la sustancia que creemos causante de todo. Según puedo ver, no se asemeja a ningún elemento que exista, o por lo menos que yo conozca dentro de mis limitaciones con respecto a este tema. Sea quien sea lo que haya causado esto, dudo que sea de la Tierra. Y eso incluye a un problema ambiental, como también a un humano capaz de crear un plan tan salvaje- Dice al tiempo que deja de observar por la lente de su microscopio, para mirar a Pan quien ahora estaba sentada.- Otra vez nos enfrentamos a un enemigo extraterrestre, así que podemos esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo obtuviste la muestra?- le pregunta.

-Tuve que usar esto- y le mostró un traje espacial, muy parecido al que habían usado en el viaje que hacía escasos seis años habían compartido con Goku.- Al ser un traje hermético es perfecto para esta situación. Con esto también vamos a poder salir a buscar sobrevivientes, y el alimento.

-Veo que ya pensaste en todo...- le dice Pan.- Trunks, ¿no dormiste nada?- se le ocurre preguntarle cuando lo observa más detenidamente; Su cara de cansancio era evidente.

-No estoy tan mal como me veo- le responde, evadiendo la observación de la chica.- Te quedaste dormida en el sillón, pensé que ibas a estar más cómoda en el dormitorio.

-¿Por qué no vas a dormir algo?

-No puedo, hay mucho por hacer Pan.

-¿Podrías hacerme ese favor? no es necesario que te sobre exijas tanto.

-No es para tanto. ¿Tenés hambre?- _ya no insistas Pan, no voy a dormir, no debo dormir..._

-Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero, no, no tengo hambre.

-Algo tienes que comer

-Estamos a mano- _touché _

Pan se levantó con la intención de dirigirse a la cocina para prepararle el almuerzo a Trunks_. Al menos, puedo ayudarlo con esto. Me siento tan... impotente. Sin fuerzas, una débil. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que se salvó? ¡Soy una inútil, por Dendé! No voy a poder con esto. Para colmo, mientras yo dormía, él se encargó de todo. Otra vez... siempre en el medio, siempre estorbando. _Sacó una tabla, una cuchilla, y se puso a picar cebolla. _Como si al menos pudiera convertirme en super sayajin. No soy capaz de nada, ¡de nada! Que maldita suerte la mía. Maldita estúpida inservible, deja de llorar ya_ - Auch!

-¿Pan?- Trunks apareció en la cocina tras escuchar el quejido de Pan

-Me corté el dedo- Se presionó la herida para evitar que siga saliendo más sangre, y puso su dedo bajo el agua. Trunks volvió con una caja de primeros auxilios, y le puso una gasa tras desinfectar la herida.

-¿Por qué lloras?

_Que pregunta estúpida_- Por nada... importante.

-Créeme que entiendo tu dolor, siento lo mismo Pan. Pero no puedo dejarme rendir, porque no tengo que rendirme.-Con sus palabras, no hacía más que aumentar el llanto de la muchacha.- Tienes que seguir, por ellos, por todos. Por tí misma, Pan.

_¿Trunks, de qué me hablas, me estás cargando? ya no hay absolutamente nada por lo que luchar._- No sé... Es difícil

-¿Y quién te dijo que la vida era fácil? Más cuando tienes que defender al planeta en el que vives.

-Para tí es distinto, porque tú..

-No hay nada de diferente Pan, tú inventas las diferencias.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto.

-Estas equivocada, yo no veo ninguna diferencia.

-Por favor, cualquiera se daría cuenta Trunks, ¿para qué rayos voy a estar acá, si no puedo hacer nada?

-Pan, ¿qué te sucede? No puedes decir eso, sabes que no es así, tú fuiste de gran ayuda en el viaje...

-No es así, yo no debería haber ido, sin embargo me metí, cuando el que debería haber ido era Goten. Yo no fui de gran ayuda como tú dices, así que mucho menos lo seré ahora.

-Deja ya de decir esas cosas, y deja de llorar por favor, no tiene caso que sigas así. Eso lo dices porque estas mal. Yo también estoy mal, pero no voy a bajar los brazos tan fácil.

-Será que yo no puedo con esto.- Sus lágrimas cesaron, para dejar aparecer una sonrisa de lado- Soy más débil de lo que pensé

-¿Qué? Tú no eres débil, justo tú no, Pan. No creo en las casualidades, soy más partidario de las causalidades, así que si tú estás aquí, por algo será.

Pan sintió que por más que siguieran con esta discusión, no llegarían a nada. Ninguno de los dos iba a cambiar la opinión del otro, por lo que Pan hizo caso omiso a lo ocurrido, y le dio la espalda a Trunks, para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Intenta relajarte Pan, no logras nada con esos pensamientos- le dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro; entendió que quería estar sola, _no voy a dejar esto así Pan, sé que estás sufriendo, pero de alguna forma tienes que entender... Ya encontraré el modo._

Tarareando canciones mentalmente, Pan logró distraer por un rato sus pensamientos. Terminó de cocinar, y le sirvió la comida a su amigo de toda la vida.

-Estuvo delicioso- le dijo con su habitual cortesía. - Veo que has mejorado mucho en la cocina.-

Auch, eso dolió. Otra vez desencadenando fantasmas del que ahora integraba el pasado de la muchacha. Golpe bajo.

-Sí...

-Pero no comiste nada Pan. ¿Hace cuánto que no comes? ¿Un día? eso es demasiado.

-No puedo comer por comer simplemente. No tengo hambre.

-A penas si comiste un plato de arroz con pollo.

-No quiero más.

-Ok, como quieras. El hambre te va a vencer tarde o temprano.

Se levantó y juntó todos los platos que estaban en la mesa, y los llevó a la cocina, donde se dispuso a lavarlos. Trunks la ayudó a llevar los que le faltaban.

-Mañana saldré a buscar alimentos.

Pan estaba callada, pensativa. Así sería todo de ahora en adelante. Salir solo para cubrir necesidades básicas. ¿Salir a entrenar? Ni hablar. Se sentía vacía, sin emociones, o más bien, sin otra emoción más que la tristeza. Ahora veía todo gris. Oscuro, hueco, sistemático. ¿Así se siente ser un vegetal? ¿Un animal? ¿Esa es la sensación de no tener alma? Después de todo, para qué fingir que hay un mañana, si lo más importante de tu vida ya pasó, y no existe más. Para qué seguir con esta absurda idea de vivir. No hay futuro. Cuando no hay futuro, ya no hay más nada por lo que vivir. No existe razón para abrir los ojos cada día nuevo que comienza, o pensar si quiera en la posibilidad de llegar a formar otra nueva especie de felicidad que te mantenga de pié, respirando sólo por esa excusa que intentamos inventarnos.

¿Cómo se es posible vivir, cuando el sentido de las cosas ya no es lo mismo que siempre era? Cuando la felicidad pierde la esencia, ¿qué te queda? Claro, después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol. Pero esto era distinto. Tenía olor a muerte por todos lados. Muerte, con toda la extensión de la palabra. Muerte. Fin de todo. Se terminó lo que se daba, se esfumó como una burbuja de jabón, que a veces cuesta tanto lograr que se haga, para que en cualquier momento se pinche. Así de fácil, y así de difícil.

No tuvo la intención de responderle. En el fondo sentía que era descortés de su parte ignorar todo lo que le decía. Pero… ¿Qué le importaba?

Qué difícil le resultaba a Trunks el panorama. Por un lado, sentía la misma pena que Pan. Y por el otro, su sangre sayajin hervía de emoción. Emoción entremezclada con sed de venganza. Los incesantes entrenamientos que arduamente tenía con su padre, le había hecho volver el espíritu guerrero que inevitablemente llevaba en su sangre. Sin pedir permiso, su lado sayajin se ocupó de dominar la situación. Por el momento, era mejor mantener al humano en silencio, acallado. Ya le tocaría más adelante lidiar con su dolorosa pena.

Pensar simplemente en volver a enfrentarse a otro enemigo, lo remontaba a su infancia, a la emoción inexplicable que sentía cada vez que se fusionaba con su amigo, y el poder no solo pasaba por sus venas, sino que recorría su cuerpo entero, ¡y se sentía tan bien! Sentir ese tipo de poder, y saber que con tan solo expulsar una bola de energía de su dedo podría destruir lo que se le venga en gana, era la gloria. Tener el control de la situación, poder ser capaz de manejar algo por ti mismo, tú solo. Algo tan grande, y peligroso, magnífico y tenebroso a la vez, algo que simplemente le da fuerza para creer que no todo estaba perdido. Se sentía optimista, se sentía confiado.

Pero, siempre hay un pero. Él era poderoso, y lo sabía. Y era muchas cosas. Pero no era egoísta. No podía ignorar a Pan. No podía ignorarla, porque ella le recordaba todo el tiempo con su mirada vacía, que aparte de todo lo que era, él era humano, y por tanto, tenía sentimientos. Y ahí estaba. El reflejo de su mismo pesar, en esa chica que lo había salvado, literalmente, pero que de tan solo verla, le dolía. Le dolía, porque sabía que sentía lo mismo. Lo lastimaba, no por verla a ella derrumbada, sino porque sabía que él se encontraba en la misma situación. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Irse a otro refugio, y dejarla porque no podía aceptar su propio dolor? Claro que no. Él se sentía en deuda, ella lo salvó. Pero también lo tortura, lo desarma. Se sentía tranquilo, porque sabía poder bloquear sus propias emociones. ¿Pero cómo hacer que ella también las bloquee? Todo, absolutamente todo, era un gran problema.

La tarde transcurrió entre planes para uno, y nostalgia para otra.

-Trunks, los cuerpos… ¡no están!- Interrumpe una sorprendida Pan

Como para comprobar, Trunks fue hacia el ventanal de su mansión, y simplemente encontró naturaleza muerta, y nada más.

-Será que ya llegaron al paraíso.- Trunks sabía de lo que hablaba. Quizás habrían pedido conservar sus cuerpos. Haya lo que haya sido, a Trunks le hacían un gran favor.

Con el semblante estático, volvió a la mesa donde estaba sentado

_A ver… entonces, si uso esta cápsula para bloquear la entrada de nieve, voy a evitar que me pase lo que me sucedió cuando abrí la ventana. Eso me ocurre por haber actuado, antes de pensar... Bien. Voy a tener que trabajar en este proyecto lo más rápido que pueda_. Se levantó y se dirigió al laboratorio, donde luego de haber buscado por todas partes una pelota de plástico inflable, se puso a trabajar. Pan apareció en el laboratorio junto a él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Sí, pásame la válvula que está sobre el escritorio principal.- Pan se dirigió en busca del objeto pedido.

-Y… ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?- le entrega la válvula

-Estoy inventando un sistema que sea capaz de cubrir la puerta de entrada para cuando deba salir, y evitar que la nieve ingrese.- Le comenta, mientras hace una pausa.- Al colocar esta válvula automática, cuando accione la cápsula, saldrá esta pelota, y va a aislar el aire exterior del interior.

-¿De dónde conseguiste semejante cosa?- Pregunta asombrada. Era como ver una pelota inflable de pileta, pero gigante, y transparente

-Fue un invento fallido. Unos inversionistas quisieron presentar un proyecto en las vacaciones pasadas, que se trataba de una pelota gigante de playa para que las personas pudieran entrar en ella mientras los demás se divertían botándola por todos lados. Como idea no estaba mal, pero no tenían en cuenta que al poco tiempo de haber entrado en la bola, la gente se asfixiaría.

-Pero que irracional.

-Así es. Aún así, dejaron muestras por si nos interesaba el proyecto. Nos dieron la libertad de poder mejorarlo a nuestro modo, pero quedó en la nada. Ahora se llevan el crédito por ayudarme en esta situación.

Siguió en su trabajo, mientras colocaba la válvula automática en el pico de la pelota. Una vez inflada, probó entrar para asegurarse de caber dentro. Entraba de maravilla, y con los cierres que tenía a dos lados la pelota, le daba la oportunidad de poder entrar y salir de ella con facilidad. Se convenció de haber logrado lo que se propuso, y tras dale unos retoques, es decir, colocar las sopapas que servirían de aislante cuando recubrieran el marco de la puerta, dio por finalizada la acción.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el aroma a comida que provenía de la cocina le indicaba que la cena ya estaba lista. Salió del laboratorio con el aislante, y al llegar a la sala lo probó. Hizo explotar la cápsula contra la puerta, y rápidamente ya tenía el aislador de nieve colocado en la puerta. Guardó el proyecto, y se acomodó en su silla para comenzar a comer.

Se desperezó y le agradeció a Pan la cena. Ahora iba a dejar que el sueño lo invada. Tanto trabajar incesablemente lo había cansado. Ambos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios.

-Hasta mañana, Pan

-Que descanses.

Pan vio cómo Trunks entraba a su habitación, y ella iba a hacer lo mismo. En el camino, se cruzó con el dormitorio de Bra. Se paró frente a la puerta, debatiendo internamente entrar, o no. Tomó la perilla en sus manos, la giró, y lentamente abrió la puerta. Ingresó, dubitativa. Cerró sus ojos, y visualizó en su mente a esa muchacha alegre que siempre tenía ideas locas, y que siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola. Luego de unos instantes, su mirada se posó en la mesita de luz de su amiga, donde había un hermoso cuadro que tenía una foto de ambas chicas, foto que se habían tomado en su cumpleaños. Tomó el cuadro en sus manos. _Un par de sonrisas soñadas._ Abrió el cajón de la mesita, y sacó el cuaderno rojo que le era tan familiar. Desde hacía unos años, habían tomado la costumbre de tener un cuaderno donde ambas anotaran anécdotas. Cualquier tipo de anécdotas, compartidas, o personales de cada una. Creían que era una forma entretenida de guardar recuerdos, y que no se les olvidara ningún detalle.

Hoy fuimos al parque del centro con Pan y su tío. Teníamos ganas de tomar unos helados, y Goten nos compró antes de irse a la oficina, porque el aburrido de mi hermano lo había llamado a última hora. *Gracias, hermanito, siempre arruinándolo todo*. Terminamos nuestros helados, y se me ocurrió una idea ¡genial!. Obviamente no iba a dejar escapar a Trunks, tenía que devolverle el favorcito de haberme arruinado mi tarde con Goten Pan, así que logré convencerla de que me acompañara hasta CC, pues la venganza no es buena, pero ayuda a una a descargarse ;D. Fuimos a casa, e imprimimos montones de fotos de Trunks. Trunks de bebé en el baño, Trunks en la pileta con cara de tonto, Trunks durmiendo en el sanitario, Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, en todos lados, ridículo. Llevamos cintas, y cuando llegamos a CC, comenzó la venganza. Entramos a la recepción, sin dar signos de lo que estaba por hacer (sí, estaba. La aburrida de Pan no quiso participar. Hizo "apoyo moral"). Tomamos el ascensor, y en lo que fue el viaje desde planta baja hasta donde estaba primer piso, pegué algunas imágenes. Como no era _hora pico _en CC, no había nadie, más que empleados. Nadie me dijo nada, solo miraban las fotos, y se reían. Pegué fotos en todo el edificio, menos en la planta donde estaba mi hermano. Quería sorprenderlo. Volvimos a casa, y ¡cómo me reí! Hasta ahora me duelen los abdominales. Pero todo fue color de rosas hasta que llegó mi hermano… Estaba hecho una furia! Lo había logrado, me vengué. Y mi mamá se enteró. Estoy en EL castigo de mi VIDA! Dos meses sin salir, ¡justo en vacaciones! Y menos mal, porque mi papá quería hacerme entrenar. No sé qué la detuvo a mamá para evitar que me den ese castigo, estaba muy molesta. Pero valió la pena.

Y ahí estaban las fotos que había pegado, en el cuaderno. Pan lloraba con cada palabra, le era imposible no hacerlo. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de ser una niñita débil? ¡Ella no era así! ¿O es que todo este tiempo, ella había vivido engañada? Ésa era la respuesta. Siempre fue débil. ¡Cómo la extrañaba! Estar en su cuarto era como una punzada, le dolía en el alma. Y todo se oscureció. Ya era tarde, otra vez sus debilidades la estaban bloqueando. Se sentía sofocada, y mareada. El cuaderno se deslizó de sus manos y cayó al piso. Pan también cayó arrodillada, abrazándose a sí misma, buscando un poco de calma que parecía que no iba a encontrar. Su respiración se volvió inconstante, y se sentía ahogada, así, por mucho tiempo. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión en su pecho, y todo se desvaneció para ella.

* * *

><p><em><span>Nota de autora<span>_

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muuuuy bien :)  
>Bueno, acá estoy después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Feliz año nuevo! Ojalá que lo hayan recibido de la mejor manera posible!<br>Esta vez me tardé porque estuve de vacaciones, y la inspiración se me fue un poco, a pesar de que este capítulo ya lo tenía casi listo...  
>Vamos a lo que venimos :D <span>El tema de hoy es<span>, nada más y nada menos que "Trouble", de Coldplay. Es un tema muy triste, y se adapta bien a la historia, sobre todo a lo que siente Pan. Creo que es una muy buena canción, y va perfecta con la historia. Búsquenla, la recomiendo :D Hoy tenemos una sola canción :)

Me había olvidado! La perrita que tiene Pan, Blue, es una cría que tuvo el perro que se encontró Míster Satán cuando Boo estaba destruyendo el planeta. Es blanquita también :) (Sólo por aclarar ;)

Veo que mucha gente está entrando a leer esta historia (digo mucha, porque es más de lo que esperaba :O ) Así que gracias por tomarte el tiempo de entrar a leer mi historia, aunque sea aburrida y a mi no me guste para NADA! D: Quiero mejorar, así que voy a seguir con esto, aunque nadie lo lea u.u Después de todo, estoy acá para entretenerme, y de paso, entretenerlos a ustedes.

Reviews! :D

ha ash14 Graaaaaacias por el apoyo! y bueno, acá estoy, tarde pero seguro! Feliz año nuevo :)

Eccho u.u que tonta, pensé que lo había explicado, y se me pasó... Pan llegó a Trunks porque usó la teletransportación. Así que cuando sintió el ki de Trunks, junto con Blue, su perrita, se teletransportó, apareció de golpe, y Trunks se asustó. Espero haber aclarado la duda (? Gracias por comentar! Feliz año nuevo :)

eli28 Que bueno que te guste! como dije antes, voy a seguir actualizando, siempre y cuando mi amiga la Inspiración me acompañe u.u Feliz año nuevo :)

Graaaaacias a todas las que leen, a los que agregan a favoritos, a los que ponen la historia en alerta, y a los que leen y no comentan también :D

Mucha suerte! ;D

**_Afrodita19~_**


	4. Un mal sueño

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, y todas su sagas, no me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus personajes, que son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia simplemente está creada para brindar entretenimiento a sus lectores :)~

Símbolos: los diálogos con guión "-", Pensamientos en _Itálica, _y alguna que ortra aclaración de entonación (que sabrán interpretar) que van con diferentes signos, dependiendo de la situación, ejemplo "comillas", etc. Notas de autora durante la historia "[]". Eso es todo :) ojalá les guste.

* * *

><p>Un mal sueño.<p>

La nieve no dejaba de caer. A veces parecía que iba a ceder, pero repentinamente caía más y más. La frustración había llegado al fin a Pan. Cada vez era peor...

Lo vivído la noche anterior parecía haber sido la confirmación que su terquedad necesitaba. Jamás iba a aceptar que se encontraba sola. Seguro era un sueño, una muy vivída pesadilla. Estaba muy convencida. En cualquier momento estaría por despertar, y se prepararía para salir a entrenar, o para ir a visitar a su amiga a su casa.

Esa casa donde ahora estaba, atrás del ventanal, observando con mirada notoriamente ausente cómo caía la muerte poco a poco, lentamente. Desde su posición logró ver otra persona en el patio. Parecía triste. Parecía distante.

Se conmovió ante tal sentimiento, tan sufrido, y no tuvo que pensarlo, simplemente se acerco buscando acortar la distacia que la separaba de aquella niña que veía desde dentro. Se detuvo y extendió su brazo derecho buscando acariciarla, calmarla. Pero el vidrio se lo impidió, y todo se empañó repentinamente. Deseaba llegar a ella, ycalmar su pesar. Y ahí lo vio: la niña no estaba triste, al contrario. Le sonreía radiantemente, con sinceridad y mucha calma. Era muy feliz, y se notaba. Sus dedos se enfriaron con el ininterrupido contacto con el vidrio, y sus ojos desbordaron lágrimas silenciosas, pero no por eso menos dolorosas. Los cerró, en un intento de volver a la realidad, a la pesadilla incesante y tortuosa en la que su vida se había negó permitirse la distracción. Hoy debería estar más atenta que nunca. Realmente necesitaba tener un dejo de optimismo, por más mínimo que sea. Aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta, no encontrarían nada.

Si no fuese por la búsqueda de alimentos, realizar esta salida era totalmente inutil e innecesario, de más estaba decir que nadie, más que ellos tres habían sobrevivido. Pero él estaba esperanzado. Necesitaba salir a buscar respuestas, aunque muy posiblemente jamás las encontraría hoy. Pero de todos modos estaba dispuesto a no perder el optimismo que sentía después de haber comprendido algunas cosas. Básicas, pero no menos importantes. No debía abandonar la lucha, era algo totalmente imposible de sopesar. Y tenía muchos deseos de venganza, si debía ser sincero. Y esa sensación de peligro ante este nuevo enigma, mezclado con el poder, con su propio poder, el que se permitió dejar fluir durante los incansables entrenamientos. Se sentía preparado para atacar, y la confianza no le faltaba.

Pero cuando la miraba, perdía las pocas razones para seguir. Estaba destrozada. Él lo sabía, pero ayer, se termino de convencer de que realmente lo estaba.

**FlashBack**

Entró a su cuarto, y al ver su cama sentía como si lo estuviera llamando, reclamando que descanse. Necesitaba recargar energías, todo había pasado demasiado rápido y no se había dado ese lujo. Se cepilló los dientes, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas. _Esto va a ser difícil, lo sé, se cae de maduro._ Y se quedó en silencio, meditando por todo lo que había pasado. Dejó entrar a la tristeza en su pecho, otra vez. Había perdido todo, y nada podía hacer para solucionarlo, más de lo que ya hacía. Su familia ya no existía... _¿Cómo pasó todo?_ ¿por qué ellos y no él? No tenía respuestas, pero le sobraban preguntas. Se alarmó, y dejó de pensar cuando sintió repentinamente el ki de Pan totalmente inestable. No lo pensó, salió disparado hacia donde ella se encontraba. Y se topó con esa puerta. Realmente, no quería entrar. Hacerlo significaría muchas cosas... Pero no podía quedarse parado, estático como lo estaba. Podía sentir el ki de Pan tan descontrolado como hacía instantes, pero mucho más débil. Y entró.

-¡PAN! ¡¿Pan qué sucede?- Estaba acurrucada en el piso, llorando desesperadamente. -Pan, ¡por favor! ¡Pan!

La muchacha estaba totalmente ausente y perdida en sus pensamientos, en sus pesadillas, demasiado como para escucharlo.

-¿Pan? - _Por Dendé, ¿qué hago?_- ¡Pan, escúchame!

Pan había entrado en un ataque de pánico. Se le dificultaba muchísimo respirar con normalidad, y Trunks notaba que entre sus altibajos de ki, cada vez disminuía más de poder.

-¡Pan! ¡Cálmate!

Totalmente decidido, dejó de sarandearla en el piso, e intentó sentarla en el borde de la cama de su hermana. Una vez sentada allí, se ocupó de calmarla, arrodillado frente a ella.

-Escúchame Pan, trata de abrir los ojos. ¿Me escuchas?- Pan le hizo caso, y los abrió débilmente- Muy bien- le sonrió. No podía respirar, y las lágrimas ya le caían por inercia, y poco podía hacer para que cesara.- Concéntrate en lo que voy a decirte- asintió- Debes respirar pausadamente, así- e imitó la forma de la inalación y exalación que debía hacer, para que ella lo imitara.

-No puedo- le respondió de forma casi inaudible.

-Claro que sí. Vamos, respira- Y otra vez él comenzó a mostrarle cómo debía hacerlo.

Tomó varios segundos para que Pan pudiera a penas hacer una inalación minimamente bien.

-Relájate, está todo bien ¿si?- La alentaba Trunks, y ella poco a poco se calmaba. Así estuvo varios minutos, hasta que por fin logró calmarse, y alejar el miedo aunque sea por un rato de su mente. Se quedó dormida, y Trunks la llevó hasta el que ahora era su cuarto, y la acostó en su cama.

-No me asustes más, Pan- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

**Fin del Flashback**

_Sé que ésta no va a ser la última vez. Espero que no vaya más lejos, tengo que hacer lo posible por evitarlo._

Trunks se acercó a Pan, y le extendió el traje espacial

-En un rato salimos- Pan secó rápidamente sus lágrimas, y agarró el traje.

-Está bien.- Trunks posó una mano sobre el rostro de su amiga, acariciandola con cariño.

-Nada malo va a volver a pasar. Ahora hay que seguir, para terminar con el que inició todo. Debes ser fuerte, Pan.

-Eso espero- Suspiró y bajó la mirada al piso.

-Yo sé que puedes. Tú eres Son Pan, no eres cualquiera.- le dijo sonriéndole.

Pan sonrió ante esto, y se alejó dispuesta a ponerse el traje. Entró en el baño, se cambió, y antes de ponerse el casco, se miró al espejo, recordando las palabras que su amigo le había dicho hacía a penas unos minutos. _Soy Son Pan, la nieta del mejor guerrero del mundo. No puedo flaquear, él no me lo enseñó. Así que no debo saber lo que se siente. _Se sonrió con altanería, que le duró muy poco. Suspiró derrotada. _A quién quiero engañar... Jamás volveré a ser Son Pan, sólo soy... Pan. A secas_.

Tras meditar unos pocos minutos más, se puso el traje espacial, y salió para encontrarse con Trunks en la puerta de donde saldrían en unos minutos, que estaba acariciando a Blue.

-¿Lista?- preguntó amablemente. Pan se acercó a ellos y acarició a Blue.

-Sí.

Acto seguido, Trunks se colocó el casco, Pan lo imitó y procedieron a abrir el cierre de la pelota inflable. Una vez dentro ambos, lo cerraron. Abrieron el otro cierre que daba directo a la puerta de la mansión Brief, y cuando ésta última fue abierta, salieron.

El ambiente no había cambiado mucho. Tampoco habían pasado tantos días. Todo estaba destruído, y no se veían signos de vida más que los de ambos muchachos. La situación no era de las mejores y las más alentadoras, de hecho, tampoco esperaban encontrarse con otra vista. Trunks emprendió el vuelo, y junto a Pan, recorrieron las capitales, y el esquema era siempre igual: la muerte acechaba con toda su furia a lo largo y a lo ancho del territorio. Los bosques frondozos ya no eran tales, sólo quedaban los troncos de los árboles con sus hojas achicharradas. El verde no era verde, era marrón, era color ceniza, recubierto por la muerte blanca que abarcaba cada rincón del planeta. Habían decidido iniciar la búsqueda sin separarse, por si sucedía algo fuera de lo planeado... y eso incluía una crisis por parte de Pan.

-Es impresionante- Comentó Trunks, quien había aterrizado para mirar más de cerca el bosque destruído- Pareciera como si hubieran quemado todo.

Pan aterrizó, y miró a su alrededor. Reconoció dónde estaban inmediatamente, pues al mirar a su izquierda vio el lago que quedaba cerca de donde solía entrenar de pequeña con su abuelito. Se acercó al lago, y vio una cantidad impresionante de peces muertos, flotando en el agua. Hacía mucho frío. Llovían recuerdos en su mente ni bien cerró los ojos, para verlos más vívidos. ¡Nunca le había hecho tan bien recordar aquellos tiempos! Algo realmente inexplicable. Si bien haber perdido a su abuelo la había marcado mucho, y había sido un proceso silenciosamente difícil de aprender a sobrellevar y vivir con ello, jamás había sentido tanta tranquilidad al recordarlo. Después de todo, él era su inspiración y sentía que siempre estaba a su lado en los momentos más importantes de su vida. Y este sin dudas, era uno de ellos. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, no estaba sola del todo. Trunks, quien asumió que ya nada debían hacer allí, incitó a que Pan lo siguiera. Debían encontrar algún sobreviviente en caso de que existiera alguien más aparte de ellos.

Emprendieron el vuelo nuevamente, y llegaron a una de las zonas más pobladas históricamente. Recorrieron las calles, vieron escenarios desastrozos, espectáculos dignos de una gran obra de terror, cosas inexplicablemente terroríficas. Gente colgando de las ventanas que recién abrían, o quizás se asomaban, y allí encontraban su final. Gente tapada por esa nieve. Gente muerta, por todos lados, ningún sobreviviente.  
>Llegaron a una tienda donde consiguieron alimentos no perecederos en demasía, algo que realemte los favorecía. Los guardaron en una cápsula inventada por Trunks que era capaz de neutralizar los restos de nieve que podrían llegar a tener en el envase, en el momento en que fueran guardados allí dentro.<p>

Siguieron el recorrido de vuelta a casa, ya no tenían más nada que hacer, si contar con que el frío aumentaba rápidamente, mucho más de lo normal.  
>Al llegar, entraron, en la pelota gigante inflable dejaron los trajes, tomando la precaucion de que no entrara ningún resto de nieve al hogar. Una vez dentro, cerraron bien la pelota.<p>

-Seguimos aquí en vano.- Dice Pan luego de un largo rato de silencio. Ambos guerreros tenían miles de debates internos que arremetían contra la integridad que debían tener en ese momento. Trunks, por su parte, no le contestó a su amiga. Quizás porque pensaba lo mismo, o no le interesaba contestarle, simplemente.

* * *

><p>Pan se fué a su cuarto, había sido un día extremadamente raro y extenuante, ni si quiera tenía apetito. Más pesaba en su alma atormentada la imagen de un planeta tierra por el que alguna vez su abuelito logró conservar, notoriamente deteriorado, y abiótico. Su mente vagaba por ideas innumerables; pero una resonaba más en su interior: ya no hay un futuro por el que luchar. Sí, antes contábamos con la ayuda de las esferas... pero ahora ni eso tenían. Ni si quiera había un Dios que velara por la Tierra, Kamisama habría sufrído el mismo destino que el de su gente, sin excepción. Solos en un mundo deshabitado. Y lo peor, era que Trunks, ilusamente, contaba con alguna esperanza que los salvara en el último minuto.<p>

No así Pan, quien creía fervientemente que el fin estaba dándoles la mano, invitándolos a unirse a él. _Soy una molestia, la piedra del zapato. Él cree en cuentos de hadas, los que terminan con final feliz. Que iluso. Ya llegará el momento donde lo entienda. Si la situación fuera diferente... si tan solo mi abuelito estuviera aquí en mi reemplazo, seguro que habría salida alguna. Pero no, no la hay, ni si quiera aunque así fuera. Está todo perdido, como yo, que sigo perdiendo mi tiempo en este mundo, sufriendo por lo que tuve y ya no tengo, y que lo necesito como nunca lo imaginé. Algún día atrás, en otras circunstancias, seguro sería la Pan que siempre está dispuesta a pelear hasta al final. Pero yo... No soy Pan. Pan murió aquel día en que la Tierra dejó de existir como tal, en que la Tierra dejó de girar, para pasar a ser un infierno muy distinto del paraíso que siempre pensé que era.  
><em>Escribía sentada en el escritorio del cuarto de su mejor amiga. A veces sentía que escribiendo lo que sentía le servía como método de catarsis, una forma de expresarse sin necesidad de contárcelo explícitamente a alguien más. Y ahora valla que era necesario.  
>Decidió que ya era momento de finalizar el día, era mejor entrar al mundo de los sueños, que quedarse en la dura realidad.<p>

La semana transcurrió igual, monotona, rutinaria, y agobiante. Los minutos parecían horas, las horas, días, los días meses... El tiempo parecía no pasar nunca, haciendo que todo sea más difícil. De algo se podía estar seguro: cualquier oponente, era mejor que tener que luchar contra los sentimientos. ¿Qué necesidad había de seguir buscando sobrevivientes? Si no habían aparecido ya, no iban a aparecer como por arte de magia. Pero, ¿por qué negarse a seguir haciéndolo? Suele pasar que lo que más buscamos, es lo que más tardamos en encontrar, por alguna de esas conspiraciones del universo. Mas nada podía hacerse, otras herramientas no existían de momento.

Sus pies actuaban por motu propio, con pasos seguros y ligeros. Su mente, profundamente en blanco. Su vista no captaba lo que veía, más bien, interpretaba su mente un lugar amplio, sin paredes, vacío, iluminado... Sentía estar dando pasos al costado, sin realmente percatarse de ello,caminando durante horas. La realidad era que habia salido del dormitorio, y recorrió el pasillo que la conducía a la cocina de la mansión que en este último tiempo había habitado. Su mirada ausente, reflejaba lo que por ese momento atravesaba su mente. Estar en otro lugar, lejos, un lugar donde se sentía segura, y principalmente, tranquila.

Abrió un cajón, y su mano fue directamente a lo que estaba buscando. La decisión ya estaba tomada.  
>Trunks salió del baño luego de terminar de ducharse, y fue al dormitorio de Pan a buscarla, su vida ahora se habia convertido en el encierro en todo sentido, a pesar de que él intentara que así no fuera, pero no lograba conseguirlo.<p>

-Pan- tocó la puerta llamando a su amiga. Tras esperar y no recibir respuesta alguna, abrió la puerta para compobar que nada le esté pasando, viniendo de ella ya nada podía darse por sentado.  
>Extrañamente, no se encontraba en el cuarto. Con un mal presentimiento, salió de allí para ir en su búsqueda, pues tener que ocultar el ki era una buena estrategia para resguardarse de posibles enemigos, pero no era buena idea tratándose de Pan. Revisó en todos los cuartos que encontraba a su paso, en ninguno la encontró. Se estaba preocupando. Su paso lo llevó hacia la sala principal, donde no encontró a Pan, no hasta girar la cabeza y verla en la cocina. Esto le generó alivio, pero no le duró mucho. Percibió la mirada ausente de la muchacha, y la automaticidad con la que se disponía a abrir el cajon de los cubiertos, pues algo no encajabacon tal escena.<p>

Se apresuró en sujetar con fuerza el mango de la cuchilla que había elegido por sobre las demás, y sin pensarlo dos veces, alejó prudentemente esa misma mano de su pecho, y con todo el envión que pudo tomar, para por fin dar la estocada final.

* * *

><p><em>NA:_

Canción del capítulo: A bad dream, de Keane (Bastante adaptable con el capi (: ).

Mis sinceras disculpas por haber tardado TANTO tiempo en subir el capítulo...  
>La historia la tengo planteada por momentos que sé que son <em>seguros<em> que van a pasar, pero para llegar a esos momentos, necesito conectar situaciones, ideas, y miles de cosas más que se me resulta algo un poco complicado cuando no hay mucha inspiración.  
>Quiero que sepan que por más que me cueste lo que me cueste (? voy a terminar esta historia (aunque me lleve años, y sea una vieja de ochenta años que todavía escribe historias de DBZ, y mis nietos crean que estoy completamente loca. Quédense tranquilas, lo estoy). Me lo propuse como una meta, así que no va a ser una de las tantas historias sin terminar (:<p>

Con respecto al capítulo... No es de los mejores, más bien de los peorcitos, pero les cuento que, quizás muy pronto, la historia va a tener más ritmo, al menos hay dos ejes que van a aparecer seeeeguro seguro, dos ejes muy pero muy importantes para la historia.  
>Sepan que las quiero (: que les agradezco que estén del otro lado de la pantalla (y por qué no del mundo) leyendo las locuras que se me ocurren, y por haber leído hasta acá.<p>

Recuerden que de NADA sirve estancarse con pensamientos negativos; la vida es dura, pero si estamos acá como muchos otros, es porque PODEMOS con la partecita difícil y fea de la vida. Un poco por esto es que decidí escribir esta historia.

Muchísima suerte!

_**Afrodita19~**_


	5. Todos sufren

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, y todas su sagas, no me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus personajes, que son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia simplemente está creada para brindar entretenimiento a sus lectores :)~

* * *

><p>Todos sufren.<p>

-PAN!- A la velocidad de la luz, Trunks logró llegar a su lado y evitar que la cuchilla llegara a su pecho- ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Trunks estaba realmente asustado por ella, parecía que ya nada podía hacer para controlarla. Por su parte, Pan se sobresaltó, tomó conciencia de lo que estaba por hacer, y no se asustó. No le contestaba, y Trunks estaba por entrar en pánico -No hagas locuras Pan, no debes... Pan, ¡escúchame!- A pesar de que Trunks no había soltado su mano, Pan seguía haciendo fuerza , sin querer dejar de intentarlo.

- Por favor, Pan, deja de hacer locuras!- Con una mano detenía la mano armada de Pan, y con la otra ubicada en su hombro, la zarandeaba. - ¡reacciona!

Nada le funcionaba, no conseguía llamar la atención de la chica por ningún medio, siempre resultaba igual. Se hartó. Se cansó de seguir luchando contra la corriente, si Pan tomaba una decisión, bien, que hiciera lo que le venga en gana. Además, no era quién para obligarla a hacer algo de lo que no quería.  
>- ¿Quieres matarte? ¿Así de fácil arreglas tus problemas? Pues bien, házlo.- y dicho esto último hizo un último movimiento con el que empujó el brazo de Pan lejos de su cuerpo, logrando que la cuchilla fuera a parar al otro lado de la cocina. Se levantó, y le dio la espalda. Caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse, rendido. - Haz lo que se te venga en gana.- Giró la cabeza hacia un costado, sin verla directamente. Luego de unos segundos meditando, por fin habló nuevamente, pero esta vez, mirándola mientras todavía estaba sentada en el piso semi conciente.- Tienes razón, no eres más que una cobarde. No mereces nada.<p>

Pan, que oía pero no escuchaba lo que Trunks le decía, reaccionó. _No mereces nada. Cobarde. Nada. _Sin quererlo ni desearlo, otra vez sus ojos se humedecían; no solo sabía que era una cobarde, sino que también se lo confirmaba, y no podía discutir algo que sabía que era cierto. Trunks seguía en la misma posicion. Entendía a Pan, no así compartía su decision.

-Que mal que correspondes al señor Gokú. Debe estar decepcionado de tí... No te importa lo que él haya hecho para que TÚ sigas con vida, y así le pagas, rindiéndote como lo que eres, no más que una cobarde.

-No eres nadie para nombrarlo ni decir esas cosas!- Pan fue herida en lo más profundo de su orgullo. En un santiamén, apareció delante de Trunks y empujándo y sujetándolo de la remera contra la pared, contraatacó. Sería capaz de soportar que le dijeran cualquier cosa, pero eso, no. Llorando, pero convencida de lo que hacía, prosiguió

-¿Tu quién te crees que eres, imbécil? ¡Nadie te da el derecho para hablar en nombre de mi abuelito!- Y con cada palabra que quería acentuar su fuerza, lo golpeaba zarandeándolo contra la pared.- ¡ni tú ni nadie va a decirme a mi lo que el pensaría!

Nada parecía que podía empeorar, pero algo sucedió contradiciendo este tenso panorama. Trunks reaccionó de la forma más impensada. Se rió sonoramente en su cara.  
>Pan enfureció, sus lágrimas de bronca se intensificaron, y nada podía hacer para controlarse ya.<p>

-Ni tu te crees lo que dices, sabes perfectamente que lo que digo es cierto.- le dijo Trunks sin perder su postura.

-¡Ya basta! ¡me has colmado mi paciencia! ¡No eres más que un inepto, un estúpido! ¡cómo mierda vas a entender lo que me pasa a mi si no tienes corazón, basura! A ti no te importó que todos los habitantes del planeta se mueran ¡no te importó!- Pan seguía llorando, pero dicho esto soltó a Trunks, sin mover sus pies del piso - ¡solo te interesa pelear! - se detuvo unos segundos mientras sollozaba - ¿y luego qué vas a hacer, eh Trunks? ¿Obligarme a pelear contigo? ¿O ya tienes un plan para que yo muera, eh? ¡TÚ eres el que no merece NADA! Ojalá nunca te hubiera salva... -Trunks se hartó de escuchar las _estupideces _que salían de la boca de Pan, y la calló pegándole un cachetazo con la fuerza suficiente para que cayera al suelo sin lastimarla.

Acto seguido, siguió su camino, se vistió con el traje espacial, y mientras Pan volteó a verlo luego de unos segundos, le habló  
>-Trata de no hacer un enchastre. - Y el sonido de un portazo fue el fin de tal escena.<p>

¿Cómo podía ser que una persona tan amable podía comportarse de esa manera? ¿o acaso siempre fue así y ella no se percató? No cabía duda que era un digno hijo de Vegeta.

Sabía que lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos no era más que por un desborde de sentimientos, y le dolía pensar que podía desembocar en una tragedia. Pero no podía ir contra la corriente, no iba a obligarla a seguir viviendo una pesadilla inherente al dolor. Era su decisión, pura y esclusivamente suya. Lo mejor en este momento sería seguir intentando encontrar sobrevivientes. Si ella no quería serlo, tendría que buscar a alguien más que sí lo deseara.

Esta vez no tenía ganas de recorrer sobrevolando la ciudad, sino más bien, quería recorrerla a pie, y así poder tener una perspectiva diferente y también por qué no, éxito con su búsqueda.

Se adentró en la región más poblada de la ciudad, y, sin perder detalle, observó todo el panorama. Sin dudas, creer que alguien podría haber sobrevivido era casi como creer que los milagros existen. Pero si la historia de las luchas por la Tierra no se hubieran basado en esperar el milagro, ¿cuál hubiera sido el destino del planeta?

Por otro lado, se le dificultaba concentrarse en lo que miraba, más su mente se encontraba pendiente de cierta muchacha y la decisión que estaba o había tomado ya. Pero siguió caminando, mientras miraba al supermercado, el shopping, las casas espléndidas, los restaurantes de la zona, sin lograr percibir ningún ki. Cada tanto escuchaba algún que otro ruido, pero no era más que el viento que acarreaba consigo latas, maderas livianas o piedras. Era la soledad misma. Pasó por la Clínica Nacional de Oncología, y algo le llamó la atención... ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Por fin pudo concentrarse y se dio cuenta de un detalle de lo más esperanzador: filtros de aire.

Siendo una clínica pensada para personas indefensas ante las condiciones ambientales, era indispensable tener un filtro que sea capaz de aislar las impurezas del aire para preservar la salud de los pacientes. _¿Será que habrá algún sobreviviente allí? No lo sé... creo que ya estube mucho tiempo dando vueltas, prefiero analizarlo desde casa, más tranquilo _ Se dijo a sí mismo. _Espero que estés bien Pan._

Una hora y algunos minutos habían pasado desde que el portazo de Trunks había resonado en toda la mansión, y desde ese momento, éste último si bien había salido a buscar sobrevivientes, no había podido poner su mente en otro lugar que no sea la mansión. Allí mismo estaba ahora: del lado de afuera, con la mirada en la puerta. Esperaba, o más bien, dudaba y sentía temor de lo que podría encontrar del otro lado. Confiaba en la entereza de Pan en cuanto a su personalidad _a lo Gokú,_ y la cobardía, como él le había dicho, no se encontraba dentro de los vicios que pudiera tener. Pero también es cierto que cuando más vulnerables nos sentimos, más locuras (entiéndase como actos no comunes en nosotros) cometemos, y van más allá de toda razón y cordura. Nadie podía asegurarle que del otro lado encontraría tal o cual cosa. La respuesta únicamente la encontraría girando la perilla de la puerta. Y eso hizo.

¿Cuántas veces decimos o pensamos que cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre?. Que sencillo resulta decirlo, y qué facil es abrir la puerta de nuestra casa todos los días cuando llegamos a ella ... Algo tan simple y sencillo como girar una perilla a veces puede ser muy complicado. Sí, es cierto, cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre. Pero cuando esa otra puerta se abre, ¿Que voy a ver del otro lado? ¿algo que me agrade, o algo que me disguste tanto que quiera cerrarla de nuevo? ¿Qué tan dificil puede resultar abrir una puerta, responder una duda?

La primer visión no fue muy alentadora. Pan no estaba en el hall, ni en el living. Se quitó el traje espacial, y salió a su búsqueda. Éso lo llevó al lugar en donde la dejó: la cocina.

Tras haber caminado unos cuantos pasos, se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, y allí la vió.

Estaba contra un rincón del lugar, acostada de costado con sus piernas pegadas a su torso. A Trunks se le encogió el corazón. No podría soportar otra pérdida, no cuando las únicas esperanzas pesaban sobre ellos.

-¡Mamáaa! ¿Dónde estás?- La muchacha se trasladaba sobre el extenso jardín en búsqueda de su progenitora, pues hacía días que se habían separado y debía contarle varias cosas que le habían sucedido, sobre todo, lo mucho que la hechó de menos.

Estaba asombrada por el paisaje. Jamás había visto tantos colores brillantes juntos, tanto verde, tantas flores por todos lados, era infinito, así como el cielo en tonos rosados que enmarcaban más la sensación de ensoñación que producía tal panorama. Definitivamente, esto era un Paraíso con todas las letras.

Incluso la asombraba saber la cantidad indefinida de almas que ahora ocupaban el lugar, y sin embargo entraban todos perfectamente. _Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Podré volver a verte querido abuelito? ¡cómo lo extraño! Además le faltaron muchas cosas que enseñarme. ¡Por fin te voy a ver de nuevo! _Se alegraba pensando el reencuentro.

-¡HIJA! ¡Oh, por Kamisama! Cuánto me alegro de verte! Aunque desearía que no fuese en este lugar, claro- le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente- Ya pasó lo peor, ahora que te veo estoy mucho más tranquila.

-Yo también mami... ¡No sábes cuánto te extrañé!

Que extraño le resultaba verla tan cariñosa y dispuesta a abrazar y dejar ser abrazada.

-¿Y papá dónde está?

-Pues a él lo dejaron pasar a otro sitio en el cual puede entrenar por si acaso se necesita, ya sabes, y lo dejaron conservar sus piernas, no como a nosotras...

-Ya veo...- se quedó pensativa- Así que ustedes sí tienen esperanzas

-Es lo último que se pierde- le respondió mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-Mamá... yo...-Rompió en llanto, y la aludida la abrazó

-Ya, ya. Tranquila, aquí está todo bien, ya no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, ni si quiera por la comida!- Calmaba a su hija.

-¿Tu crees que Trunks lo logrará?- se atrevió a preguntar luego de unos minutos de silencio, temerosa de la respuesta.

-Sí, confío en él...

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y Trunks se sentía un poco torpe por no poder advertir cuál habría sido la decisión de Pan. Pues si no se acercaba, nada iba a poder advertir. Así que lentamente se acercó, y se agachó para verla de cerca. Con una mano, corrió unos mechones de pelo que le tapaban la cara, y Pan se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se abrazó a él.

-Lo siento mucho, te juro que yo no quise- sollozaba y a penas era entendible lo que decía- no sé en qué estaba pensando... Tengo m-mi-miedo

Trunks cerró los ojos y se sintió muy aliviado. ¡Cuánto lo alegraba que Pan estuviese allí aún! La tranquilidad no dejaba que pudiera responderle a todo lo que ella le decía, pero poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar.

-Yo.. no sé qué dije, lo siento, perdóname Trunks, actué como una estúpida, yo..

-No, no actuaste como una estúpida, ni como una cobarde. No eres nada, nada de eso. Sino mírate, estás aquí- Le contestó interrumpiéndola- yo soy el que debe pedirte perdón, Pan.

-Si no hubiese sido por tí, estaría muerta.

Y el silencio se hizo paso en la cocina, junto con la calma. Pan se separó de su amigo, y mirándolo le dijo – Gracias.

-Supongo que estamos a mano.- le respondio al tiempo que despeinaba su cabello sonriéndole.

Pan suspiró de cansancio. La noche ya había entrado a madrugada, y ninguno había descansado como debían.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir, el día fue muy largo- le dijo levantándose y extendiendole su mano para ayudarla- además, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Sí.. gracias.

Cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto. Trunks tenía razón, mañana iba a ser un día con mucho por hacer, pues no se había olvidado de la esperanza del filtro en la clínica... ¿Alguien se podría haber salvado? ¿Sería eso una posibilidad, o más bien una fantasía?

* * *

><p><em>NA:_

Y acá me leen, les dije que iba a actualizar ^^  
>La canción del día es de una gran banda de rock llamada R.E.M., y como habrán adivinado, el tema es Everybody hurts, un temazo que está dentro de mis preferidos, y me encantaría que lo escuchen, sino, bueno, ustedes se lo pierden, jaja. Además concuerda muuuuy bien con el capi. Me gustó como me quedó, creo que pude plasmar con palabras lo que tenía en mente. Espero que su espera valga la pena, y les guste como quedó.<p>

¿Las piezas del rompecabezas se acomodan? ¿Qué va a pasar si encuentran sobrevivientes?

Y lo más importante: ¿Quién causó este desastre?

Muchísimas gracias, gracias totales por seguir leyendo mis locuras/pensamientos. Y vamos, no permitas que nadie diga que eres incapaz de hacer algo, ni si quiera yo. Si tienes un sueño, debes conservarlo. Si quieres algo, sal a buscarlo, y punto. ¿Sabes? La gente que no logra conseguir sus sueños suele decirles a los demás que tampoco cumplirán los suyos. "En busca de la felicidad"– Peliculón para ver- 

Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras! Ojalá les guste este capítulo (:

Muchísima suerte!

**Afrodita19~**


	6. Grandes esperanzas

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, y todas su sagas, no me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus personajes, que son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia simplemente está creada para brindar entretenimiento a sus lectores :)~

* * *

><p>Grandes esperanzas.<p>

-¡Mamáaa! ¿Dónde estás?- La muchacha se trasladaba sobre el extenso jardín en búsqueda de su progenitora, pues hacía días que se habían separado y debía contarle varias cosas que le habían sucedido, sobre todo, lo mucho que la hechó de menos.

Estaba asombrada por el paisaje. Jamás había visto tantos colores brillantes juntos, tanto verde, tantas flores por todos lados, era infinito, así como el cielo en tonos rosados que enmarcaban más la sensación de ensoñación que producía tal panorama. Definitivamente, esto era un Paraíso con todas las letras.

Incluso la asombraba saber la cantidad indefinida de almas que ahora ocupaban el lugar, y sin embargo entraban todos perfectamente. _Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Podré volver a verte querido abuelito? ¡cómo lo extraño! Además le faltaron muchas cosas que enseñarme. ¡Por fin te voy a ver de nuevo! _Se alegraba pensando el reencuentro.

-¡HIJA! ¡Oh, por Kamisama! Cuánto me alegro de verte! Aunque desearía que no fuese en este lugar, claro- le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente- Ya pasó lo peor, ahora que te veo estoy mucho más tranquila.

-Yo también mami... ¡No sábes cuánto te extrañé!

Que extraño le resultaba verla tan cariñosa y dispuesta a abrazar y dejar ser abrazada.

-¿Y papá dónde está?

-Pues a él lo dejaron pasar a otro sitio en el cual puede entrenar por si acaso se necesita, ya sabes, y lo dejaron conservar sus piernas, no como a nosotras...

-Ya veo...- se quedó pensativa- Así que ustedes sí tienen esperanzas

-Es lo último que se pierde- le respondió mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-Mamá... yo...-Rompió en llanto, y la aludida la abrazó

-Ya, ya. Tranquila, aquí está todo bien, ya no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, ni si quiera por la comida!- Calmaba a su hija.

-¿Tu crees que Trunks lo logrará?- se atrevió a preguntar luego de unos minutos de silencio, temerosa de la respuesta.

-Sí, confío en él, en él y en Pan. Aunque las cosas no estén muy bien para ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso sucedió algo más?  
>-Trunks no sabe cómo controlarla. Gracias a Uranai-Baba pudimos ver lo fragil que se siente.<p>

-Espera... ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? ¿de Pan? ¿mi amiga?

-Sí Bra. Pan no puede soportar tanto dolor. Ponte en su lugar, no sería nada bonito ser uno de dos únicos sobrevivientes, además de haber visto a tu familia muerta... No es como si no estuvieramos bien en el paraíso, pero ellos que siguen viviendo, se llevan la peor parte.

Bra se limitó a callarse y meditar sobre lo que su madre le comunicaba, cuando de pronto, sintió un carraspeo tras ella. Se volteó, y la tristeza se minimizó al ver a su amado Goten sonriéndole como la primera vez.

-Bienvenida Bra.- y se dirigió a los brazos de su novio alegremente.

-¡Goten! ¡Cuánto te extrañé!- le dijo mientras se abrazaban fuertemente.

-Ni te imaginas cuánto yo a tí...- se soltaron y con cara de desagrado prosiguió -Esto más que paraíso es un infierno. Tengo que entrenar todo el día, imagínate que con tu padre vigilando no es muy agradable que digamos..- Bra se rió feliz y tontamente enamorada

-Tu no cambias nunca – se besaron durante unos segundos hasta que Bulma aclarándose _disimuladamente_ la garganta los interrumpió.

-Ya tedrán tiempo a solas, no se olviden que aquí también estoy yo, por favor.

-Lo siento mamá, ¡es que lo extrañé tanto!

Bra volteó su cabeza y divisó a lo lejos que Milk, Videl, y Gohan, con ki's inestables, preocupados, observaban atentamente la esfera de Uranai-baba. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, salió disparada para donde se encontraban, pues tanta preocupación apuntaba hacia una persona específica. Goten y Bulma la imitaron.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupada, y esperó unos segundos hasta que alguien de los presentes se dignara a contestarle.

-Pan está teniendo una crisis.- habló Uranai-Baba

Bra se concentró en la imágen que la esfera le daba, y pudo comprobar que lo que le había comentado su madre hacía unos momentos atrás, era tristemente cierto. En ella podía ver a su mejor amiga mirando con desesperación el cajón de los cubiertos, al tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza para intentar detener su llanto. Según había entendido, había discutido fuertemente con Trunks porque había querido suicidarse. Sí, su amiga, que se llevaba el mundo por delante, a la que no se le conocían aquellas lágrimas, la valiente y arriesgada, estaba mucho más debil que lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar. ¿Cómo puede caber tanta desesperación en una persona?

- ¿Se puede saber dónde está Trunks? ¡tendría que estar cuidándola! ¿qué se piensa...?- preguntaba Bra atolondrando sus palabras desesperadas, mientras veía que Pan se transformaba en una persona totalmente diferente a la que era. Sus ojos se veían desorbitados, su tono de piel distaba mucho de lo que era normalmente, toda ella se veía distinta, lejos de aproximarse a la Pan que todos conocían.

-¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí, insectos?- una voz masculina inconfundible pobló el lugar llamando la atención de los presentes, pero más aún la de la princesa.

-¡Papá!- se levantó inmediatamente para ir _flotando_ a su encuentro y así poder abrazarlo luego de tanto tiempo de no haberlo visto.- ¡te he extrañado demasiado!

- Hola pequeña- le dijo en un tono bajo de voz, mientras le daba un beso en su frente. De todos modos, los presentes eran ajenos a tal actitud. -¡Deberían estar entrenando en vez de mirar esa bola y lloriquear como inútiles! Si les interesa salvar a la Tierra...

-Pan se quiere... se quiere... suicidar, papá- le dijo Bra a Vegeta

-Eso no me interesa, lo que haga esa chiquilla me tiene sin cuidado

-¡No te atrevas a decir tal cosa, vegeta!- Lo interrumpió un desbordado Gohan- ¡quiero que sepas que ella está así por el inepto de tu hijo!

Vegeta, quien estaba ahora siendo agarrado de su traje por Gohan, lo hizo a un lado para contestarle – Lo dudo, tu hija siempre fue una débil, lo lleva en su sangre.

- ¡Cállate!- Gohan le propinó un golpe en la boca del estómago a Vegeta, que a éste no logró moverlo un milímetro del lugar donde estaba parado.

-Déjate de estupideces. Mejor vamos a entrenar- Vegeta se dio vuelta luego de decir eso, y siguió su camino hacia el planeta que ahora habitaban para entrenar. Goten, luego de unos escasos segundos, se acercó a su hermano, todavía abrumado por una inmensa cantidad de sentimientos incapaz de controlarlos, y logró poder llevarlo con él tras vegeta, antes de que cometiera una locura en el lugar equivocado.

-Es por eso que creo que deberíamos buscar por esa especie de lugares. Tienen las condiciones para mantener sobrevivientes.

-Ya veo.- Pan se quedó pensativa. _Espero que tenga razón. Quizás la tenga_... - ¿Y que piensas de que todavía no haya aparecido ningun rival? ¿no crees que... en realidad haya sido algún efecto climático... o divino? Ya sábes, algo así como... "el fin del mundo", o, el "día del juicio final"  
>Trunks se permitió reirse ante tales menciones – ¡Que ocurrencias las tuyas, Panny! Creo que eso todavía no ha sucedido porque no se han percatado de nuestra existencia aún. Mantenemos nuestros ki's ocultos y con eso es suficiente.<br>-Entonces, si es por eso ahora deberíamos preocuparnos luego de lo de anoche.- concluyó Pan con seriedad.  
>-Supongo que sí. O quizás con suerte no llevan un control de <em>actividad humana. <em>Por lo pronto estemos atentos a cualquier situación que pudiera presentarse, y enfoquémonos también en los sobrevivientes. ¿Te sientes mejor?  
>-Sí. Deberíamos salir cuanto antes, no hay tiempo que perder- le contesto, dejando su taza de té ya vacía en la mesa, y levantándose para disponer de su traje.<br>-Pan- le dijo mientras la tomaba de un brazo, haciendo que se diera vuelta para mirarlo- igualmente, ya sabes. Es probable que encontremos a alguien, como que también pase lo contrario- Trunks se había percatado de que ahora ante esta posibilidad Pan reonovaba sus esperanzas perdidas, y no quiso que se ilusionara y luego terminara decepcionada nuevamente.  
>- Lo sé, es solo que esta vez tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, eso es todo.<p>

Ya cambiados y preparados, una vez más abandonaban la mansión dejando a Blue a cargo de la seguridad, pues habían ideado un sistema de comunicación ante el alerta de peligro que la mascota pudiera percibir; si algo estaba fuera de lugar, Blue ladraría, y ante esta conducta, un dispositivo de monitoreo se conectaría con el reloj pulsera que ambos portaban para ver proyectado la grabación en tiempo real de la mansión. Eso era de gran ayuda, sin contar que a veces la perra ladraba por insignificancias.

Esta vez, llevaban consigo varias cápsulas con distintos sistemas de pelotas con válvulas para adaptarlos según el lugar al que entrarían, y lograr una exitosa limpieza de _nieve. _Llevaba algún tiempo que ya no nevaba, pero la _nieve_ caída, como el frío, no habían desaparecido.

El camino parecía eterno. Ambos estaban ansiosos por querer encontrar sobrevivientes. A medida que avanzaban, ninguno emitía palabras para el otro. Estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, como venía siendo costumbre ya. El paisaje tampoco habría de cambiar, pues tampoco había algo o alguien que lo modificara.  
>Entre vuelo y vuelo, luego de unos minutos que duraron horas, aterrizaron en la puerta de la clínica de oncología. En el mismo silencio del viaje, colocaron la pelota en la puerta de entrada, activaron su funcionamiento, y se dispusieron a entrar. Y Trunks había estado en lo cierto: no había rastros de nieve en ningún rincón del lugar.<p>

Observaron el largo pasillo que los conducía a una escalera, o dos ascensores. La iluminación daba la sensación ilusoria de estar siendo iluminados por el sol mismo. Las paredes aumentaban esa sensación con su color marrón anaranjado suave, y la decoración de la misma gama de colores.  
>Había una pared que estaba cubierta por muchisimas fotos de quienes parecían pacientes del lugar, todos, llenos de una vitalidad inmensa que con solo verlos alegraba la vida de cualquiera.<p>

Subieron las escaleras con los trajes puestos por precausión. La clínica era bastante grande, así que tendrían mucho que recorrer. Abrieron doce puertas en la planta baja, tres que se ubicaban en el camino de las escaleras, otras doce puertas del segundo piso, cinco del tercero, y una de la planta alta. Nada fue lo que encontraron, por lo que decidieron hacer el mismo recorrido a la inversa y volver al punto de partida.

Al llegar a planta baja, divisaron una puerta que daba al subsuelo de la clinica.  
>Allí fueron, y comenzaron a bajar. De pronto, todo el panorama cambió. Todo lo que habían vivido desde ese fatídico día en que se quedaron solos, por fin, por un momento, fue dejado de lado de sus mentes. Al unísono, sintieron el cambio. Sus pies parecían haber hechado raíces en el suelo, pues no se movían del lugar. Más convencidos que nunca, se miraron, y como si se hubieran leído la mente el uno al otro, descendieron un piso más.<p>

Llegaron al último piso del subsuelo. Ya no cabían más dudas, ésa era la puerta que estaban buscando. Trunks puso su mano en la perilla para poder girarla y abrir la puerta, pero fue en vano. La puerta estaba cerrada con el seguro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no abre?- preguntó Pan acercándose a Trunks mostrando un poco de su preocupación.

-No es problema.- le respondió al tiempo que generaba una pequeña concentración de ki en su dedo índice, lo suficiente como para poder atravezar el cerrojo sin ir más allá de ese objetivo.

Lo lanzó.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta. Pan lo miraba desde una distancia prudencial, por lo que no lograba ver lo que Trunks miraba sorprendido. Éste último, con paso lento, se adentró en el cuarto, y Pan dejó de verlo y se limitó a escuchar sin ver ni acercarse. Unos segundos pasaron hasta que dejo de escuchar los pasos de Trunks, y escuchó el sonido de una tela que se arrugaba. Luego, le siguió un murmullo que entre la abrumación del momento no pudo escuchar. Y de un momento a otro, escuchó un sonido repentino, un golpe rápido, sin fuerza ni intencion mala alguna. Y el sollozo.

Como en modo automático, se acercó al marco de la puerta, y pudo ver en una de las esquinas del cuarto, a Trunks agachado, y una muchacha rubia abrazándolo como una nena abraza a su mamá luego de perderse en la plaza y encontrarla nuevamente.

-¡Gracias a Dios, Trunks!... Pensé que estaba sola...- Repetía una y otra vez la muchacha entre sollozos alegres.

-Si sigues así no lograrás salvar ni a una hormiga, inútil- Repetía con el mismo desdén de siempre. - Milk lanzaría mejores ataques y contraataques que tú.

Gohan estaba con sus rodillas y manos sosteniéndose en el piso. Estaba muy cansado, había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaban entrenando. Ya parecía que nada quedaba de aquel guerrero que alguna vez había salvado a la tierra con su fuerza extraordinaria. Él alguna vez había sido el más fuerte del universo, pero eso se perdió en el tiempo, se perdió con la vida humana que había comenzado a construir poco a poco. Realmente estaba frustrado, se sentía tal y como lo llamaba en ese momento Vegeta: un inútil. Una sabandija débil. Se sentía más humano que nunca. Él, que tenía todo, y que como todos, lo perdió ese fatídico día. Él, que alguna vez había disfrutado de combatir el mal con la facilidad con la que se respira. Él, que en ese momento estaba siendo humillado, defenestrado y abrumado, él, se sentía rendir. Ya nada quedaba en él de las enseñanzas que su padre, su referente de fuerza y bondad, todo lo que le había llevado años enseñarle, la situación y Vegeta lo destruían como si de nada se tratase.

Goten miraba con tristeza y rabia tal escena.

-¿Qué buscas con esto, eh, Vegeta? ¿a dónde quiéres llegar?- Le preguntó de una buena vez Goten.

-Por lo visto, a ningún lado- contestó con indiferencia. - haga lo que haga esto ya es un caso perdido.

-¡Pues ya deja de torturarlo!

-¿Torturarlo? No me hagas reír, sabandija. Tú, tu padre, tu hermano y esa mocosa jamás lograrán ser más que unos débiles inútiles buenos para nada.

En ese preciso instante, en ese momento justo en que la nombró, en ese segundo que dijo lo que dijo, el pequeño planeta comenzó a vibrar como si de un terremoto se tratara, y del pecho de Gohan salió un resplandor que se hizo enorme en sentésimas de segundos, y con un grito ensordecedor, en ése momento, Gohan había vuelto a ser quien era, Gohan ahora, estaba dispuesto a pelear por lo que quería.

* * *

><p><em><span>Nota de Autora:<span>_

Pasemos al tema(zo) de la fecha: High Hopes – Pink Floyd. Un tema muy especial para los fanáticos, y uno de los temas más perfectos que alguien pueda escuchar alguna vez. La letra, y en especial, la melodía, me pareció adecuada para esta ocación. Es simplemente maravillosa. Hiper super mega recontra recomendadísima.

Apa cómo viene la cosa... todavía estoy manejándome con el misterio. Pero poco a poco todo se va a ir acomodando. O no.  
>Como verán, no me olvidé del resto de nuestros adorados Guerreros Z. Ya veremos qué pasará con ellos mientras tanto.<p>

Buenas noticias! Entré en mis mini vacaciones de invierno, y estoy inspirada, con lo que voy a tener más dedicación para Elegidos. Voy a tratar de adelantar varias escenas que están revoloteando en mi mente. Espero que les esté gustando (:

Las quiere, y les desea muchísima suerte,

Afrodita19~


	7. Ruedas

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, y todas su sagas, no me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia simplemente está creada para brindar entretenimiento a sus lectores :)~

* * *

><p>Ruedas.<p>

-Gracias a Dios, Trunks... Pensé que estaba sola...- Repetía una y otra vez la muchacha entre sollozos alegres.

-Nosotros pensábamos lo mismo.- le respondía Trunks, quien en ese momento sentía que no todo el panorama era tan malo como veían.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó con un brillo en los ojos luego de haberse soltado del abrazo.- ¿Quieres decir que más gente se salvó?- al borde de la felicidad.

-Bueno... de hecho, solo eramos dos... hasta el momento.- terminó de confirmarle. A la mujer se le borró el atisbo de esperanza que por un segundo había experimentado.

Pan miraba a ese par desde la misma posición, el marco de la puerta. Ahora podía escuchar y comprender la conversación. _Por lo visto se conocen, eso sí que es una casualidad._

-...si, ¿recuerdas? Pan – llamaba Trunks a su pensativa amiga – ¡Pan!

- Ah.. eh, ¿qué?- volvía a la realidad

-Ven, ella es Natsuki, una gran amiga de mi adolescencia- Pan se acercó hacia donde estaban Trunks y Natsuki, ahora todos parados. Pan la observó detenidamente, y realmente era una mujer muy bella. Tenía el pelo rubio, una cara armónica decorada con los ojos grises más bellos que hubiese visto alguna vez. De hecho, le eran familiares...- ¿La recuerdas? - rebuscó en su mente hasta que vagos recuerdos de verla por Capsule Corp le llegaron.

-¡Cuánto has crecido! Bueno, hace varios años que no nos veíamos, unos... 15 o 16 años.

-Un gusto...- _¿está ella aquí sola? Habría jurado que estaba acompañada... o quizás ya me volví loca. _Pensaba Pan mientras se saludaban con un apretón de manos. - di... disculpa mi... pregunta, pero, ¿acaso no estabas aquí con alguien más?- luego de formularte tal inquietud, se arrepintió. _Pero que estúpida, ¡¿Cómo se me va a ocurrir preguntarle tal cosa? ¿Cómo le explico que detecté más de un ki?_

_-_Oh... tú lo dices por...- Natsuki bajó su cabeza y mirada hacia su panza, seguidos por su mano que la colocó en su propio vientre – estoy embarazada – le respondió con una alegría notoria en sus ojos. - Es por él que sigo viva... Luego de ver caer la nieve, y ver cómo la gente sucumbía ante su contacto, me impresioné muchísimo. Prendí la TV que está en la sala, y todo reportero que anunciaba con emoción la caída de nieve, moría con sólo tocarla. Fue algo... desesperante- unas lágrimas cayeron con el recuerdo – llamé a mi esposo, no me contestaba, llamé a mis padres, a mis amigos, pacientes, a todos a quienes se me ocurrió, pero por más que los haya llamado un día entero, me di cuenta que ya era tarde... que estaba sola... No lo soportaba, e incluso pensé la posibilidad de salir de aquí... Pero no pude hacerlo, no podía matar a mi bebé. Ya estaba resignada, pero iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por él... Y ahora, que me encontraron gracias a Dios, ahora sé que voy a poder seguir con esto con su ayuda.

-Claro que sí, Natsuki. Y dime... ¿cómo has logrado proveerte de comida? - Trunks preguntaba curioso

-Pues verás, aquí hay alimentos que se guardan para un comedor de chicos carenciados... con eso sobrevivimos este tiempo.

Pan estaba procesando toda la información nueva. Por lo que había entendido, Natsuki sabía que ellos la habían encontrado por su ki y por el de su feto. Eso quería decir que Trunks le había contado sobre su descendencia, o al menos lo justo y necesario para explicar ciertas _anormalidades _que pudiera percibir. Hasta el momento no lo había pensado, pero era mejor que ya supiera _lo que eran_ y no temiera por eso. Al menos no huiría espantada.

-Creo que es tiempo de volver. Toma, ponte esto- Trunks le extendió un traje espacial luego de haber hecho explotar una cápsula con varios trajes – Pan, ¿podrías ayudarla?

-Oye, no soy tan inépta como para no poder hacerlo sola- le respondió con humor. Trunks le sonrió y se dirigió hacia afuera del cuarto.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver qué alimentos nos pueden ser útiles para llevarnoslos.- y cerró la puerta tras él.

Pan se quedó con la nueva sobreviviente, y la ayudó a ponerse su traje.

-¿Cómo fue que ustedes se salvaron?- Pan se quedó dubitativa unos segundos, hasta que le respondió

-Pues... yo encontré a mis padres muertos, y cuando sentí... cuando me di cuenta que Trunks podía estar vivo... emm... yo... - Y de pronto comenzó a incomodarse. ¿Y si en realidad ella no sabía nada? Bueno, de todos modos, debía saber que ellos tenían esas cualidades. Pero definitivamente, ella no quería ser quien se lo contara. Sí, le daba más ánimo saber que no estaban tan solos, pero de todos modos no tenía ganas de andar dando largas charlas explicando cosas que ni si quiera se sentía capaz de recordar sin terminar mal.

Natsuki se percató del silencio incómodo de Pan, y del vacío que destellaban sus ojos.- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte. Debe haber sido muy duro para tí.

-Lo es- dijo inaudiblemente.

-Igualmente, no te preocupes, ya sé todo el asunto del ki, de la fuerza sobrenatural y los cabellos dorados electrizantes. Trunks y yo estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, y cuando fue el momento oportuno me contó sus secretos -desvió el tema Natsuki-. Fue un gran compañero para mí. Lo recuerdo con mucho cariño...

-Trunks y tu... ¿fueron novios, verdad?- Preguntó Pan. Un poco por curiosidad, otro poco por querer evitar ciertos pensamientos.

-Sí. Estuvimos juntos casi cuatro años. Nos conocimos en la preparatoria. Era todo un caballero...- le contaba recordando con una sonrisa en la cara, de esas que se forman involutariamente cuando algo te es muy agradable.- Nos quisimos mucho, pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que no era la forma de querernos la que nos lleve a estar juntos... Podría decirte que fuimos, más que nada, grandes amigos.

-Vaya. Quién hubiera dicho que Trunks tuvo una relacion de cuatro largos años- Le respondió pensando irónicamente lo alocado de su vida amorosa que ella recordaba de siempre.

Natsuki era una persona muy especial. Siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer el bien sin mirar a quien, y esta era una situacion de esas. No era el momento apropiado para andar contando su vida y obra, pero el clima lo necesitaba. Ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con ánimos peores que el de Pan, pues en su trabajo encontraba de todo, desde el más optimista hasta el más pesimista de los pesimistas. Ser médica oncóloga era un trabajo que le fascinaba. Definitivamente su objetivo en esta vida era ayudar a sus pacientes desde el diagnóstico, el tratamiento, y la ayuda emocional y psicológica, con todas las complicaciones que le implicaba su profesión. A veces resultaba de lo más duro, y otras veces, todo lo contrario. Pero no cambiaría eso por nada en el mundo.

En el silencio de Pan, en su caminar, en su voz, y sobre todo, en sus ojos, ella podía ver su dolor y todo lo atormentada que se sentía. Podía ser el peor momento de su vida, pero Natsuki no podía ignorar los sentimientos de Pan.

-Ya tengo todo lo que podíamos llevarnos- Entró Trunks luego de preguntar si Natsuki ya estaba lista -. ¿Tienes algo de aquí que quisieras llevarte?

-Hay algunos medicamentos que podrían ser de ayuda, creo que es conveniente que los llevemos.

-Bien, puedes ponerlos aquí – Explotó otra cápsula y dentro de una especie de gran maleta guardaron una cantidad excesiva por si acaso de drogas de todo tipo de tamaños y de vías de aministración.

Una vez terminado, salieron de la sala, y mientras subian las escaleras, pasaron por un cuarto especial donde se trabajaban con químicos para emplear en la quimioterapia. Natsuki recordó que habían máscaras especializadas para utilizar en los procesos químicos, esas que cuando niña pensaba que era la cara de una mosca. Tenían visores y filtros para obtener el aire más puro que pudieran inhalar. Trunks entró y buscó donde Natsuki le había indicado, y se guardó todas las que pudo encontrar, aproximadamente seis o siete máscaras. Siguieron su camino, y cuando llegaron a la puerta activaron la pelota, y salieron de la clínica.

-¿Te animas a ir volando?- Preguntó cortesmente Trunks

-Claro, no hay problema- dicho esto, se subió a su espalda y emprendieron vuelo hacia la mansión.

Luego de sobrevolar atentamente la ciudad, llegaron a su _guarida_. Nada fuera de lo habitual encontraron durante el viaje.

Ambos ayudaron a Natsuki a sentirse lo más cómoda posible. Pan se ocupó de preparar el té para la nueva habitante, mientras que esta última se encontraba jugueteando con Blue. Luego fue guiada por Pan hacia el baño para ducharse. Trunks, por su parte, observaba las nuevas adquisiciones, las máscaras, que quizas les resultaría más sencillo de utilizar, pues el traje de astronauta no era muy cómodo que digamos, más bien, era pesado gracias al casco que debían usar. Claro que para él y Pan no era nada, pero para una persona promedio, más para Natsuki, era bastante peso por soportar. De todos modos, no lo sufrió por el hecho de ser _transportada_ por Trunks.

El día transcurrió poniendo al tanto a Natsuki sobre las precauciones que debía tomar estando ya en la mansión, como no abrir puertas que den al exterior, no abrir ventanas, no encender la calefacción de aire, mantener siempre la chimenea encendida por si acaso, así se derrite todo rastro de nieve que pudiera filtrarse, entre otras cuestiones más de seguridad que debía saber.

-¿Y de cuánto tiempo estás?- preguntaba Pan

-De cuatro meses, aproximadamente.

-¿Y cómo llevas los síntomas?

-Bastante bien, de hecho. Hace unos pocos días experimenté mi primer y asquerosa náucea, pero por suerte no fue tan fuerte como lo imaginaba. Tengo mareos, y tampoco es tan terrible. De momento lo llevo bien.- le respondió acariciando su barriga que ya comenzaba a tomar forma. A partir de ese momento, necesitaban saber todas las cuestiones relacionadas a su embarazo.

No solo habían encontrado a una sobreviviente, sino que habían encontrado dos en un mismo instante. Era genial que algo así sucediera, pero tambien traía consigo sus problemas. Ahora debían tomar varias precauciones más. Por lo que Natsuki sabía, su embarazo no tenía complicaciones, era totalmente normal y sin riesgos. Eso ayudaba bastante, eso, y que ella misma también supiera algo acerca de embarazos, pues su madre era médica obstetra, y de ella había aprendido bastante.

Pan, desde que la habían encontrado, estaba más pensativa de lo normal. En el fondo, nunca dejó de sentirse un estorbo, solo que lo disimulaba bastante bien. Se encontraba muy rara, estaba aprendiendo a conocerse, porque ella no era la misma, era otra pesona. Una a la que poco le importaba si se despertaba o no, que tenía poco apetito, e incluso, pocas ganas de todo. Increíble, pero totalmente cierto. _Es un alivio que la hayamos encontrado. Quizás ahora las cosas mejoren un poco, además, ella nos conoce, así es más fácil..._ Se repetía hasta el cansacio.

Poco quedaba por hacer. Salir para buscar sobrevivientes, salir para buscar alimentos.

-No hay más nada, simplemente eso.- le contaba Pan a Natsuki. La vida no era divertida en ese momento, la vida pasaba por el simple hecho de sobrevivir de las formas que encontrasen a medida que el tiempo avanzaba. Su llegada, como pensaba Pan, realmente iba a cambiar un poco las cosas. Y así fue. Había que admitir que no era lo mismo vivir solo con Trunks, ni vivir solo con Pan. Podría decirse que las cosas habían cambiado para bien, mínimamente, pero cambiado al fin. Además, que Natsuki estuviese embarazada, era otra razón por la cual despejar un poco la mente y ponerle atención a cualquier anomalía o necesidad que se presentara.

Pan encontraba a Trunks actuando de una manera un poco sospechosa. Había salido dos veces y le había pedido que no lo acompañara. Claro, no hubiese resultado extraño, si la actitud un tanto incómoda o sobreactuada de Trunks no hubiera aparecido. La primera vez, se excusó pidiéndole que se quedara por si Natsuki necesitaba algo. Parecía sensato. Pero la segunda vez, fue cuando Pan se había acercado al laboratorio donde él estaba trabajando. Simplemente, ni bien la escuchó, salió del laboratorio, negándole entrar, sutilmente. Allí le dijo que debía salir, a buscar un repuesto de vaya a saber quién qué. Y de esto, sólo había pasado un día. Sólo un día...

La mañana posterior, Pan se levantó sobresaltada. Estaba soñando con su viaje al espacio, cuando comenzó a despertarse porque alguien la tironeaba del pelo insistentemente.

-Basta Blue... déjame dormir- decía somñolenta-. Ve a jugar con tu pelota.

Podría jurar que Blue se estaba riendo, intentando no hacerlo.

-Ya, para.- Insistía con el poco buen humor que le quedaba.

-¡Pan, despierta!- escuchaba una voz particular...- Pan, ¡despierta!

_Eso es... ¿es?_

Entreabrió sus ojos, y veía, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, un brillo, una especie de metal. Y una luz rojiza...

Se terminó de despertar de golpe. Se sentó en su cama a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡GIRU! ¡Giru, eres tú!

-Giru giru, giru giru

Pan estaba realmente feliz despues de tanto tiempo, y de un instante a otro. Lo abrazaba con fuerza, la suficiente para no dañarlo. Luego de unos segundos se percató de que tenían un espectador de la situción. Trunks miraba divertido como Giru repetía -Pan, peligro, Pan peligro- hasta el cansancio, pues la jóven no lo soltaba y lo abrazaba cual niña a su juguete preferido. Ahora, que por fin lo había liberado, el robot podía sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

-Trunks me encontró- le explicaba a Pan.

Giru era, luego de volver del espacio, una nueva adquisición de Corporación Cápsula. Allí se sentía cómodo, pues se podía alimentar de los prototipos fallidos, y ayudaba en la sección _mantenimiento_ de la planta, ajustando algún tornillo, alcanzando lo que fuera necesario... Y con tantos cámbios, Trunks se había olvidado que el pequeño estaba en CC, y que necesitaba una reparación de una de sus placas.

Pero el bendito día en que lo recordó, de inmediato fue a buscarlo.

-Pensé que sería una buena sorpresa- le decía a Pan-. Espero que te agrade.

-Pues sí, me agrada y mucho.- Le respondió muy, muy feliz.

Se vistió, y bajó a preparar el almuerzo. Natsuki la ayudó, y Giru revoloteaba alrededor de ambas. A Natsuki le había fascinado el robot, le parecía encantador, y muy amable. Terminaron de cocinar, y sirvieron la comida en la mesa. Trunks había ido al laboratorio, y regresó con un suculento plato de tornillos, tuercas, y partes metálicas de un sabor exquisito para Giru, quien lo disfrutó con mucho gusto. Realmente, Pan estaba contenta. Había comido más de lo que ultimamente acostumbraba, y lo mejor era que había sido por gusto, y principalmente, por hambre. Natsuki no se impresionaba de la forma en que deboraban platos y platos de comida. La pila de platos, compoteras, y demás vajillas que se acumulaban a una velocidad impresionante era eso justamente, impresionante. Pero no para Natsuki.

Giru, quien había terminado desde hacía algún tiempo su comida, estaba pegado al televisor. Un joystick en sus manos, y nada más. Manejaba a un simpático muñequito que mientras corría, en su camino aparecían obstáculos de todo tipo, y debía recolectar monedas dando saltos, golpeando con su cabeza unos bloques de ladrillos suspendidos en el aire, o entrando en los tubos secretos. Iba por el segundo nivel, cuando Pan se sentó a su lado y reseteó la partida del robot, para programar una nueva donde habían ahora dos jugadores. Estuvieron un rato largo jugando. Tres veces había ganado Giru. Dos veces, Pan, y aún así, se divertían como hacía cinco años atrás. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se estaba ocultado el sol, y la panza de la muchacha pedía a _rugidos _comer algo. El tiempo que había estado jugando con el pequeño, se había pasado volando, y se había divertido como hacía bastante no lo hacía.

Se sirvió un café bien cargado, y como el aroma atrajo al hambre de Trunks, también le sirvió uno a este último.

-¿Dónde fue Giru?- le preguntó mientras corria la silla para sentarse en la mesa de la isla que estaba en la cocina.

-Creo que está escapando de Blue- Pan le dio el café y tomó asiento-. Tiene forma de pelota después de todo.

Se la veía divertida, y sobre todo, distraída de tanto sufrimiento. Trunks se alegró por eso.

-Sabes, es todo un técnico mecánico- le comentó siguiendo el mismo tono de la conversación-. Es capaz de armar él solo cualquier artefacto que le pidas o que él desee hacer.

-No me sorprende- replicó-, siempre fue muy hábil, y también aprende rápido.

-Es cierto

Trunks se quedó pensativo mientras daba unos sorbos a su café. Su mente rebuscó los momentos que había visto al robot en CC, y lo había visto en cualquier parte.

-Yo no sabía que los robots soñaban- dijo Trunks-. Y mucho menos que tuviesen pesadillas.

-¿Lo dices por Giru?

Trunks asintió con su cabeza.

-Muy a menudo- le contesto Trunks-. Y ¿sabes? Sueña contigo.

-¿En serio? -le preguntó incrédula.

-Sí... tú apareces en sus pesadillas.

Pan se rió ante la confesión, al parecer, para Giru nada había cambiado. Pan significaba peligro, como cuando viajaron al espacio y lo encontraron en Imega, el planeta en el que casi muere, el planeta en el que encontró su lugar junto a Pan, quien poco a poco se convirtió en su amiga.

-Giru giru, can peligro, can peligro, peligro peligro peligro -se escuchó desde la sala. Pan salió a ver, y Trunks la imitó.

La escena era muy graciosa. Giru estaba corriendo desesperadamente, esccapando de Blue. Blue veía una bola que se movía, y más ganas de atraparlo tenía. Las patitas de Giru funcionaban a toda velocidad, pues quería escapar del can que lo perseguía con tanta efusividad. En la emoción, Blue tiró unas sillas y unos cuantos almohadones del sillón, desperdigados por todos lados. En un movimiento rápido, Giru vio a Pan, corrió hacia ella, saltó y cayó en sus brazos, cansado y agitado. Pan y Trunks lo miraban.

-Giru giru, giru giru -decía el robot-, Pan, jugar, Pan, jugar

Y le dió un juego que había ido a buscar. Pan terminó su café, ordenó el desastre que habían dejado en la sala su mascota y su amigo, y comenzaron a jugar ese juego de peleas que solían jugar antes.

Natsuki, por su parte, se había hecho un té y lo acompañó con unas galletitas de agua. Ahora que lo podía manejar mejor, ya se había programado una dieta acorde a su situación.

Y la noche se adentró. Pan, que había vivido el día quizás más nostálgico, sintió la necesidad de salir.  
>Y eso hizo. Se subió a la parte más alta de la mansión Brief, y acompañada por un cielo estrellado, se recostó para observarlo. En su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas a la vez. En unos poquitos días habían habido cambios esperanzadores. Pero seguía siendo la peor parte de su vida. Y se seguía preguntando <em>¿y luego, qué?<em> Pues no lo sabía. Aún debían encontrar al responsable de tal masacre. _¿y luego, qué?_ Quién sabe. Solo sabían lo que había pasado, lo que vivieron. Y era curioso cómo la vida giraba en ángulos extraños. La vida, definitivamente, era una rueda. Lo que nacía, nacía para morir. Y lo que moría, moría para vivir.*

Y ese día Pan realmente había sido feliz después de tanto tiempo. Por fin había encontrado un poco de paz en plena tormenta.

* * *

><p><em><span>Nota de autora:<span>_

Canción del capítulo Wheels – Foo Fighters. Como ven, variado el repertorio del fanfic... ^^ Muy linda canción, sé que les va a gustar.

* "Todo lo que nace, nace para morir. Todo lo que muere, muere para vivir" Cris Morena

Lo prometido es deuda, y acá les dejo el capi de hoy. Espero haber disipado sus dudas. Y hablando de dudas, creo que tengo que aclarar algo en lo que quizás me expresé mal. Les explico. En el capítulo #6 – Grandes esperanzas, comencé a incluir otro plano, con los Guerreros Z en el paraíso, desde la llegada de Bra. Un "avance" había aparecido en el anterior capítulo, el #5 – Todos sufren, sólo con la intención de, justamente, causar una pequeña confusión. Espero que se haya entendido si no me había expresado bien, sino no duden en preguntarme :)  
>Dos nuevas incorporaciones... Uno, ya conocido por todos, el infaltable Giru. No creyeron que lo había olvidado, ¿no?.<p>

Y un personaje propio, inventado totalmente, nacido de mi cerebro... Me pareció que, por el enfoque que le voy dando, necesitaba a este personaje. Natsuki. Elegí ese nombre por su significado: esperanza. Ella con solo encontrarla, trae esperanza, y en ella misma también está la esperanza, la vida. Despues de todo, un bebé un poco significa eso, es algo lindo, que trae alegría, que trae futuro. No en todos los casos, pero sí en líneas generales... En fin, bienvenida a mi historia, Natsuki (:

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mi escribirlo.  
>Las quiere, y les desea muchísima suerte,<p>

_**Afrodita19~**_


	8. Monstruo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, y todas su sagas, no me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia simplemente está creada para brindar entretenimiento a sus lectores :)~

* * *

><p>Monstruo.<p>

El día había amanecido con un poco más de color, o quizás, con un poco más de ánimo. Las horas ya no se hacían tan pesadas, y ya no resultaba un castigo tener que abrir los ojos, por lo menos, no era tan malo. El apetito volvía, no con tanta ferocidad, y ése estómago reclamaba alimentos. Los pies comenzaban a pisar más fuerte, con determinación, y la respiración dejaba de sentirse monótona. Pan untaba mermelada en una galletita de agua, cuando un madrugador Giru se disponía a sentarse encima de una pila de libros lo suficientemente gruesos, colocados en una silla, para estar acorde a la altura de la mesa. La muchacha salió del transe sin sentido en que se había sumido sin proponérselo ni darse por enterada, cuando el pequeño robot captó su atención.

-Buenos días, Pan.

-¡Qué tal amigo de hojalata!- con un ánimo de lo más jovial y sociable.

-Giru giru, necesito restaurar energías.

-¿Por qué te gusta hablar raro, eh?- le preguntó entre curiosa y divertida, al tiempo que iba por una gran bolsa de metales de todo tipo que Trunks había recogido de la misma Capsule Corp..

-Fui programado para ser cortés- Pan puso un gran plato de una diversidad indecible de metales frente a él, y no necesitó decir más.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Y la cortesía la olvidas para comer! 

Giru devoraba cual Goku su platillo predilecto, y ella lo volvía a recordar por trigésima vez en la semana.  
>Era cierto que hacía tiempo que había partido, pero ella lo sentía como si ayer mismo hubiera pasado. Retraída en sus pensamientos otra vez, rememoraba cuando a sus cuatro años había asistido al torneo de las artes marciales. Deseaba volver alguna vez a esa semana antes del torneo, donde estaba con su abuelo entrenando, paseando por las montañas, o simplemente quedándose dormida luego de comer en el claro, con el ruido de la cascada que acompasadamente retumbaba a lo lejos en el bosque. Ésa etapa de su vida se resumía en una corta, simple, y justa palabra: felicidad.<p>

¿Hacía cuánto que no era feliz? Ya ni lo recordaba. Era, incluso, antes de que todo esto le pasara. No podía explicarse por qué, pero ella no había sido feliz estos últimos años. La mayoría del tiempo, se había sentido frustrada, y a veces, sola. Ya no tenía formas de entrenar que le resultaran provechosas; sus entrenamientos eran comúnmente sola, y tenía un rival cada tanto. Pero nunca encontró un rival que esté a su altura, pues unos eran muy débiles, y otros demasiado fuertes para su capacidad. Se sentía un término medio, fuerte, pero no tanto. Gokú había estado ahí para iniciarla en el mundo de las artes marciales, y con eso le regaló su mundo, una razón para superarse, y la base de su vida, prácticamente. Pero una vez que llegó a esta instancia, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Corría con ventaja, y con desventaja. Era, pero no era. Sí, estaba estancada. Y en esos momentos, sentía que Gokú tendría las palabras justas para guiarla, pero ya no podía escucharlo. Ni si quiera tenía un lugar para visitarlo, no sabían dónde estaba. Ya no tenía forma de encontrarlo en alguna parte, sólo en su mente, mezclado entre los recuerdos. Era extraño, siempre sentía que lo volvería a ver. Siempre tenía esa sensación, esa certeza que a veces era duda, ese presentimiento de que la vida los volvería a cruzar alguna vez más. Desesperación. Siempre terminaba recordándolo, mas no quería seguir haciéndolo. Sabía que no podía ser feliz por su culpa. Él tenía la culpa, indudablemente.

-Pan  
><em><br>_Pero no podía buscarlo, no tenía donde. Lo necesitaba, pero no estaba. ¿Qué había hecho ella para que él se fuera? ¿Tanto la odiaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella?

-Pan

_Eso pasa. No desea verme... y no sabía cómo decírmelo, porque era muy bueno y no quería herirme. Por eso no me lo dijo, no quería decirme que no me quería. Maldito viaje espacial, eso lo arruinó todo, ¡nunca debí meterme a esa estúpida nave! Y más idiota yo, ¡qué estúpida que fui! Debería haber vuelto cuando ellos me lo habían pedido... Seguro fui una gran molestia para ellos, y no se atreven a decirlo. ¡Y qué demonios hago aquí!  
><em>  
>-¡Pan!<p>

Se levantó de golpe provocando que la silla en la que estaba cayera al piso, sin sentir que unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro desde sus ojos empañados de ellas. Apretó con fuerza sus ojos, y trató de calmarse. Quieta y tensa como estaba, sentía las manos de Trunks haciendo fuerza para abrir su puño derecho, no sabía por qué, pero tampoco podía moverse para averiguarlo. Mientras tanto, esos pensamientos que había tenido, se repetían ininterrumpidamente, torturándose sin desearlo realmente. Y no podía detenerse. Y no escuchaba nada, solo un murmullo que por momentos eran gritos para volver a los murmullos. Quería abrir los ojos, y no podía. No podía hacer nada más que pensar. Definitivamente, era una inútil. Ya se había hartado de repetírselo, pero era cierto, no servía para nada. Sin ella podrían hacer todo de igual manera, incluso, mejor. _¡Basta!_Quería despertar. Ya no quería esto para ella.

-¡Pan!

Más presión en su mano, más tensionado su cuerpo. Su mandíbula estaba totalmente apretada con fuerza furiosa. _¿Por qué no puedo?_Se angustiaba. Se asustaba. Se tenía miedo. Sentía miedo de sí misma. Y poco a poco la presión de su mano se relajó, y pudo abrir sus ojos. Y asustada como se sentía, miró lo que más cerca tenía. Trunks, la miraba preocupado, otra vez. Pero sus manos llamaron su atención... estaban ensangrentadas.

-¡Trunks! ¿Te lastimé?- se apresuró a preguntar preocupada y con el mismo temor. Podía ver gotas de sangre en el piso.

-No, pan, fuiste tú.- Pan no le comprendía.- Tu mano... ¿acaso no te da cuenta?- le decía desconcertado

-¿Qué...?

Su mano izquierda estaba bien, no tenía nada. Pero la derecha era el problema. En el piso estaba el causante de tal cosa. Su mano tenía un tajo, y ella no sentía el dolor hasta no verlo. El cuchillo tirado en el piso causaba terror con su sangre por todos lados. Atónita, sin saber qué decir o hacer, se quedó contemplando la lastimadura hasta que Natsuki la sentó en una silla para poder curarle la mano. Le pasaba un paño, humedecido en un líquido que Pan no podía especificar, con el que le limpió la sangre. Con otro líquido y otro paño, le limpió la herida nuevamente y le provocó un pequeño ardor. 

-No sé como, pero tuviste suerte.- Le dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa amable- Podrías haber necesitado puntos, pero no es una herida profunda, no es grave.

Pan no contestó. Natsuki se desenvolvía con total confianza en lo que estaba haciendo, y Pan le agradecía internamente ese gesto, la tranquilizaba demasiado. Tras unos segundos que tardó Natsuki limpiando su lastimadura, sacó unas gasas y una venda y procedió a vendarla.

-Listo.- Sin perder su amabilidad- ¿Te quedó muy apretada?

-No, así está bien, gracias.- Le respondía tímidamente con pena.

-Mañana tengo que volver a curarla, así hasta que comience a sanar, más o menos en una semana.

-Gracias...- Trunks se había ido de la sala, y ambas muchachas estaban solas.

-Mira, yo no sé qué es lo que tienes, y tampoco voy a invadirte preguntándote, ni voy a regañarte, pero quiero que si necesitas algo, hablar, o lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí si no deseas hablarlo con Trunks. Debes tranquilizarte, así vas a ver mejor las cosas.

-Muchas gracias Natsuki, en serio.- No tenía ganas de hablarlo en ese momento, quizás más calmada se atrevería.

-De nada – y le volvió a sonreír- ¿tienes hambre? Yo venía con un apetito tremendo.

-Muy poca.

-¿Me acompañas al menos?

-Sí- y Pan logró sonreirle sinceramente.  
>.<p>

Esa mujer la calmaba con solo su presencia, y eso necesitaba. Natsuki se levantó a buscarse un plato, y a los segundos, Trunks reapareció en la escena. La miró y se acercó a ella, se agachó para quedar a su altura y le dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que tienes, Pan?- Realmente estaba preocupado – Quiero.. no, necesito ayudarte, ya no eres esa Pan que no se rendía nunca. Te necesitamos fuerte Pan, tú te necesitas fuerte.

-Sí.. lo sé- le contestó con la cabeza gacha y jugando como una niña con sus dedos.

-Siempre pudiste con todo, y sé que con esto también puedes, confía en tí Pan, yo lo hago.

Lo miró y le sonrió, y sin pensarlo, se abalanzó y le dio ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba. El nudo vovlió a su garganta y derramó lágrimas.

-Ya no llores pequeña- le decía mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

-No quiero hacerlo- le respondió entre risas, y Trunks se separó un poco del agarre para mirarla

-Ya te has vuelto loca, ¡mírate! Llorar riendo – Le seca unas lágrimas sin dejar de sonreirle. Pan, seguía llorando. Y también riendo.

-Pues creo que sí.

Y se calmó.

Y realmente estaba mal, realmente necesitaba un cambio de aire, la posibilidad de ver las cosas desde otro ángulo que en su estado no podía apreciar. Ya no era capaz de manejar su estado de ánimo, y su vida dependía de ello, pues en su lapsus de descontrol, ya no sabía que era capaz de cometer. Por eso se tenía miedo, y lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a alguien. Un día estaba bien, y al segundo siguiente no tenía idea de qué pasaría. Y eso no estaba para nada bien.

* * *

><p>Al atardecer estaba en su cuarto acostada, mirando el techo, meditando lo que había pasado hacía a penas unas horas. Barajó todas las posibilidades que se le ocurrieron... Una más absurda e improbable que otra. Quería una solución, y sabía que sola muy lejos no iba a llegar. Claro, para soluciones rápidas de todo tipo, siempre estaba su amiga Bra. Pero la que estaba en el baile era ella, y su amiga no podía ayudarla. Tantos años junto a ella deberían haber servido para que se instruya un poco en la materia <em>soluciones rápidas y efectivas<em>. Y Bra lo hacía ver muy sencillo, cuando no lo era, al menos, no en ese momento.

La evitó, quiso descartarla, pero era la decisión más acertada para lo que ella buscaba. Era complicado, para ella y para todos. Pero debía hacerlo, pues otra idea no tenía, y después de todo, de salir lastimada, no dañaría a nadie más que ella. _Es lo mejor. Ya no tengo opción... Si no puedo controlarme, no puedo estar segura de no dañar a alguien. Y no me quiero convertir en un Monstruo._

Y ésa palabra sentía ella que la definía. Un monstruo en vías de desarrollo al menos. En vías de causar un daño. Y más temor le causaba saber que cuando se ponía en ese estado, sentía la necesidad de pelear, pelear y ganar. Destruir todo lo que encontrara a su alrededor, tenía sed de mal, de aniquilar. Todo eso de un segundo para otro. Y hasta el momento no había dicho nada, pues lo había sabido dominar, aunque notaba que en sus sueños no lo hacía.

Sus sueños se habían vuelto violentos, y lastimosamente, podía recordarlos. Se recordaba haberse soñado en distintas situaciones, alrededor de cuerpos ensangrentados por su propia culpa, y sus manos y ropas la delataban al verse manchada de ellos. Y en ese momento del sueño, se sentía bien, completa, y sin tristeza. Y cuando se levantaba, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y no podía dejar de impresionarse por haberse visto en la situación contraria a la que generalmente era. Se estaba empezando a asustar, y con justas razones. _Error, soy un monstruo, sólo que todavía lo tengo escondido. Me doy asco_. Y sabía que necesitaba ayuda, pero no la quería pedir, se avergonzaba de ella misma, ¿qué pensarían los demás si la vieran en su estado? Nada agradable, seguro.

* * *

><p>Trunks había agotado las ideas. Era muy lamentable ver a Pan tan triste y hacer algo para evitarlo y no lograr nada. Le faltaba una idea más, precisaba una <em>solución rápida y efectiva<em>, y por más que intentaba no lo conseguía. Más de lo que hacía por ella no podía hacer porque la circunstancia misma se lo impedía, y ciertamente eso era deprimente. Se sentía como si no hiciera nada por ella, y no quería que empeorara. Abatido y derrumbado.

En la noche, Trunks fue el último en ir a su cuarto. Le apetecía quedarse a tomar un poco de wisky, además de quedarse vigilando por cualquier eventualidad que llegara a ocurrir. Necesitaba un respiro, cambiar su ánimo. Desde _ese día_ que no había hecho otra cosa más que mantener su mente ocupada en pensar planes y cosas por el estilo para la parte que ahora le tocaba, y esquivaba el dolor, sabía que no tenía que rendirse. Pero eso, como cada cosa, cada vez le resultaba más difícil. Pero no quería entregarse al dolor, no quería ver a Pan y ser su copia, aunque si seguía evitándolo, terminaría igual, o peor. Y por más que no lo quisiera, extrañaba todo de su vida; extrañaba a su madre, así de amorosa, loca y gritona; extrañaba a su padre reservadamente cariñoso; a su pequeña hermana molesta y pícara. Extrañaba levantarse temprano todos los días para ir a CC a ejercer su trabajo, extrañaba entrenar con su padre, con su mejor amigo. Extrañaba _vivir la vida. _Porque ahora que no tenía nada de eso, se daba cuenta de que su vida era felicidad. Y sólo tenía una pequeña parte de su vida, que por si fuera poco, se estaba desmoronando. No lo quería admitir, pero estaba solo.  
>-Necesito entrenar.<br>Y una idea, que estuvo esperando tener, le pasó por su mente.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, el sol contrastaba con el cielo gris de todos los días, y entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Pan, quien con pereza se despertó y se informó que eran las 7:30 am. Luego de darse un baño, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Natsuki y Trunks estaban de buen ánimo según lo que Pan pudo percibir, e internamente se rogaba a ella misma no arruinar el momento.<p>

-Buenos días Pan- Le dijo Trunks con una cara que ella no pudo descifrar qué era.

-Buen día.

-¿Cómo estás, linda?- preguntó Natsuki mientras le servía una taza de café.

-Bien, mejor.- intentando ser cortés.

-Me alegro.- le sonrió- ¿Una tostada? Que bueno que nos dimos cuenta de congelar el pan, adoro comer tostadas con mermelada, ¡y ahora se me antojan a cada rato!- se reía animadamente.

-No, gracias Natsuki, eres muy amable.

-Hoy deberías aceptar. Tienes que alimentarte bien.- se metió Trunks

Pan se sentía sobreprotegida, ambos le insistieron durante el desayuno que comiera esto, que comiera lo otro, que comiera allá, que acá, que más arroz, que coma, que coma, que coma.

-Ya basta, estoy llena.- anunció alejando de ella el plato de cereales con leche que tenía en frente y había acabado.

-Bien, me alegro por tí.- le respondió Trunks, y se levantó de la mesa luego de haber comido el doble de lo que ella comió.

Natsuki que vio todo como si fuera una película entretenidísima de comedia, junto con Pan, comenzó a levantar las vajillas usadas. Giru ya había entrado más en confianza con Blue, y ahora sabía que para que no lo persiguiera tenía que darle alimento o jugarle un ratito con una pelotita para que después siguiera jugando sola. Luego de que terminaran de lavar las vajillas, Trunks apareció con el traje espacial puesto, señal de que iba a salir.

-Toma, póntelo.- se dirigió a Pan, quien lo miró con cara de no entender

-¿Hace falta algo?- preguntó suponiendo.

-No. Sólo póntelo y vamos.

Pan se fue al baño a cambiarse, y cuando salió, escuchó a Trunks y Natsuki hablando.

-¿Segura no quieres venir?

-No Trunks, en serio, por mí está bien, si algo sucediera te contacto y listo. Además, nada malo me va a pasar, tengo con que entretenerme con este par.- le dijo divertida.

Pan no quiso interrumpirlos, o más bien, quiso escuchar un poco, y se dirigió donde ellos estaban.

-¿Lista?

-Sí

-Hasta luego Natsuki, cuídate, y ya sábes, nos llamas- se despidió Trunks -. Igualmente, en un rato nos vemos.

-No hay problema, ¡diviértanse!- los despidió contenta

_¿Diviértanse? Y a esta qué le pasa, ¿divertirnos?  
><em>

Salieron como ya era costumbre.

-Hoy haremos un sobrevuelo, es lo mejor.

Pan se limitó a no contestar y sólo seguirlo. Mientras volaban por la Ciudad del Este, Pan no se concentraba en lo que estaba haciendo, cosa que hacía que Trunks se le adelantara.

-¿No estamos muy alto desde aquí? No podremos ver nada.- preguntó Pan

-Lo sé.

_¿Y éste qué tiene en mente? Bah, da igual_. Ni un ápice de ánimo para interrogar más allá de lo escueto de las palabras de Trunks._ Si no quiere contar, no quiero preguntar, basta de rodeos_. Y le extrañaba que cada vez iba tomando más altura en su vuelo, hasta que de golpe, comenzó a volar verticalmente hacia arriba.  
>-Sígueme- se dio vuelta para decirle -.<p>

Y lo siguió, y pronto se dio cuenta de dónde se dirigía: el templo de Kamisama. _Quizás debemos buscar más semillas del ermitaño_ pensaba, pero, se equivocaba. Los planes de Trunks eran otros muy distintos.  
>Desolado, caminaron hasta dentro, sin que intercambiaran una palabra. Cuando llegaron a una puerta y Trunks se detuvo, se dio cuenta de que no quería semillas.<p>

-¿Por qué vinimos hasta aquí?- le preguntó Pan.

-Entra- le contestó, y Pan le hizo caso.

Trunks la siguió y cerró la puerta tras de él. Abrió una cajita contenedora de cápsulas, y sacó una.

-Perdona la intromisión, pero tomé tu cápsula para emergencias.- siguió Trunks, y se la lanzó a su mano.

-¿Qué...?- Pan entendía cada vez menos – ¿Podrías decirme para qué vinimos hasta aquí? ¡No entiendo Trunks!

-¡Ya, no te desesperes, mujer!- le contestó rápidamente- Vinimos a hacer algo que necesitamos, entrenar - Pan se sorprendió por la confesión-. Ponte ropa deportiva.

Pan se fue a un cambiador que estaba ubicado en la entrada, y a los pocos minutos salió vestida para el entrenamiento.

-Y dime, ¿por qué hemos venido a la habitación del tiempo?- Trunks ya estaba con su traje de entrenamientos y listo para comenzar.

-Es que desde aquí no se sienten los ki's, y además, el beneficio de poder estar días y que en el plano normal hayan transcurrido tan solo minutos- le dijo a su amiga –. Pero no te preocupes, solo estaremos para un entrenamiento solo. Bien, ¿comenzamos?

Pan asintió con su cabeza, y el entrenamiento empezó. Al principio, solo eran patadas y puños. Ambos hacía tiempo que no entrenaban, y estar haciéndolo significaba un gran alivio, pues eran saiyajines, y su sangre lo reclamaba. Los dos descargaban toda su bronca y rabia contra el otro, claro que Trunks tenía que controlarse más, aunque la muchacha bien sabía lo que hacía y no lo hacía nada mal. Al contrario de otras veces, la mente de Pan estaba sumergida en los recuerdos de los últimos días, y arremetía contra Trunks con una furia notoria, y éste último también, pero más apaciguado, si esa era la palabra.

La emoción iba en aumento, así como el gasto de energía y su ki. Pan sentía como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera sus extremidades a una velocidad inconmensurable, y sus sueños se figuraban en su mente, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlos realidad. Fue en ese momento cuando se detuvo en seco, y un golpe de su adversario terminó haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y por la fuerza utilizada la envió varios metros lejos de donde estaba. Trunks se acercó y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Estas desconcentrada

-Ya, no importa, sigamos.

Y apareció detrás de él con un movimiento rápido, y de un golpe de codo, también lo llevó lejos de allí. Se acercó, y la lluvia de puños y patadas siguió durante unos minutos, hasta que se convirtió en tormenta cuando Pan tuvo la oportunidad de realizar un Kame Hame Ha. Trunks lo detuvo con un Burning Attack, hasta que ganó y Pan tuvo que esquivar su ataque. Destellaban colores en la habitación del tiempo, y Trunks cada vez se veía más forzado a convertirse en la fase uno del Supersaiyajin, pues los movimientos de Pan y sus ataques parecían ir en aumento, ya que cada vez recibía más golpes. Pan, por su parte, quería que él peleara con ella utilizando todo su poder, y sabía que Trunks no lo querría hacer, por lo que se veía obligada a expulsar más su ki, aunque no supiera cuánto aguantaría su cuerpo.

-¡Pelea con todas tus fuerzas!- le gritó imperante luego de tirarlo por quinta vez consecutiva – ¡Hazlo, Trunks!

Se apareció como una ráfaga tras ella, y la que ahora estaba en el piso era Pan, que no quiso perder más tiempo tirada, y retomó la batalla con más furia aún. Trunks no iba a convertirse, lo sabía. Eso la enfurecía más; sentía la necesidad de sentir dolor en su cuerpo, y tampoco quería dejar de pelear, por lo que si no se convertía, mucho daño no iba a recibir. Y sus ganas de exterminar tampoco desaparecían, ya no podía controlarlas en su estado más puro y consiente de sí misma. Trunks recibía cada golpe de Pan como si ésta tratase de matarlo; sabía que necesitaba descargarse, pero no dimensionaba hasta qué punto. Pero no sabía que estaba errado, realmente, ella quería matarlo. Deseaba con locura tener una víctima en sus manos como en sus sueños, y no podía apartaro de su mente. Por momentos se asustaba y dejeba de atacar, y era cuando Trunks la enviaba lejos.

Ya habían pasado horas desde que estaban allí dentro, y Trunks comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Pan no cedería hasta que él se transformara. Aprovechó la última caída de su contrincante, y elevado a unos cuantos metros, de un segundo a otro ya se había transformado. Pan, que comenzaba a sentirse extenuada, miró hacia arriba, donde estaba el resplandor, y se acercó a él con todas las ganas de enfrentarlo. Sus ganas crecieron cuando al querer darle un golpe, Trunks la envió al mismo lugar de donde había salido a atacarlo. Ella volvió, y cada ataque que daba era esquivado o detenido por Trunks, quien había dejado de atacarla para defenderse mientras gastara sus energías. Confundido entre su resplandor, destellos de electricidad se desprendían del cuerpo de la chica, que aumentaba su ira con cada golpe propinado a la nada misma, y se encolerizaba al ver que Trunks no hacía más que defenderse.

-¡Atácame!- espetó alejándose unos metros de él para tomar un respiro

-Lo estás haciendo bien.

-No me interesa lo que pienses, ¡atácame! No juegues conmigo, yo quiero pelear ¡no atacar y que tú te defiendas!

Sin siquiera saber cómo, Trunks se puso tras ella y la sujetó de los brazos mientras Pan le daba la espalda.

-Si es lo que quieres...

Al instante de haberla paralizado, la tiró lejos, y se acercó al lugar donde había quedado y le lanzó bolas de energías débiles sin apuntarle directamente. Tras un minuto cesó, y la polvareda comenzó a disiparse. Esperó a que se levantara, y con la ropa hecha harapos, el cuerpo medio magullado, y casi sin fuerzas ya para sostenerse mucho rato en pie, se posicionó para dar su estocada final, y Trunks se apresuró para evitarle otro golpe cuando advirtió que caería desplomada al suelo. La cargó y la dejó en una cama que había cerca de la entrada, era mejor que descansara un rato.

* * *

><p>-Pan, despierta.- llamaba Trunks a la muchacha que plácidamente dormía desde hacía 8 largas horas.<p>

Tras mucha insistencia, abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Auch...

-Buen día, ¿cómo estás?

-Adolorída... y mucho.- se sentó y Trunks la imitó sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Pan lo miró y no entendía por qué él no estaba dañado, ¿acaso sus golpes no le habían hecho nada? Imposible, ella recordaba haberlo visto sangrar al menos.

-Toma – y le extendió una semilla del ermitaño. En otra ocasión la hubiera rechazado para tener por si sucedía alguna emergencia más grave, pero sin ella no podría ni moverse. Al menos, sus ataques también lo habían obligado a Trunks a que comiera una.

Luego de darse un baño, salieron de la habitación con los trajes puestos, y regresaron a la mansión. Al llegar, una sorprendida Natsuki los recibió.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿No fueron?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Sí, estuvimos casi un día.- le respondió Trunks algo divertido con su cara.

-Pero... eso es imposible

-No lo es, una hora allí equivale a 10 segundos del plano normal- le explicaba Pan.

-Es increíble que exista algo así- respondió emocionada.- sólo pasaron 15 minutos, y exagero. Imagino que vienen hambrientos

-No, comimos una semilla del ermitaño. - le dijo Pan, que vio la cara de "nunca escuché eso" de Natsuki y lo vio a Trunks con expresión divertida – Las semillas del ermitaño sirven para curar heridas en un segundo, y cuando comes una puedes estar 10 días sin necesitar comer.

-Vaya... ya veo. Ustedes sí que son raros, cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que son monstruos. Es fascinante.

* * *

><p>Haber tenido esa sesión de entrenamiento a Pan le había servido muchísimo. Ya no se sentía tan nerviosa ó temerosa de perder la cordura, pues ya había saciado a su costado sanguinario, pero de todos modos sabía que eso era transitorio. Mañana, pasado, o incluso en unas horas, podía volver a tomar el control, y no quería estar ahí para que la vieran. Ésa era la mejor opción, y debía ser discreta para que no la detuvieran. Esa noche misma lo haría, ya lo había decidido y no se echaría atrás.<p>

* * *

><p>Al caer la noche, cuando Natsuki y Trunks se habían ido a dormir, Pan se levantó sigilosamente, tomó la mochila que había preparado, las cápsulas, las guardó y se dispuso a salir del cuarto sin hacer ruido. Llegó a la puerta, sin haberse molestado en ponerse el traje, pues había llovido esa mañana, y a la noche había salido el sol, por lo que rastros de <em>nieve<em> no se veían. Además, el traje hacía mucho ruido, ruido que no tenía que hacer para no levantar a nadie. Cuando estaba por salir, Blue llamó su atención con un leve llorisqueo. Pan se volteó y se le acercó.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? No puedes acompañarme esta vez. Prefiero que te quedes aquí, linda.- la acariciaba y un nudo se asomaba en su garganta.- No te preocupes, quizás vuelva por ti si encuentro un buen refugio.  
>Dicho eso, le dio un último beso, y se fue sin más. Caminó sin saber dónde ir, escondiéndose en el trayecto por si Trunks o alguien más la veía. Ocultando su ki, llegó a donde terminaba la Ciudad del Oeste, y entró en una ciudad que conocía como la palma de su mano: la Ciudad del Norte.<br>La nostalgia la invadió al ver las montañas grises, apagadas y sin vida. Recorrió unos metros, recordando momentos de su vida que la distraían del camino, y todo se veía fuera de lugar. Desde que _había sucedido_, no había ido por su hogar, y no tenía idea de la tristeza que le iba a generar ver todo destrozado.

* * *

><p>Trunks estaba en su cuarto, cuando su estómago increíblemente le reclamaba comida. Bajó a la sala, y vio en la puerta a Blue, que estaba sentada esperando que algo pasara.<br>-¿Qué pasa Blue?- se le acercó, y la perra empezó a llorar y a rasguñar el piso donde estaba la burbuja de plástico - ¿Quieres salir?  
>Blue quería decirle a Trunks qué le pasaba, y comenzó a caminar en círculos desiguales, y de golpe corrió al pasillo de los dormitorios, se paró en la puerta del de Pan, y comenzó a ladrar llamando a Trunks, quien llegó, y abrió la puerta. En el cuarto Pan no estaba, y Trunks entendía qué le decía Blue. Natsuki se despertó con tanto alboroto, y salió a ver qué sucedía<br>-¿Qué pasa Trunks?- Vio una expresión indescifrable en su rostro  
>-Pan, se escapó.<br>-¿Qué..?

* * *

><p>La vegetación estaba exterminada. Era verdaderamente una suerte que los cuerpos ya no estuvieran, al menos no tendría que haber lidiado con eso también. Sus pasos la acercaron a un bosque que tenía todos los árboles deshojados y las ramas quebradizas. Y a lo lejos, vio algo que le llamaba la atención. Era una especie de luz pequeña que dejaba ver una especie de arbusto pequeño, que la invitaba a acercarse. Pero cuando quiso reaccionar, ya era tarde. Sintió el ki de Trunks acercarse con toda velocidad para donde ella se encontraba, y sin pensarlo, comenzó a correr en dirección a la luz, y no sabía por qué hacía eso. A los pocos segundos, Trunks la vio correr, y aumentó su velocidad. Luego descendió al piso para seguirla corriendo.<p>

-¡Pan! ¡Espera!

-¡Ya vete Trunks, sigue tu vida!

Trunks corrió más rápido aún, y vio la luz, y se detuvo en seco, al igual que Pan lo hizo cuando estuvo en frente a la luz. Paralizado, y maravillado, veía esa luz olvidando por un instante qué estaba haciendo, mientras escuchaba un murmullo de una mujer. Pan se agachó, y lo miró de cerca. Era un collar con un dije color verde esmeralda que brillaba como si fuera un diamante, tal vez lo era. Trunks, que vio la mano de Pan acercarse lentamente al dije, pudo reaccionar.

-¡NO, PAN!, ¡NO LO TOQUES!

No sabía por qué, pero a pesar de ser bellísimo, algo le decía que no debía tocarlo. Pero Pan, que estaba ensimismada, no lo escuchó, y lo tocó.

-¡NO!

De un segundo a otro, Trunks tuvo que protegerse porque un haz de luz verde iluminó todo el bosque, y una ráfaga de viento lo tiraba hacia atrás. Pero alcanzó a ver la figura de Pan desaparecer y escuchar esos mismos murmullos aumentar el volumen y gritar, y todo eso, en un segundo.

Y no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que había presenciado. Sólo que Pan, ya no estaba.

Se había esfumado.

* * *

><p><em><span>Nota de autora:<span>_

Canción del día: Azul – Cristian Cast... Nah, mentira, jaja ^^

La canción del día es Monster, de una banda llamada Skillet. Me enteré por ahí que es una banda de "Rock Cristiano", no sé, la canción no creo que hable de Dios, más bien, habla de este capítulo, está buena. Creo que un capítulo como el de hoy, necesitaba algo potente (es onda Alternative metal)

Estuve mucho tiempo sin actualizar, mejor ni hago la cuenta. Llegué a un punto en el que me dí cuenta de lo complicado que es escribir una historia con solo tres personajes que interactúan entre sí porque no pueden hacerlo con alguien más. Sumado a esto, hace poco vine de un viaje que me dejo revolucionada, así que peor todavía (para la historia). Suena raro cuando éste es el capítulo más largo que escribí hasta ahora.

No sé cómo habrá quedado la escena del entrenamiento, nunca escribí algo así (va, nunca escribí xD ). Le hacía falta algo de acción al fic, es que igualmente es la onda que le quiero dar, todo triste, quizás tétrico, no sé como quedarán estos intentos.

Disculpen si quedó algún error gramatical, o se me escapó arreglar algo, es que cuando iba a guardar el capítulo me falló la conexión y perdí todos los arreglos que le hice, y la verdad, pasó tanto tiempo que no quiero demorar ni un minuto más.

Que linda intriga les dejo con el final.

**ATENCIÓN - **Cerveza GRATIS.

Ahora que tengo su atención (?) jajaja, bueno, quería contarles que hice un **playlist** en **Youtube** donde se encuentra en soundtrack oficial (?) de **Elegidos**. Me pareció que era una buena idea para que sea más fácil encontrar la _canción del día. _Obviamente está organizado desde el primer capítulo hasta el último, y los que están en ingles, TODOS tienen traducción. Si te interesa verlo, podes entrar al canal que es ***** /user/afrodita19ff *****, o buscarlo en mi profile. Es una buena oportunidad para todos aquellos vagos que no nos da ganas buscar algo que una loca de Fanfiction nos manda a escuchar. ^^

No hay más nada que decir, así que espero que les haya gustado, que no se estén aburriendo, y si se aburren díganmelo, si les gusta también, y tooooodo lo que quieran decirme. También si quieren descargarse porque hacía mucho que no actualizaba, siempre y cuando sea con respeto ;)

Confieso que este es mi capítulo favorito, hasta ahora, porque sé que el que viene, me va a gustar mucho más.

Los quiere y les desea MUCHA suerte y les agradece de todo corazón,

__**Afrodita19~**__

* * *

><p>PD: Estoy un poco bromista, no vayan a creer que estoy loca porque lo estoy solo un poco. Saludos :D<p> 


	9. Fuera de tiempo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, y todas su sagas, no me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia simplemente está creada para brindar entretenimiento a sus lectores :)~

* * *

><p>Fuera de tiempo. <p>

- Pan, se escapó.

- ¿Qué..? ¿Cómo puede ser? Por Dios ¿qué vas a hacer?

Trunks caminaba apurado de un lado a otro.

- No lo sé, ¡tiene oculto su ki! - Natsuki entendió que no era momento para hablar, por lo que calló, y a los pocos segundos, Trunks volvió a hablar- Quédate aquí, llámame si sucede algo, voy a buscarla

- Está bien, suerte – le contestó

- Sí, la voy a necesitar. - dijo en un susurro antes de irse. 

* * *

><p>Sintió el ki de Trunks acercarse con toda velocidad para donde ella se encontraba, y sin pensarlo, comenzó a correr en dirección a la luz, y no sabía por qué hacía eso. A medida que avanzaba, escuchaba murmullos cada vez más claros; una mujer le decía insistentemente<p>

_- Ven_

Pan estaba en trance, estaba entregada a esa luz, y podía hacer cualquier cosa que ésta le ordenara.

_- Cumplirás tu deseo más anhelado._

Oía las palabras suaves y claras que esa mujer decía con una gran modulación, y no hacía más que aumentar la velocidad para llegar a ella. Sin embargo, cada paso que daba, más veía Pan que se alejaba de aquella luz, como si estuviera jugando con ella.

- ¡Pan! ¡Espera!

Había olvidado que Trunks la persegía, pues el motivo de su corrida se había convertido en ir hacia esa luz, ya no escapaba de él. Y la voz le habló a Pan.

_- Contéstale._

- ¡Ya vete Trunks, sigue tu vida!

Sintió cómo Trunks estaba a punto de alcanzarla, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco, pues de un momento a otro, la luz estuvo frente a ella.

_- Escúcha... Te cumpliré tu deseo, sólo debes hacer algo muy simple._

Pan se agachó para mirar de cerca. Un collar de plata muy bien trabajado, sostenía un dije alargado, transparente y brillante por demás. Resplandecía en un color verde esmeralda que dejaría ciego a cualquiera, pero Pan parecía no inmutarse.

_- Tócame..._

Maravillada como estaba, y en cuclillas, no hacía más que admirar el dije que tenía en frente.

_- Hazlo, tócame, tócame y tu deseo será realidad_

Su mano comenzó a moverse en dirección al dije, con intención de hacer lo que esa voz le pedía. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción, y ya no recordaba nada de su vida. Su vida, en ese momento, fue ése dije, y nada más.

- ¡NO, PAN!, ¡NO LO TOQUES!

Obnubilada, la cercanía se hacía cada vez más visible, y con eso cada vez se sentía más feliz, y no entendía por qué, pero la hacía feliz.

Y lo tocó, y un resplandor verde se extendió alrededor de ella y del bosque, y pronto se vio en una dimensión en la que cada momento de su vida estaba mezclado. Tras un tiempo indeterminado, Pan sintió cómo cayó en algo firme, y sintió un cansancio infernal.

_- Recuerda, nadie debe verte._

Y se quedó dormida.

Corría, volaba, y saltaba de árbol en árbol, pero no la podía encontrar. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Ya había recorrido el bosque entero más de tres veces, y luego de verificar que no estaba, volvió al lugar último donde la había visto. Pero no existía tal arbusto y tal dije colgado de una rama. Simplemente había desaparecido junto con ella. Y se quedó esperando que volviera.  
>Pero no lo hizo.<p>

Con la salida del sol, decidió que ya era tiempo de regresar, y en el camino no perdió de vista ni un solo detalle, pero no había nada ni nadie. Entró, y fue Natsuki quien lo recibió.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Se esfumó frente a mis ojos - le dijo mientras caminaba en dirección al sillón y se sentaba; Natsuki no le dijo nada, seguro pensaba qué le habría querido decir -. La busqué por todos lados. No está.

- ¿Estás seguro? Quizás se escondió muy bien...

- No se escondió, algo se la llevó.

- ¿Qué...? - esperó que le contestara, pero no lo hizo - Disculpa Trunks, no entiendo...

- Había... una luz, era verde y brillaba demasiado, y Pan la tocó, y desapareció.- Natsuki enmudeció intentando creer esa historia que Trunks le contaba, era totalmente insostenible. - ¡Y no pude hacer nada! ¡Me quedé parado como un maldito desgraciado, y podría haber evitado esto!

Furioso consigo mismo, apretó sus puños, y se siguió maldiciendo internamente.

- No te pongas así, Trunks, no es tu culpa. - Natsuki se acercó a él, y posó su mano sobre su hombro – Estoy segura de que volverá

- Eso espero... 

* * *

><p>Había olor a jazmines, y su ropa no era adecuada para tremendo calor que estar a la luz del sol le provocaba. Recostada sobre algo húmedo se movió y sintió su cuerpo entumecido. Su cabeza estallaba de dolor y mareos intermitentes mientras la brisa jugaba con algunos mechones de su pelo. Cantos de... <em>¿pájaros?<em> llenaban el lugar como si de una mañana se tratara. Estuvo varios minutos disfrutando de esa extraña sensación de paz que sentía. No tenía idea de qué se trataba, últimamente todo era nuevo para ella, pero era algo que la hacía sentir como en casa. Porque otra vez, no quería abrir sus ojos. No deseaba despertarse para vivir esa mugrosa vida que tenía. Viviendo bajo un techo con dos personas que bien podrían hacerlo mejor sin su maldita presencia. Y todo lo que había vivido este tiempo, de pronto, llovió en su cabeza. Y rememoró que había escapado, y lo último de lo que se acordaba: Trunks persiguiéndola. Con inusitada rapidez, abrió sus ojos y se sentó, pero tuvo que proteger su vista de una cantidad de luz estrepitosa que no contaba con presenciar. Unos segundos después, y el asombro dominó la situación. Verde, rosa, rojo, amarillo, marron, celeste, violeta, y demás colores decoraban el lugar en el que se encontraba

Era asombroso; los colores llenaban el lugar de paz, tranquilidad, y alegría. Pan no podía creerlo.

- Esto es imposible – dijo mientras se levantaba y daba unos primeros pasos lentos y dubitativos - _¿Acaso ya habrá terminado todo?_ - y se le cruzó inmediatamente por su cabeza la posibilidad de que simplemente ése haya sido su fin. - _¿Habré muerto?... ¿Y qué hay de los demás? ¿Trunks también habrá muerto? Pero... ¿Por qué? _- Comenzó a divagar en lo que había ocurrido cuando escapó. Recordó nuevamente a un Trunks persiguiéndola, y el resto de lo sucedido le resultaba borroso. -_ No recuerdo nad_a...

Se olvidó del paisaje en el que estaba, y parada en el lugar con sus manos a los costados de su cabeza adolorida y mareada, se esforzó por rememorar al menos un segundo más de lo que pasó. Recordó una luz verde, un voz femenina, y a Trunks pidiéndole que _no lo tocara_

– _¿Que no toque qué?_

Pero el sonido de algo caminando hacia ella la devolvió a la realidad. Instintivamente, su cuerpo se pegó detrás de un árbol. Atenta a cualquier estímulo, adviritó que se encontraba cerca y se resguardó más, si es que podía. Unos segundos después, la figura detuvo su paso, y al mismo tiempo, lo hizo su corazón. Oyó el ruido de algo cayendo al pasto, y al segundo una manzana rodó hasta donde Pan se encontraba. Una punzada repentina de mareo imposibilitó a Pan de poder escapar de quien había ido en búsqueda de la manzana.

- ¡Pan! - oyó gritar y de un salto se abrazó a ella, sin que se inmutara- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Esa voz inconfundible...

- Giru – alcanzó a decir antes de caer arrastrando su espalda contra el árbol para terminar sentada con sus piernas pegadas al pecho. Giru deshizo el abrazo y se paró al lado de su amiga. - Me duele mi cabeza – explicó en un hilo de voz, antes de que le rodara una lágrima por su mejilla.

- Tranquilízate, iré por un remedio.- le avisó y desapareció de su lado.

Para suerte de Pan, y sorpresa, el mareo se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Confundida, se reincorporó de un salto ,y su estómago rugió cuando sus ojos vieron un montículo de frutas sobre una manta. Se agachó y agarró una mandarina ya que también tenía sed.

_- Gracias Giru.-_

Al volver con una especie de vaso con agua que Pan no pudo entender de dónde sacó, y una pastilla que tampoco supo su procedencia, se las alcanzó a su amiga.

- Con esto te sentirás mejor, giru, giru

- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó habiendo agarrado lo que su amigo le ofrecía.

- Analgésico, antipirético, salicilato y calmante.

_- Siempre tan técnico..._

Puso la pastilla en su boca, y tras un par de tragos, la digirió.

Una brisa ligera, obligó a las ramas y hojas de los árboles a danzar de un lado a otro, y éso mismo ayudó a Pan a oír risas que poco a poco se acercaban, mientras murmullos agobiantes se repetían

_- Recuerda, nadie debe verte._

Confundida pero decidida a no contradecir esa voz, imitó su accionar (torpemente) de esconder su figura tras el árbol, pues su ki ya estaba oculto. Se esforzó por escuchar con claridad ya que sus oídos zumbaban, pero borrosamente lograba oír apenas algo. Giru se subió a su hombro, y quieto allí se quedó, dejando olvidada una antena que había encontrado en un montículo de cacharros viejos. Pronto, las risas fueron perdiendo volumen, así como Pan su posición de defensa.

Con una manzana a medio comer, no supo contestarse qué había pasado para llegar al lugar en el que estaba. No era que le molestaba, porque realmente se sentía extrañamente bien, _como si estuviera en casa._ Necesitaba comprender, había un bache en su memoria que separaba la noche en que se fugó, del lugar en el cual se encontraba.

Tras comer incontable cantidad de frutas, intercalando el esfuerzo por rememorar, dejó simplemente caer su cuerpo de espalda al pasto. Inconscientemente encontraba formas variadas a las nubes, hábito adquirido desde tiempos remotos.

- _Rayos, no lo comprendo, ¿Qué puede haber sucedido?... - l_os minutos pasaban como segundos mientras en la mente de Pan se reproducía una y otra vez lo ultimo que había vivido. - _Si tan solo pudiera preguntar a alguien más que no sea yo, pero ¿quién?..._ ¡GIRU!- Gritó emocionada. El pequeño dio un salto del susto

- ¡Pan, peligro! ¡Pan, peligro!- repitió mientras buscaba un refugio seguro.

- ¡No! ¡no, no, no, no, no!- le replicó superponiendo sus palabras, mientras lo perseguía con sus brazos hacia adelante, moviendo desenfrenadamente sus manos de un lado a otro – Giru, escúchame, pero escúchame bien, necesito que prestes atención a lo que voy a preguntarte.- sin esperar una respuesta, y viéndolo más calmado, fue directo al grano. - ¿Tú sabes qué sucedió? ¿dónde estamos?

- Giru ver a Pan guardar sus cosas, Giru no abandonar amigos.

Su inesperada respuesta borró la ansiedad de su mente.

_- Qué desconsiderada, él se preocupó por mí, me siguió, me consiguió alimentos, una aspirina... y yo aquí, ofuscada pensando en mí, en cómo __yo__ llegue a este lugar, en __mi__ dolor de cabeza... yo, yo, yo, y yo.-_ Suspiró rendida. - Lo siento, Giru. Tú otra vez me seguiste, y como aquella vez me salvaste, me ayudaste demasiado – le dijo abrazándolo tiernamente como pocas veces. - Gracias amigo.

- Giru giru, giru giru.- De no haber sido que fuese un robot, cualquiera hubiera jurado que Giru se había sonrojado. 

* * *

><p>- ¡Es realmente una tragedia! - expresó sus condolencias visiblemente compungido - ¡Tan jóvenes, debiendo morir! - y más llanto sentido.<p>

Videl se encontraba siendo zarandeada por Dabura, quien tras largos días pasó buscándolas, pero que había tardado tanto debido a que en el camino siempre encontraba una distracción.

- ¡No es para tanto! Ni Trunks ni Pan murieron, yo sé que van a lograr encontrarle una solución a este problema.- le dijo Goten con despreocupación marca Son.

- ¡Pero …! - apartó la vista de Videl para mirar al nuevo emisor, se quedó mudo observando a Goten y lentamente se fue acercando a él - … Eres... ¡eres tan jovencito! - comenzó a moverlo con desenfreno al tomarlo por los hombros - ¡Qué tragedia, qué tragedia! ¡En el mundo hay gente demasiado cruel! Mi corazón no lo supera...

_- ¿En serio este tipo era el Rey de las Tinieblas?_ - pensó Goten mientras reía incómodo ante la reacción de Dabura.

- ¿Alguna noticia nueva? - Gohan llamó la atención con su llegada de los presentes, incluidos Milk, Bulma, y el Maestro Roshi.

- Uranai-Baba tuvo que irse... tenía un asunto importante que resolver.

- ¿Osea que no saben nada más? - le preguntó a su esposa

- Me temo que no.

- Rayos... Me siento un inútil estando aquí sin poder hacer nada - comenta Gohan con frustración

- Muchacho, mientras ocupes tu mente en el entrenamiento algo vas a estar haciendo – habló Roshi

- Lo sé, pero no es tant...

- ¡NO! - lo interrumpió Dabura - La violencia sólo lleva a más violencia. Yo les prometo que encontraremos una solución pacífica, para que nadie más salga lastimado... ¡ Tomémonos de las manos! - Gritó a los cuatro vientos a la vez que sujetaba las manos de Videl y Gohan, las dos víctimas más cercanas a él; miró soñador y con emoción hacia el cielo – Ahora, pensemos con el corazón, ¿en serio creen que la violencia aliviará sus almas en pena? Claro que ésa no es la solución...

Y siguió con su discurso, mientras a su público, hastiado, se le caía una gota de su cabeza. 

* * *

><p>Ya nada más quedaba por hacer. Ambos dedicaron el resto del día para relajarse. Encontraron a unos metros de donde estaban, una laguna no muy profunda, pero la suficientemente aprovechable para bañarse. Acostados mirando hacia el cielo, por la posición del sol, Pan dedujo que eran aproximadamente las 3:00 pm, horario justo en el que su hambre regresó. Explotó una cápsula que contenía una buena variedad de latas de conserva, y tras haber encontrado las ramas adecuadas para iniciar una fogata, y haber improvisado un soporte para que la lata se cocinara, se dispuso a calentar varias latas de arvejas, arroz, y vaya a saber quién cuántas otras más. Por su parte, Giru disfrutaba de esas latas que Pan ya no utilizaría.<p>

- Giru, ¿no te resulta familiar este lugar? - Preguntó sentada a un costado de la fogata.

- Pues sí, estamos cerca de Monte Paoz.

La confesión provocó que Pan se atragantara al pegar un salto de sorpresa

- ¿¡Cómo díces!? ¿¡Monte Paoz!?- Se acercó a Giru y lo puso a su altura zarandeándolo en todas direcciones - ¡qué es lo que sucedió!

- ¡Pan peligro! ¡Pan peligro! - Se alarmó y se subió a la copa de un árbol cercano.

- ¡Dime lo que sabes! - Su corazón estaba exaltado.

- Giru no saber, Pan, peligro.

Pan se quedó parada, pensativa.

_- Si estamos cerca de Monte Paoz, y la vegetación está intacta... ¡No entiendo!_ Giru, ¿hace cuánto que estamos aquí?

- Una noche- Le contestó más calmado, pero sin bajarse aún del árbol.

Atando cabos, Pan llegó a la conclusión de que luego de haber escapado, habían llegado al lugar en el que ahora estaban. Pero no tenía sentido que estuviese todo bien...

- Giru, no hay otra opción- Anunció apretando su puño derecho con decisión - ¡Vamos a recorrer el lugar!

Poco después de haber apagado la llama, y guardado sus pertenencias, ambos comenzaron la caminata manteniendo alerta todos sus sentidos.

_- Yo estaba yendo a casa... pero no se explica por qué hay verde por todos lados –_ razonaba Pan mientras tanto.

Cuando se encontraban a pocos metros, el corazón de Pan se aceleró como nunca antes lo había sentido; le resultaba extraño volver a su hogar, pero más raro era el hecho de que los colores no habían desaparecido, al contrario de como había visto aquel lejano y tortuoso día.

- El árbol más antiguo... - dijo en un susurro al detenerse para admirarlo, como cuando estaba con él.

Movió su cabeza para alejarlo de sus pensamientos, y siguieron el camino. Todo intacto, lleno de vida, imposible pero real.

Y llegaron.

Estaba atardeciendo, y una luz encendida fuera en la casa de sus abuelos captó su atención. Como ya le era costumbre, se escondió detrás de un árbol mientras el corazón explotaba en su pecho.

_- Es un sueño... un maldito sueño._

Se le escaparon lágrimas incontenibles. Apretó más sus puños, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil.  
>Pero un sonido captó su atención. Una puerta se abrió, y dos segundos más tarde, se cerró. Su corazón se paralizó, no podía abrir sus ojos, hasta que...<p>

- ¡Ahh! ¡Que rico comí! - Escuchó decir con alegría.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. La tensión en sus manos y su cuerpo se relajó, tanto, que sentía que iba a desplomarse al piso. Comenzó a temblar, a sollozar. Se sentía una bomba a segundos de explotar. Su estómago se encogió, y sintió una explosión de mariposas revolotear por su cuerpo.

_- No, no puede ser cierto... es... estoy loca, alucinando, no..._

Quería girar su cabeza

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Le habló.

Con una voz fría, desafiante. Pero no tanto.

Ya la había visto, por su torpeza. Por inmovilizarse, por no poder dominar la situación, algo tan común en ella últimamente Levantó unos centímetros su cabeza, y vio a Giru escondido tras un arbusto que estaba frente a ella, y allí fijó su vista, incapaz de hacer algo más que eso.

- ¿Acaso... te conozco? - La dureza en su voz desapareció. A cambio, utilizó un tono que Pan no supo cómo interpretar, estaba muy abrumada como para hacerlo. En vez de contestar, Pan oyó otra puerta abrirse.

- ¡Pequeña!- lo escuchó decir alegre - ¿Ya has terminado?

- ¡Sí!- respondió feliz.

- Pues ¿sabes algo? Tu abuela tiene mucho helado para tí, ¡como te gusta!

- ¡Síiii! - la oyó emocionarse e ir en busca del helado.

- A esta altura, Pan ya no tenía más dudas. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y los abrió para comprobar que no era un sueño. De ser así, sería uno muy vívido. No se dió cuenta en qué momento se acercó más a ella, hasta que le volvió a hablar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

_- No_...- Se agitó y comenzó a inspirar más fuerte, con desesperación. Y sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Cerró por milésima vez sus ojos, disfrutando los recuerdos, disfrutando de ese calor. Abrumada como se sentía, abrió sus ojos y decidida, pero temerosa, comenzó a voltearse lentamente, rogándole a Dendé por que no fuese un sueño.

Un último suspiro antes de levantar su vista. Lo único que era capaz de escuchar, era el retumbar de su corazón por todo su cuerpo. Y lo hizo.

Y lo vió. Y era real. Sentir su ki, lo hacía sentir real.

- No puede ser- susurró por fin. Vio su cara de desconcierto, en la que no había atisbo de desconfianza, de querer atacar.

_- Hazlo, tócame, tócame y tu deseo será realidad - _recordaba

- Es imposible...- se seguía diciendo a ella misma.

Vio cómo sus cejas se juntaban en signo de confusión. Estaba llorando otra vez, pero esta vez no era por tristeza, ni por miedo. Ése sabor no era de tristeza. Porque sus lágrimas eran dulces. Felices. Y ése hombre que estaba frente a ella no comprendía. Y ya no lo pudo soportar.

Años soñando el momento, tantos que ya no recordaba cuántos. Demasiado tiempo lo esperó. Innumerables veces lo necesitó Lo soñó en cada una de sus noches. Lo buscó hasta en el lugar más recóndito del planeta. Rogó a los cielos que al llegar a su hogar la estuviera esperando para que le cuente cómo había sido su día. Le habló sin que la escuchara, para desahogar sus penas. Le habló a su foto. A su recuerdo. A su memoria. Se sintió culpable por su partida. ¿Cuántas veces se había querido convencer de que él la seguía, de que no se había ido del todo? Era inevitable. Él siempre había estado para ella. Y así sentía cuando estaba mal, sentía cómo él pasaba su mano por su pelo, acariciándola y pidiéndole que no llorara. Aunque ya no sucedía. El hombre que vivió por los demás. Por todos. Por ella. El que no quería verla llorando. El que la cuidaba. El que provocaba muchas lágrimas silenciosamente privadas. Aquel que le había enseñado lo que más amaba y sabía. Aquel, que extrañó tanto... Y ahora que lo tenía en frente, que ya la había visto, acortó la distancia ente el tiempo y lugar, y fue en búsqueda de ése abrazo que por tanto tiempo reclamó.

- ¡Abuelito!

Él, parado, sintió cómo la chica extraña chocó contra su cuerpo, lo rodeó con sus brazos, y lo apretó con fuerza. Y lo llamó... _¿Abuelito? _Sin salir de su confusión, con sus brazos suspendidos en el aire, intentó asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Aquella muchacha le resultaba familiar por demás. Le extrañaba aún más el hecho de que tenía oculto su ki... ¿Quién podía ser? Si su única nieta era la pequeña traviesa Pan. Casi que la obligó a soltar el abrazo separándola de él por los hombros, y se dedicó a mirarla. Y sin dudas sus rasgos eran característicos de los Son... Esos ojos, el pelo... la mirada. Y verla tan vulnerable, llorado frente a él, y con ese _puchero_

- ¿Pan? 

* * *

><p>Después de admirarla, no dudó medio segundo más para posar la mano en su cara. Y otra vez, ésta cierra los ojos en una actitud que no pudo descifrar por su propio embelesamiento. Pero, como de costumbre, la imagen se distorsiona y vuelve a despertar por milésima vez en su vida a causa de lo mismo.<p>

Sobresaltado, se sentó en su cama en un instante. Refregó sus ojos y cayó a la realidad.

- Increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo... – le habló al aire – ...y aún así, todavía te recuerdo.

Resignado como se sentía, se levantó para ir directo al baño, debía despejar su mente. Abrió el grifo del lavamanos, y con necesidad se empapó la cara. Acto seguido, tomó la toalla y quitó los vestigios del líquido.

Su mente estaba abrumada, pues desde hacía años que siempre repetía el mismo sueño inútilmente Trunks estaba seguro de haber olvidado las facciones de ese rostro. Demasiado tiempo como para recordar una imagen que sólo había durado unos minutos.

- Pero sus ojos...

Ése era el problema. El detalle que no había podido borrar. Un par de orbes en una cara borrosa, distorsionada, desenfocada.

Eso y nada más.

Eso y nada más volvería a soñar ahora que regresaba a su cama, lo sabía. 

* * *

><p>Era... Era un momento tan... No, no había palabras. Era glorioso, pero más que eso. Sensacional, magnífico, espléndido. Y aún así no bastaba para explicar lo que ella sintió cuando él pronunció su nombre. Cuando lo volvió a escuchar hablándole. La emoción se escapaba de sus ojos encarnada en lágrimas, mientras él las apartaba de su rostro con su mano.<p>

- No te imagínas cuánto tiempo esperé por esto, abuelito.

El hombre no sabía qué contestar, aún estaba confundido. Y sintió cómo lo volvía a abrazar. Pero esta vez, le devolvió el gesto, provocando que Pan lo abrazara con más fuerza, a la vez que derramaba una catarata de lágrimas.

Y sus manos acariciando su pelo, como era costumbre. Una costumbre perdida por el tiempo, pero jamás olvidada.

En ése momento, Pan pudo unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, vino a su mente como una lluvia inesperada.

_- Recuerda, nadie debe verte._

Sus ojos se abrieron, sobresaltada. Aflojó la fuerza del abrazo, sin querer hacerlo, pero necesariamente se alejó de él

- Nadie debe verme - repitió en voz alta, desconcertada. Lo miró a los ojos otra vez, y una idea la invadió - Abuelito, por favor, ven conmigo, no deben verme más personas – le explicó en un susurro, un poco para que nadie oyera, otro poco por no poder elevar más el tono de voz a causa de la emoción que la embargaba.

Con el ceño más relajado, el guerrero aceptó. Sin que éste último lo advirtiera, Giru se resguardó en la mochila que Pan cargaba en su espalda.

Con Pan a la cabeza del camino y ése hombre siguiéndola, fueron internándose en lo más profundo del bosque.

Pan, cual Orfeo, deseaba voltear para corroborar que su abuelito la seguía, pero tenía una extraña determinación de no mirar hacia atrás. No, no tenía miedo, simplemente, necesitaba confiar en que la estaba siguiendo. Necesitaba, más bien, anhelaba confirmar que no era un sueño.

A la vez, la incomodaba en demasía que no le hablase.

Llegado al lugar que creyó adecuado, se detuvo, y volteó a verlo. No podía ser un sueño, era tan real como el pequeño lago que se encontraba a unos metros de allí.

- Dime, ¿vienes del futuro?- preguntó su abuelito, rompiendo el silencio y el manojo de nervios que bullía en el estómago de Pan.

- Sí. - se limitó a contestar escuetamente, sin poder explayarse más que eso, omitiendo lo absurdo de su pregunta.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Algo que debamos conocer?- preguntó a la defensiva, si evitar recordar a Mirai y las dos veces que se había presentado. Pan, sin embargo, esta vez no supo qué contestar. Si nadie debía verla, nadie debía saber lo que en su tiempo estaba aconteciendo.

- No puedo decirlo. - le respondió bajando la mirada, notablemente perdida. Gokú se le acercó y con una mano en su barbilla alzó su cara.

- Me alegra verte – le dijo con la más sincera de sus sonrisas. A Pan se le iluminaron los ojos.

_- Por fin, abuelito_

- Ya no llores - dijo atrayéndola a su cuerpo con un brazo. Tras unos minutos, que sirvieron para sumir a Pan en lo más hondo de su felicidad, deshicieron el abrazo. - ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? - preguntó curioso.

- Pues.. verás... Un collar que tenía por dije una clase de diamante verde, lo toqué, y aparecí aquí...

- Ya veo...- comentó acariciándose la barbilla con una mano – Que extraño ¿Acaso es otro invento de Bulma? ¡Esa mujer no cambia!- concluyó divertido

- No, era algo más como... como una magia – le dijo mientras recordaba – Por cierto, ¿en qué año estamos abuelito?

- Estamos en el año... eh... lo olvidé – inocentemente, llevó su mano detrás de su cabeza, gesto tan propio en él

Pan se hubiera molestado. Le hubiese dicho que era un distraído, que no servía para contestar cosas importantes cuando se lo necesitaba. Pero, en cambio, le causó risa, y se permitió reir, contagiando al guerrero.

- Ay, abuelito, tú eres el que no cambia más – le dijo contenta por demás.

- Aguarda, es el año 784, sí, ¡Eso es! - le contestó con emoción inucitada.

- ¿784? ése es el año del torneo... Abuelito, díme, ¿Ese año se hace el torneo de las artes marciales?

- ¡Sí! Tan sólo falta una semana. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_- Cumplirás tu deseo más anhelado._

- Vaya, eso lo explica todo.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

Pan comenzó a atar cabos. No había sido casualidad que encontrase ese objeto que la había transportado a esta época particular de su vida. Ahora recordaba, que una noche, le había rogado a las estrellas revivir ese momento que tan feliz la había hecho. Ésa parte de su vida que ahora era capaz de presenciar. Su felicidad estaba ahora al alcance de su mano, frente a ella. Gokú, él, quien sabía que en una semana se iría, se alejaría de su vida. Y aún sabiendo eso, no le importaba, no le interesaba pasar el tiempo que debería pasar la _pequeña _Pan junto a él. No le interesaba estar fuera de tiempo... Ella solo tenía la certeza de que lo necesitaba, lo había hecho desde hacía años. Quizás era injusta, pero al menos quería pasar un último día a su lado.

- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! - dijo repentinamente Pan – Si estoy aquí no pienso quedarme parada frente a tí sin hacer nada. ¿Crees que la abuelita se enoje si no te quedas esta noche con ellos? Me gustaría pasar un día contigo. Aunque no estoy segura...

- ¿Eh?

- Quiero decir... Nadie debía verme al llegar aquí, seguramente eso cambiaría el curso de las cosas. - su razonamiento provocó que Gokú comenzara a pensar junto a ella.

- ¡No importa! Cosas así no suceden todos los días.

Pan se detuvo a contemplar su sonrisa. Era la misma que recordaba, aquella que le indicaba que todo estaba bien, que de nada debía preocuparse. Y ahora entendía cuánto lo había extrañado. Todo lo que ella sentía, no se comparaba en nada a lo que _realmente _sentía. 

* * *

><p>Tras una noche agitada que presentía que iba a pasar, aunque no por los motivos que creía, se vistió para ir a desayunar luego de una corta ducha. No era raro no ver a Natsuki, su reloj le indicaba que eran las 6:34 am. Por inercia, sus pies se dirigieron a la cocina, y sin siquiera pensar lo que hacía, se preparó un té, y se sentó a ingerirlo.<p>

Nada podía hacer, cerraba sus ojos, y aparecían los de _ella_, como si los estuviera observando en vivo y en directo.

Y ni siquiera era capaz de explicarse a sí mismo lo ridículo que se sentía habiendo esperado el resto de su vida, a partir de _ese_ momento, para volver a encontrársela. Era totalmente estúpido, así y no de otra forma se sentía. Y ya no tenía más posibilidades, si las cosas no avanzaban para bien, jamás la volvería a ver. El sonido del fin, una fúnebre balada del diablo y la muerte resonaba a lo largo y a lo ancho del planeta. Y por si faltaba poco, nada sabía de Pan, y nada podía hacer al respecto.

Todo estaba fuera de lugar, desencajado y extremadamente mal. Los recursos ya se le iban terminando, porque a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, más difíciles eran las cosas, y la preocupación subía un nivel con cada día nuevo.

Inquietudes, dudas y preguntas sobraban, y nadie tenía soluciones.

"_¿Alguna vez sentiste estar en el momento equivocado?_" leyó desde el sillón el titular de una revista que estaba en la mesita del living. Suspiró.

- ¿Alguna vez sentiste estar fuera de tiempo?-

Pensó en voz alta, en uno de los momentos más difíciles de todo el mes en el que transcurrió tanta locura, tanta irrealidad. ¿Por qué uno de los más difíciles? Sencillo. Al fin una pregunta que tiene respuesta.

Por ella, simplemente por ella. Por la que no fue, por la que no vivió.

Por la que soñó conocer.

Por su meta jamás alcanzada. 

* * *

><p><em><span>Nota de autora:<span>_

Canción del capítulo:** I'm outta time – Oasis**. Una banda y un tema que me fascinan, y que, como siempre, mucho tiene que ver con el capi del día.

La canción ya está en el **Playlist** que lo pueden encontrar ingresando a mi perfil, obviamente con su traducción, aunque a veces las traducciones están mal hechas, pero bueno, siempre busco las más acertadas.

Y para quien quiera, lo reto a buscar el nombre de una canción -que no es I'm outta time- que subliminalmente escondí en el capítulo. Quizás haya un premio... alguna escena del próximo capítulo, un preview exclusivo.

Y por enésima vez: no, no estoy loca.

Si les contara todo lo que me pasó en este tiempo que estuve sin actualizar, no me creerían. Me volví más vieja, me pasaron cosas muy buenas, cosas malas, un cóctel medio peligroso... En fin, pude sobrevivir al caos y acá estoy! Como se los prometí.

¿Y? ¿Qué me cuentan? ¿esperaban este giro? ¿Esperaban a nuestro amado Goku? Espero que no, así tienen una linda sorpresa ^^ . Como sabrán, porque ya se los conté, la historia está en mi cabecita, y ver que poco a poco voy llegando a puntos importantes que moría de ganas por tocar, me entusiasma mucho. Y como les había comentado, éste capítulo es mi favorito de todo lo que va de la historia. Sencillamente, no sé hasta qué punto, porque cuando tenes una idea que te parece copada, y la hacés, y la tenés que releer varias veces para ver cómo la continuas o para arreglar errores, o para lo que sea, esa idea ya no te parece tan buena, de lo hastiada que te vuelve leer siempre lo mismo. Pero es así, en un tiempito se me pasa.

¿Quién pudiera regresar en el tiempo para encontrarse con gente que hace mucho no ve, no? Al menos yo, encantada. Un último abrazo fuerte e interminable y nada más...

Así que Trunks andaba con un temita sin resolver de su pasado... interesante.

Yo y mi obsesión con agregar personajes u.u

Mis muchachas, las dejo hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer hasta acá, gracias por leerme, gracias por leer, gracias por su buena onda. Sepan que me levantan el autoestima que suele estar por el suelo a veces. Las quiere, y les desea Mucha suerte,

_**Afrodita19~**_


	10. Paraíso: el error

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, y todas su sagas, no me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia simplemente está creada para brindar entretenimiento a sus lectores :)~

* * *

><p>Paraíso: el error.<p>

Unas horas después, Natsuki se despertó y bajó a la cocina para tomar su desayuno. Cuando entró, vio a Trunks sentado en la mesa, pensativo y perturbado.

– Buenos días – lo saludó

– Buen día Natsuki, ¿cómo has dormido?

– Bien, – le contestó con una sonrisa – no paró de patearme en toda la noche.

– Oh, ha de estar apurado por salir de allí – le respondió con simpatía

Luego de pronunciar la última palabra, hubo un segundo de silencio, y entonces, caminó hacia los pasillos donde se encontraban los dormitorios y entró al de la muchacha. En su cama, vio un papel doblado por la mitad, que tenía escrito su nombre, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrió.

_Trunks: _

_Perdón. Sé que mi decisión te va a traer un dolor de cabeza, pero en este momento siento que es lo mejor. No está en mis planes ser una molestia, y en mi situación sé que lo soy por demás, y que no ayuda a nada. _

_Me voy por un tiempo, no sé a dónde, ni lo vas a saber. Quiero despejar mi mente. Además quiero investigar a mi modo._

_No te preocupes por el alimento, me aseguré de traer conmigo el suficiente._

_Cuídense, y por favor, cuida a Blue, te lo encargo mucho._

_Por favor, no me busques._

_Pan._

_P.D.: Es lo mejor, en mis condiciones puedo ser un peligro para Natsuki y su bebé, y créeme que no me agrada la idea de causarles daño a ellos, ni a nadie más. Espero me entiendas._

Leyó dos veces el papel, y supo de inmediato lo equivocada que estaba. ¿Ser una molestia? ¿En serio se sentía de ese modo? Él creía que ya tenía en claro que no era así, pero no era cierto.

Y el contenido de la carta, no le podía dejar más en claro que ella no había planeado lo de _esa luz,_ algo que en parte empeoraba el hecho de las cosas... Si Pan no lo había deseado, si no lo tenía planeado, quien sabe (incluso ella) el destino de llegada tras tocar el objeto que Trunks aún no le encontraba un nombre apropiado para denominarlo así y no de otro modo.

Ni si quiera Pan sabía dónde se dirigía al tocar esa maldita cosa. Ni si quiera él podía dar por sentado nada... ¿Y si era una trampa de quien había generado todas las muertes? Y lo peor. El horror, lo impensable... ¿Y si Trunks no podía detectar su ki porque ella había... muerto?

La sola idea lo hacía sentir pésimo, aún no podía entender por qué no se había acercado a ella cuando se detuvo cuando había tenido la oportunidad perfecta. Si eso era así, jamás iba a perdonárselo. Y en ese momento se sentía un perfecto idiota, inútil. Impotente...

Pero todas las respuestas a sus dudas ya las tenía, en realidad, no a todas, pero sí tenía una verdad para responderse. No lo quería admitir, pero negar lo innegable resultaba imposible. ¿Podía sonar más cruel y egoísta? Probablemente no. Pero lo que no podía era no admitir cómo eran las cosas para él. La verdad lo golpeaba, aparecía frente a él como una catarata de sentimientos encontrados...

_– Soy una porquería, una escoria. Y no logro entender por qué, y no entender nada últimamente me desespera aún más... Yo realmente quería que se fuera. No la quería tener cerca. No la quiero tener cerca. No soporto verla, sentir que está cerca, escucharla hablar... ¡Simplemente la detesto! Detesto su maldita presencia, la detesto totalmente, ¡la aborrezco ¡Por eso no la detuve! No puedo mirarla... no deseo mirarla. Y lo que más odio son sus ojos, totalmente vacíos e inútiles para alguien que ya no quiere ver, para alguien a quien ya no gusta de mirar a su alrededor. No soporto su debilidad tan cruda, no aguanto su inutilidad, su torpeza, su locura. La detesto, la quiero lejos mío. Quizás sea lo mejor que se haya escapado, porque ya no la tolero._

Había llegado a la verdad.

Desde un primer momento, él no aguantaba ver el dolor tan bien representado en los ojos de Pan, en su postura, en su día a día. Detestaba que sea tan débil, que no fuera como él. ¿Por qué? Simple. Porque él desechaba su dolor, lo hacía a un lado. Lo evitaba a toda costa, al contrario de ella, que se dejaba ser dominada por el desconsuelo, que era una mártir del calvario, de la manera más fácil y ruin. Por momentos, él olvidaba lo que había sucedido, pues pensaba que era lo mejor, pero cuando ella aparecía, no era más que un maldito espejo; era el reflejo del Trunks que estaba acallado dentro de él, del Trunks que no tenía ni voz ni voto. Y eso no le hacía la más mínima gracia.

* * *

><p>Pan había pasado ya un día entero en la otra línea temporal; se dedicó a espiar tras la lejanía de un árbol, ambas casas, tratando de agudizar el oído para escuchar algo del resto de su familia que no podía ver cara a cara. Había estado analizando, que el ver a su abuelo no podía alterar nada, ya que en su línea temporal hacía tiempo que no existía, por lo que no iba a cambiar nada. Así que por ese lado se sentía tranquila. Giru estaba comiendo algún tipo de plaqueta de metal que encontró escondido en una parte del bosque, para extrañeza de Pan, y gusto de Giru, quien había estado escapando todo el día de la presencia de Goku, pues eso sí habría alterado el curso natural de las cosas. En ese momento, Pan vio que alguien abrió la puerta de la casa de sus abuelos, y como acto reflejo se escondió por completo detrás del árbol. Y Giru la imitó escondiéndose en la mochila. Segundos después, Gokú apareció frente a ella con una enorme cantidad de comida en sus brazos.<p>

– ¡Abuelito! Pero, ¿cómo... has traído todo esto?

– ¿Eh?

– Que cómo hiciste para que la abuela no te viera... ¡¿ACASO LE CONTASTE QUE ESTOY AQUÍ?!

– No, Pan, ¿Como crees? Soy distraído pero no tonto – le contestó gracioso con la reacción de su nieta... no cabía duda que era nieta de Milk, aparte de parecidas, tenían el mismo carácter. -. Sólo fui escondiendo platos mientras Milk los servía

– Ya veo, por eso se escuchaban sus gritos- entendió con añoranza.

La desaparición de platos de forma tan rápida lograron encolerizarla rápidamente

– Sí. Bueno, aquí tienes, me apresuro porque Milk fue al baño, y he aprovechado la situación. No te preocupes por los platos, regresaré por ellos más tarde así no sospecha – le guiño un ojo - ¡Buen provecho - y dicho eso último, se fue a su hogar nuevamente.

Lo que sucedió después, fue que Pan devoró la comida en cuestión de minutos escasos. Hacía un poco más de un mes que no probaba un bocado de la deliciosa comida de su abuela, y en su paladar sentía que había una fiesta de sabores conocidos y extrañados por ella misma.

– ¡Gracias por la comida! – dijo alegremente al terminar el último bocado -más por gusto que por hambre- y al mismo tiempo se desperezó gustosa.

A los pocos minutos, su abuelo cumplió con lo dicho, y regresó con unas mantas.

– ¿Ha sido suficiente?- le preguntó con su amplia sonrisa

– ¡Sí! Estaba deliciosa, más de lo que recordaba

– Te traje algunas cobijas. Espero que duermas bien, Panny – le dijo como si le estuviera hablando a la pequeña Pan de su época.

Como pudo, alejada prudentemente del que era su hogar, que le era ajeno solo por una cuestión temporal, durmió unas pocas horas. Su mente divagaba por todo lo que había vivido estos ajetreados e increíbles días. Todo era irreal, y estar ahora catorce años atrás en el tiempo, alejada de toda perturbación que su época le generaba, era lo que ella fácilmente podía describir como un paraíso... Su propio paraíso, su lugar ideal en el mundo. Cuando tenía todo, y a todos, más no preocupaciones. Donde lo que le llenaba el alma era la mera preocupación por entrenar junto al hombre que le deslumbraba los días con esa sonrisa bondadosa y sincera. Una época de oro, una Belle Époque, una forma gloriosa de vivir la vida. Los espasmos de alegría eran constantes y consistentes, ser una niña en tan hermosa familia no podía ser más agraciado. Ser Pan, la pequeñita que sólo vivía para jugar, para jugar a las luchas, para jugar la vida.

Que curioso, pensó la muchacha, más de una vez había oído la frase "la vida es un juego". Por eso los niños estaban llenos de vida: no porque tenían una vida por delante. Porque jugaban, jugaban al día a día, a disfrutar, a reír, a hacer travesuras... después de todo, esas travesuras eran los deseos que tenían de hacer algo que se les prohibía, ser consiente de ello, pero ignorarlo y dejarse llevar... Dejarse llevar por el ruido del viento golpeando sus oídos cuando volaba a máxima velocidad, la que su cuerpecito pequeño sabía soportar, y la niña disfrutaba sin temor alguno.

¿Cómo podía haber sido todo tan perfecto? ¿tan lleno de vida?... Su formación como persona, forjada por aquella familia que ahora descansaba sin contar con su presencia, había sido una montaña rusa multicolor: con altos y bajos, y de todos los colores habidos y por haber. Su adolescencia se entremezcló con aquella niña que poco a poco quedó en el olvido, doblegada a desaparecer ante la necesidad de realizar ese proceso que todos debemos enfrentar, pero que pocos lo logran: crecer. Creció, sí, pero no logró atisbar en qué momento de su vida sucedió. En qué momento de su vida perdió a esa niña. En qué momento dejó de jugar. Y ahora se preguntaba, ¿realmente estaba bien dejar de jugar, alejando toda emoción desbordante, sólo porque hay que "crecer"? Entonces, si la respuesta era positiva, crecer no le hacía ningún bien a nadie. Aunque ésa no era la conclusión adecuada. Debía crecer, sí. Pero en ninguna parte del contrato decía que debía dejar de jugar. Simplemente lo olvidó. Olvidó lo que se sentía disfrutar de algo con total entrega. Y quizás, jamás en su vida había reflexionado tanto como en este mes y medio. Sumida en un mundo paralelo, en el escudo de su mente, donde sus pensamientos sólo eran oídos por ella y nadie más, porque a nadie sentía que debía contarle. Entendió la monotonía que la rodeaba, la rutina, la no vida. Tan fácil... tan fácil olvidó ser esa niña, perder la esencia, la base.

Sus pensamientos siguieron mientras dormía, cuestión que pudo hacer solo por un par de horas. Había sido un día muy extraño, y no pudo conciliar bien su sueño. Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó y tras desperezarse se dirigió al pequeño lago que tenía cerca, y se aseó. A los pocos minutos de haberse terminado de arreglar, apareció Goku, al igual que la noche pasada, con un montículo descomunal de alimentos.

– ¡Abuelito! ¡Que alegría verte! – luego de que el guerrero depositó la comida en la manta que estaba extendida en el pasto, Pan lo abrazó como si no existiera un mañana... y realmente podía ser así – Hoy tuve miedo de despertar, y ver que esto solo había sido un hermoso sueño...

Las palabras de Pan dejaban la puerta abierta para que Goku percibiera que algo malo sucedía en el futuro; los ojos de Pan se lo decían, ¡se lo gritaban! Al menos, ella no estaba bien en su tiempo. Eso podía asegurarlo.

– Pan – la llamó con seriedad, sin abandonar ese atisbo paternal que lo caracterizaba –. ¿Qué es lo que sucede en el futuro?

– No... estoy segura, de poder decírtelo – pues eso era veraz, siempre tenia el recordatorio de la misteriosa voz rondando su mente-.

– Dime qué es lo que aqueja a tu época.

Pan dudó frente a él, ¿podía contarle? Después de todo, él ya no existía en su mundo. ¿Cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas?

– Te lo diré... pero por favor, no intentes hacer nada para detener que suceda.

¿Qué? ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¡No! Simplemente, sabía que era lo que podía acontecer: cambiar el destino, cuando, a sabiendas, desde un primer momento fue advertida que no debía ser vista por nadie. Podía contarle, pero él debía olvidarlo luego de oírlo.

– Sabes que no puedo cumplir con eso - le respondió con la misma seriedad -. Si encontrase la forma de cambiar el futuro para lograr un bien, lo haría sin dudar, Pan.

Un segundo de intensas miradas que no necesitaron palabras de por medio para decirse lo que pensaba cada uno al otro.

–... Está bien - dio un largo suspiro, reordenó sus ideas, y finalmente prosiguió –. Necesito que te sientes.

* * *

><p>Entre los árboles secos se había sentado a meditar. Solía hacerlo cuando más frustrado se sentía. Por unos minutos a veces lograba poner los pies en la tierra, pero cuando estaba demasiado ofuscado con algo, como ese día, cualquier intento era en vano.<p>

El día no había comenzado de la mejor manera, ni iba a ir mejorando. Estaba a las claras que no tenía cabeza para nada, por lo que se despidió de Natsuki dándole un interruptor para que presione en caso de necesitarlo para cualquier eventualidad.

Así llegó al otro lado de la ciudad, en una locación que solía estar deshabitada y cubierta por su vegetación frondosa que tanto la caracterizaba. Cerró sus ojos intentando buscar concentración, pero no logró nada. El intento era pésimo, y no podía distinguir el ki de Pan por ningún lugar. Todo le resultaba inútil y una pérdida de tiempo. La lógica no tenía lugar entre tanta locura.

Tampoco pudo alejar de su retina el recuerdo tan vívido de _esos ojos_, su mirada; la que le había robado todo con solo una maldita mirada.

A veces pensaba que era un hechizo. ¡Era increíble todo lo que había sentido! Y más aún que lo recordase como si hubiera sido ayer.

Pero por eso tampoco podía hacer nada; primero, porque no sabía quién rayos era. Y segundo, porque sus posibilidades de encontrarla eran reducidas. Para encontrarla debía morir.

Y no deseaba contar con esa opción.

* * *

><p>Durante unos cuantos minutos, bajo la sombra que les proporcionaba un árbol, Pan describió cuál había sido su situación estos últimos fatídicos días. Revivió con dificultad debido a la facilidad con la que sus emociones la cegaban y la llevaban hacia un mundo más allá de donde estaba, y la encerraban en otro de inestabilidad y debilidad que el guerrero no podía soportar ver. Al terminar su relato, Gokú, que había mantenido una expresión inalterable mientras la oía con detalle, se levantó, y camino un par de pasos dándole la espalda a una compungida Pan.<p>

– No lo entiendo – Pan se mantuvo callada, esperando que continuara – No comprendo qué sucedió contigo.

Esa expresión, sorprendió a la aludida.

– Dime – le dijo sin abandonar la expresión seria que venía manteniendo – ¿en qué momento te enseñé a ser débil?

Eso la descolocó de sobremanera. Afectada, la humedad regresó a sus ojos.

– No sé qué pasará más allá de este tiempo, pero dudo mucho... – se dio vuelta y miró a su nieta arrodillada y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, temblando notoriamente – que te inculque las conformidades. Para lograr algo debes luchar, ¡por más imposible que sea el panorama! Maldición, Pan, creo que contigo he equivocado el camino, si hoy fracasas como guerrera.

Esto superaba todo. Jamás en su vida, supo, iba a oír palabras que dolieran más. Ni el rival más invencible para ella le daría golpes tan sentidos y dolorosos. ¿Paraíso? ¡No! Seguía en el mismo infierno, aunque más intensificado por el hecho que acababa de oír. El tono que empleó para escupirle esas palabras era tristemente, uno de frustración. Se sentía fatal; prefería que la molieran a golpes, que la dejaran al borde de la muerte, antes de haber tenido que oír esas palabras. ¿Por qué él había sido tan cruel en decirle eso? Sencillo.

– Me odias... – dijo en un hilo de voz, derramando sus tan acostumbradas lágrimas.

– No. Me decepcionas, que es diferente.

Cerró los ojos, y apretó más sus puños, furiosa consigo misma.

– Eso es peor... – le respondió con la misma entonación.

Cuando se sentía abrumada, tal y como en ese momento, no había lugar en ella donde algo de tranquilidad se pudiera encontrar. Se sentía estar en un gran pantano. El pantano de su soledad, el que albergaba sus penas, sus furias consigo misma, todo lo negativo que la constituía. Los recuerdos, vengativos y feroces, la atormentaban más, si es que podían.

_– ¿Quieres matarte? ¿Así de fácil arreglas tus problemas? Pues bien, hazlo – y dicho esto último hizo un último movimiento con el que empujó el brazo de Pan lejos de su cuerpo, logrando que la cuchilla fuera a parar al otro lado de la cocina. Se levantó, y le dio la espalda. Caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse, rendido. – Haz lo que se te venga en gana – Giró la cabeza hacia un costado, sin verla directamente. Luego de unos segundos meditando, por fin habló nuevamente, pero esta vez, mirándola mientras todavía estaba sentada en el piso semi consciente –. Tienes razón, no eres más que una cobarde. No mereces nada._

Sintió revivir aquella desesperante escena. Cuando Trunks la trató como lo que era realmente, una cobarde. Tan errado, después de todo, no estaba.

_– Que mal que correspondes al señor Gokú. Debe estar decepcionado de tí... No te importa lo que él haya hecho para que TÚ sigas con vida, y así le pagas, rindiéndote como lo que eres, no más que una cobarde._

Y ésa última voz en su cabeza, que le relataba la escena con lujo de detalles, la hizo reaccionar, como sucedió la primera vez.

– ¡Y TÚ QUÉ SABES! ¡SI ME ABANDONASTE! ME DEJASTE COMO SI FUERA UNA SIMPLE ESCORIA. NO TIENES DERECHO DE DECIRME ESAS COSAS, TÚ CREASTE ESTE MONSTRUO ¡Total...! ¿qué interesa? Sólo representaba una pérdida de tiempo para tí...

Al diablo todo. Gritó con la poca fuerza que sentía, que a juzgar por los resultados, era mucha más de la que creía tener.

Goku quedó pasmado, ¿a qué se refería?

Esa duda se la despejó muy bien él sólo: desde la última batalla contra Boo, supo que éste había encarnado en una forma humana, y que pronto, muy probablemente en el torneo que estaba por disputarse en seis días, iba a reencontrarlo. Y era cierto que planeaba irse a entrenar con la reencarnación. Pan solo le confirmaba su sospecha, había que ser muy tonto para no entenderlo.

El problema era que Goku, jamás quiso hacer sufrir a su familia, y no creyó que esa situación afectara tanto a la niña que tenía por nieta.

– ¡DIEZ AÑOS! ¡Por diez malditos años te olvidaste de nosotros! ¡TE IMPORTÓ UNA MIERDA CÓMO ESTABA YO! Nos abandonaste por el chico poder perfecto – rompió en un llanto más que desgarrador –. Me dejaste sola... y yo que confiaba en tí.

Eso último había dado con en dedo en la llaga. El problema que siempre llevó a cuestas, ahora, frente a él, se daba por enterada. Nunca había sentido esas emociones.

– Vaya. Jamás hubiera pensado que vivíste sola, perdida en el bosque durante diez largos años – Usó un tono irónico que recordaba haberlo oído ya en alguna batalla, usándolo contra su contrincante. Pero con ella, nunca.

– ¡A mí no me jodas, desgraciado imbécil! Tú sabes a qué me refiero, ¿verdad? ¡Claro! Si ya lo tenías planeado! – levantándose, caminó hasta quedar cara a cara, y lo miró con un odio impensado – ¿Acaso disfrutas saber ser causante de tanto dolor en una niña que ahora ni imagina que vas a abandonarla, por alguien que ni si quiera lleva tu mugrosa sangre? ¡Al diablo contigo! Hasta Vegeta tiene más corazón que tú.

– ¿Estás enfadada, Pan? ¿Quieres golpearme?

La aludida estalló en una risa sombría y macabra.

– ¿Que si quiero golpearte? ¡Quiero que te largues de mi maldita vida! ¡para qué hiciste que te quisiera si tú no me querías a mí! Si preferías a ése... bastardo – tan rápido como terminó de decir la frase, le dio la espalda, y se limpió las lágrimas que caían con tanto dolor.

– Si estás tan enojada, ¡golpéame! ¡Vamos! Pelea conmigo.

– Te odio, te detesto... – le dijo sin moverse de su posición.

– Eso es mejor. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada todo el día, o vas a pegarme? ¿O acaso tienes miedo? ¡No! Es porque eres una niña débil, por eso no te atreves.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó decir para terminar de estimular la furia de su nieta. Con la rapidez de un rayo, y con todas sus fuerzas, le atestó un golpe certero en la boca del estómago de su abuelo. Pero no logró moverlo ni un ápice del lugar.

Goku se percató del fuerte incremento de ki de la muchacha, y eso provocaría que tarde o temprano llegara alguien al lugar, y se encuentren con ella. Por eso, una idea brillante se atravesó en su mente, y comenzó a volar, con una necesaria rapidez, no sin antes provocarla más

– ¡Alcánzame si puedes!

Inmediatamente, Pan se largó a volar a toda velocidad, y en unos segundos ya estaba tras él, quien en un momento, aterrizó en el tiempo de Kamisama. Cegada, no le importaba posar su mirada en algo más que no fuera Goku.

– ¡Dendé! ¿cómo estás?

– ¡Señor Goku! Me alegra verlo – le respondió con la misma alegría del primero – No se preocupe, sé para qué han venido, pasen. Mr. Popo, ¿los llevarías a la habitación del tiempo, por favor?

– Claros. Síganmes.

– Suerte Goku, Pan. - los despidió Dendé.

_– ¿Como es que sabe mi nombre?- _Se extrañó Pan

– Soy Kamisama, lo sé todo – le respondió por lo bajo amablemente a Pan, quien se sobresaltó pero siguió su camino, dejando involuntariamente su mente en blanco hasta oír cerrar la puerta de la habitación del tiempo tras ella.

El calor la invadió repentinamente, y el ambiente se volvió pesado, y lo sintió más que la última vez.

Se quedó parada a un costado de la cama de la entrada, y vio cómo su abuelo se adentró más en la habitación del tiempo. Cuando se detuvo, giró para quedar frente a frente con su nieta, pero ésta se cruzó de brazos y miró para un costado.

– ¿Qué esperas? Demuéstrame lo que tienes, niñita.

Se descruzó poniendo sus brazos a sus costados, apretando la furia contenida que la invadía. Un segundo bastó para volar directo allí, y desatar una horda de puños, patadas, y bolas de energía que el atacado evadía con simpleza y maestría. Pan gastaba sus energías con una rapidez inusitada, cuestión que a su contrincante no le sucedía. Habiendo notado esto, Goku se separó prudentemente de ella, dándole un respiro.

– Lo haces mal. No mides la dirección de tus ataques.

Sin importarle, apareció frente a él y siguió la pelea, repitiendo los mismos pasos que había cometido en la primer ronda, casi como si se tratara de una danza desprolija, moviendo su cuerpo de la misma manera una y otra vez.

– Así no logras nada, eres muy predecible.

Nada. Seguía cegada, poco le importaba lo que le decía, porque sus emociones la dominaban más de lo que ella pudiera percibir.

– No has aprendido nada de mí.

– ¡Siempre me dijiste que me deje dominar por la furia, pues bien, aquí me tienes!- le contestó entre puños y patadas al aire.

– Parece que peleas sola, Pan – se alejó nuevamente unos metros de ella –. Debes dejarte sentir la furia, pero no tiene que dominarte. La furia y el miedo te ciegan. Cuando el miedo te invade, ya no puedes pensar con claridad, y lo mismo pasa cuando te enojas y no tienes un objetivo para tu enojo.

Odiaba admitir que lo que le decía tenía mucha razón. Desde el primer puño no pensó lo que hacía, solo se movía torpemente de un lado a otro gastando su fuerza con mucha facilidad.

– ¡Ya deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer!- le dijo mientras se lanzaba a su pecho y entre gruesas lágrimas le reprochaba – No tienes derecho... – no pudo controlar su llanto – no lo tienes...

Contra su voluntad, Goku la abrazó.

– No, quizás no lo tenga. Pero es todo lo que hice y puedo hacer por tí.

– Te odio.

Goku sonrió de costado.

– Sabes que yo no.

– Te importó más... irte a entrenar.

– Pan, escúchame – la apartó de su pecho y la insitó a sentarse frente a él –, pregúntale a quien quieras que me haya conocido cómo soy yo. Pregúntatelo a tí misma – Pan no pensaba contestarle –. Siempre busqué cuidar a mi familia, protegiendo a la Tierra, y bien sabes todo lo que hicimos junto a mis amigos, mis compañeros de lucha, incluso contigo. ¿Crees que lo hice de egoísta? Nunca quise causar daños en los demás, ni si quiera contra mis rivales más viles. Siempre, toda situación de mi vida a la que me enfrenté, procuré autosuperarme; pero no solo por mí, sino por querer defender mi tierra, mi lugar en el universo, mi hogar, mi familia. Por eso tomé cada decisión en base a eso. Querer ser mejor que mí mismo, no mejor que otro. Ser quien arriesgue su vida una y otra vez sin importarme lo que a mí me provoque, sino anteponiendo mi familia antes que todo. Jamás haría algo que los perjudique, no es esa mi intención.

– Pero eso no quita que me hayas dejado.

– Si te dejé, o, en realidad, te estoy por dejar, es simplemente porque ya estás preparada para eso. Pan, mira a tu alrededor, no te dejo sola. Tienes una familia que te adora, que se preocupa mucho por tí, todo lo que te rodea es fantástico, Pan – hizo una pausa y Pan no lo interrumpió –. Te lo puedo asegurar, que no todos tenemos tu suerte, linda. Tienes un padre y una madre a tu lado, pase lo que pase. Yo siempre tuve un abuelo, que me enseñó a ser como soy, y lo quise muchísimo; me enseñó que con muy poco se puede ser feliz. Y le estoy agradecido a la vida por eso. Y esos mismos valores son los que Gohan te transmitirá a tí el resto de su vida. ¿Crees que te he dejado sola?

Pan se le acercó, se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando de angustia y felicidad a la vez. Lo extrañaba más que ayer, incluso. Recordó cómo era quererlo sin peros, tenerlo al lado y que el tiempo sea eterno como el amor que supo siempre iba a guardarle. Estaba más que agradecida por tenerlo en su vida. Por tenerlo vivo; pero no lo tenía vivo porque estaba a su lado. Lo tenía vivo porque vivo estaba en sus recuerdos. En su memoria siempre estaba presente, y eso lo mantenía a su lado.

Siempre que recuerdes a alguien vas a asegurarte de mantenerlo con vida, más allá de lo que le haya pasado.

* * *

><p>La tarde fue relativamente igual de pareja. No avanzó ni para delante, pero tampoco avanzó para atrás. No quería volverse más loco, por lo que tras una frustrante estadía en aquel bosque destruido, quiso volver.<p>

Definitivamente, antes resultaba factible salir a meditar al bosque. Pero cuando era un cementerio de ramas, no favorecía en nada para pensar con claridad.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se topó con Blue, que estaba echada con la mirada atenta y triste en dirección al lugar del que estaba en ese momento. Cerró tras él, y se sentó junto a la perra; la acarició con pena.

– Tú también la extrañas, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Luego de haberse calmado, reanudaron el entrenamiento. Pan logró concentrarse, e incluso pudo darle unos buenos golpes a su oponente, que iba a la vez corrigiendo los errores que notaba de su nieta. No pasó más de un día, y ambos salieron de la sala. Llegaron donde Dendé, y despidiéndose de él, mientras les aseguraba confidencialidad, regresaron al bosque que a penas hacía unos escuetos minutos habían abandonado por precaución. De todos modos, Goku decidió ir más lejos de donde habían estado la última vez, sólo para despejar sospechas, o por lo menos evadirlas.<p>

Agradecida por el regalo de su abuelo de haber alargado su estadía en ese lugar y momento que ahora bien podía definir sin dudar como Paraíso, contempló cómo el guerrero se alejaba de ella para regresar al que era su hogar.

Con una sonrisa perfectamente dibujada en su cara, caminó hasta el lago, pues allí se había quedado Giru que hacía todo lo posible para ocultarse de Goku. En el camino, sus pies y su curiosidad la desviaron junto con la tentación, de ir a observar las fachadas de sus hogares preferidos. Al llegar, se ocultó prudentemente tras un árbol, admirando cómo la quietud le transmitía paz y alegría indescriptible, caso contrario a lo que sentía con la quietud de su tiempo.

– ¡ERES INCREÍBLE GOKU! ¡NO PIERDES LA CABEZA PORQUE LA TIENES PEGADA A TU CUELLO! ¡Te he pedido UNA sóla cosa, y regresas sin ella! ¡vete YA MISMO a conseguir un pescado para la cena! Están a punto de llegar y no voy ni por la mitad de la receta por tu culpa. ¡APRESÚRATE!

– ¡Sí sí Milk! ¡Vamos! ¡No te pongas así! – Le rogó a la puerta que su mujer había azotado frente a su cara con toda su fuerza. Que no era poca.

Pan, por su parte, había asomado su cabeza, y ya sin poder aguantarlo, la risa salió desenfrenadamente desde sus pulmones hacia su boca, que tapaba con la intención de no hacerse notar. Goku salio volando (literalmente) a conseguir lo que Milk le había gritado, y la quietud volvió a la normalidad. Aunque Pan podía asegurar que en el bosque aún se lograba oír el eco de los gritos de su desaforada abuela.

Pajaritos de todos los tamaños y colores revoloteaban el lugar, mientras Pan revoloteaba junto a ellos al recordarse de pequeña volando junto a esas pequeñas aves que tanto llamaban su atención, como con las mariposas, que una vez por seguir a una se desorientó fácilmente.

Pero todo se esfumó cuando alguien aterrizó frente al hogar de su abuelito. Del susto, se escondió velozmente, pero como siempre, su curiosidad fue más que cualquier otra preocupación, y se asomó nuevamente para corroborar el ki que había ya logrado distinguir. Se lo sentía mucho menos fuerte, y eso se reflejaba a la vez en su musculatura. Trunks dejó a Pan sin habla, y ésta última no supo por qué. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, y necesitó acercarse a él para pedirle perdón por haberse escapado de la forma en que lo había hecho. Y cuando dio un paso, el ruido de su pie pisando una hoja seca la despertó de la locura que estaba por hacer. ¡Mostrarse frente a alguien más, para pedirle perdón por algo que todavía no había cometido! Loca, iba a pensar el aludido.

Apegó su espalda al lado contrario del árbol que Trunks podría apreciar, deseando ser parte de su corteza. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, queriendo inútilmente esconderse más. Pasados unos cinco segundos, se asomó por el lado contrario del árbol para verificar que no la había oído.

Gigante fue su sorpresa cuando no lo vio en ninguna parte. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, inspeccionaron todo el área. Su ki también había desaparecido. Asustada, se escondió nuevamente.

Y allí estaba.

Frente a ella, un Trunks más jóven la miraba extrañado y sorprendido.

Esos ojos intensamente azules le quitaron todo poder de acción: disminuyó drásticamente su respiración, su cuerpo se tensionó, se olvidó de pestañear, y su mente quedó en blanco totalmente. Había sido torpemente descubierta, de la forma más estúpida que pudo encontrar. Se sentía idiota en toda la extensión de la palabra. Jamás quiso que la tierra la tragara de la forma en que lo deseaba ahora. Trunks, para colmo, no emitía sonido, sólo la observaba como si hubiera cometido el crimen más espantoso de la historia. ¿Acaso por eso no debían verla? Ya había visto varias series y películas que trataban de viajes al futuro y cosas por el estilo, y siempre, inevitablemente, se tocaba el tema de la "paradoja temporal". Poco y nada se acordaba en ese momento lo que significaba, pero en su mente, era lo único que resonaba. Eso, más los latidos intensos de su corazón, y los ojos azules que no le quitaban la vista ni por un segundo. Lo más probable, era que ya la había descubierto, que su identidad nuevamente quedaba a la vista.

Más grande fue su sorpresa cuando por fin corroboró que quien tenía en frente no estaba petrificado: se acercó a ella, y posó una mano al costado de su cara. No entendió por qué lo había hecho, ni por qué había sentido una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, logrando que ambos se exalten con el contacto. Pan no recordaba haber visto los ojos de Trunks brillar de la forma que ahora presenciaba. ¿O estaba demente...? pues eso era más probable, todo le resultaba demasiado ilusorio en ese momento.

Se acercó más a ella, y acarició con su otra mano el otro pómulo de la muchacha.

– ¿Quién eres...? – le preguntó, y vio cómo cerró sus ojos ante el contacto.

Pan se bloqueó sin poder pensar coherencias, sólo se dedicó a sentir. Se sentía rara, tenía una mezcla de emociones que no lograba entender. Todo parecía un sueño, o estaba rogando en su interior para que así sea.

_– Un sueño perfecto... – _pensó Pan_ – ¡Pero qué estoy pensando! ¡PAN!_

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, y con el seño fruncido le dedicó una última fugaz mirada, y se dedicó a escapar de sus brazos.

Pero luego de dar unos pasos, Trunks sujetó su mano. Estupefacta, no se movió del lugar.

– Dime... dime por favor... – le hablaba casi en un susurro – si volveré a verte...

Impresionada, abrió sus ojos más de lo debido.

Solo movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo, y sintió como poco a poco Trunks aflojaba la fuerza del agarre. Y cuando la soltó, increíblemente, le dolió. Pero si algo podía asegurar en ese momento, es que no fue un dolor físico.

Corriendo con toda su fuerza, ya sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar, se alejó.

Y Trunks perdió la vista en la dirección en que la muchacha se había ido.

Corrió y corrió, se desorientó, y se agitó. La cabeza le daba vueltas estrepitosas, y no podía hilvanar un pensamiento coherente. Se desplomó en el pasto, mirando el cielo, tratando de calmarse. Le llevó varios minutos hacerlo, poco podía entender, más le daba miedo comprender lo que había sucedido. ¡Por qué siempre estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado! Su interior le decía que se había roto algo, y tampoco necesitaba averiguar qué. Se sentía torpe desde un primer maldito momento, y esto le ponía la firma a su certificado de torpeza. ¡qué demonios hacía espiando! Si ni sabía cómo hacerlo de la forma correcta.

Pensaba en treinta cosas a la vez. ¿Recibiría un castigo por haber violado la regla? Después de todo, nadie debía verla, y la vieron dos personas.

¡Qué rayos había sido todo eso! Trunks mirándola entre sorprendido y... algo más que no pudo descifrar ¿Por qué no se había molestado con verla? ¡Después de todo, era una intrusa que estaba espiando!

Por un instante creyó que la había reconocido. Pero se equivocó cuando escuchó la pregunta que le hizo. ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a ella? ¡No podía tener un maldito día de descanso! Era agotador, un suplicio.

Pensaba en Trunks, y una sensación... un cosquilleo...

_– ¡un cosquilleo! Pero qué mierda piensas, Pan! Eso es simplemente imposible, ¡es mucho más grande que yo! –_ un intenso color carmesí se adueñó de sus mejillas – _… aunque no en ésta época... ¿Cuántos años tendrá? Si yo tengo cuatro el aquí tiene... – _se ayudó con sus dedos a contar – _¡tiene diesiocho!_

Se le aceleró más el corazón, porque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

– ¡Sí, aquí es un buen lugar! Nadie tenía por qué sospecharlo! Nos hemos manejado de la mejor forma, estaba todo planeado

– Pues lo planearon mal, granuja. Falta la plaqueta principal de todo el Ejecutor. ¡Hay que ser torpes para dejar librado al azar semejante detalle! ¡SON UNOS INCOMPETENTES!

Pan se había refugiado tras una roca que le daba una visión perfecta de la discusión que oía con delicada atención. Eran tres seres extraños, por su apariencia, extraterrestres.

– ¡Se-se-seeñor! Hitoshi tiene razón, estuvimos vigilándolos y nadie se dio por enterado de nuestra presencia aquí.

– ¡Ya no importa, par de mequetrefes, inútiles! ¡Tardaremos otros cinco años más, quizás el doble para conseguir uno nuevo! ¡Más el tiempo que tardemos en ponerlo a funcionar! ¡ARRUINARON MIS PLANES! ¡Ya no podré vengarlo, y ES SU CULPA, SABANDIJAS! Esto tenía que estar en funcionamiento en un año, y LO ESTROPEARON. ¡Váyanse de aquí! Y preparen todo par ir en busca de otra maldita plaqueta URGENTE.

– ¡Sí señor! – espetaron con nerviosismo antes de irse volando de allí.

En cuanto Pan vio al jefe de ambos desvanecerse de un chasquido, ella hizo lo propio, yendo a buscar a Giru para contarle lo que había oído.

Al llegar, vio a su amigo de metal comiendo unos circuitos.

– ¡Giru! ¡creo que encontré a los culpables que mataron a todos! ¡Pero algo los detuvo, y no s...! – Se impresionó al ver lo que el pequeño tenía tras él; lo distinguió, pues algo de asuntos electronicos conocía – ¡FUISTE TÚ,GIRU! – le gritó, pero de alegría – ¡TÚ HAS ENTORPECIDO SUS PLANES! ¡NOS HAS SALVADO! ¡TE HAS COMIDO LA PLAQUETA PRINCIPAL!

* * *

><p>Se despertó sobresaltado, sin recordar su sueño. Se levantó, y fue por un vaso de agua, tenía la garganta muy seca. Cuando terminó el vaso y lo estaba por apoyar en la mesada, se exaltó.<p>

Recordó su sueño. Y lo vio más vívido que nunca, como si lo hubiera revivido hacía cinco minutos atrás.

– No puede ser... – murmuró incrédulo – ¡Siempre fue ella...!

* * *

><p><em><span>Nota de autora:<span>_

Canción del día: **Paradise**, de **Coldplay. **Hermoso tema, hermosa letra, encaja muy bien con cómo se siente Pan a lo largo de estos capítulos. La tenía planeada para usarla en este mismo capi, y créanme que me moría de desesperación por llegar a esta parte ESPECIAL de la historia. A partir de este viaje, las cosas cambian. ¿Para bien? ¿para mal? ¡Averíguenlo!

Si notaron que aparte de "Paraíso" dice "**El error**" es porque este cap viene con yapa: Señoras y señores, señoritos y señoritas, es un placer y un honor extremadamente inmenso para mí contarles que incluí ¡por fin! a mi grupo preferido, **No te va gustar**. El track pertenece al último CD, "El calor del pleno invierno", el cual se los recomiendo enormemente. El tema habla de un encuentro y desencuentro, y el otro día lo estaba reproduciendo por milésima vez en mi celular, cuando me puse a pensar en Elegidos, y ¡bang! Me pareció perfecto incluírla, encajaba bien con una escena del día de hoy.

Todo es para traer variedad musical a sus oídos, aunque siempre me mantengo en la misma línea de Rock y sus derivados (¿qué le puedo hacer? si hay algo que me gusta, es el rock.)

Este es el momento en que me emociono hasta las lágrimas.

Hoy, hace exactamente un año atrás, me animé a publicar mi primer Fanfic en esta página.** ¡Cumplo un año!** No esperaba más del otro lado, aunque recibí más de lo que esperaba encontrar. Me alegra saber que del otro lado de esta pantallita, como siempre digo, están ahí leyendo línea por línea esta historia, que quise escribirla para, quizás, cerrar simbólicamente una etapa de mi vida que viví y sufrí, pero acá estoy para decirles que SI SE QUIERE, SE PUEDE salir adelante. Cuando veamos el vaso medio vacío, tendríamos que cambiar para verlo medio lleno. Hay que ser optimistas, porque no podemos esperar que la vida sea color de rosa, con un camino liso y llano recorrido, porque no es así. A unos les toca una cosa, a otro otras, pero no son ni más ni menos importantes, es lo que nos pasa y punto. Y la felicidad depende de nosotros mismos, si no nos queremos, vamos por el camino equivocado. ¡Quiéranse! Les deseo para este año que está acá a la vuelta de la esquina esperándonos, que tengan un año lleno de optimismo, que sean positivos sin importar lo negativo del panorama. Que acepten lo nuevo como un desafío por el que tienen que autosuperarse para ganarle y tomar más experiencia. Sepan que las cosas "malas" dejan muchísimas enseñanzas: APRÉNDANLAS. Nunca pierdan su esencia, no se olviden de jugar, y busquen el equilibrio entre lo bueno y lo malo. Agreguen a su día a día esa personalidad Goku. Busquen ser mejores, pero teniendo como punto de referencia a USTEDES MISMOS. Revean Dragon Ball, revean a nuestro héroe de la infancia y escúchenlo, escuchen al maestro Toriyama hablar a través de su personaje, entiéndanlo, y aplíquenlo a su vida. Todos deberíamos a veces ser_ más Goku._

En fin, GRACIAS por estar ahí, por apoyar la historia, por escribirme, o por leerme simplemente sin comentar, yo sé que están ahí, y se los agradezco. Mantengamos vivo a Goku, no lo olvidemos nunca.

_Capítulo 10 – 19-Dic-2012 – 1 año de Elegidos._

**¡GRACIAS!** Y por si no vuelvo a aparecer por estos lares, les deseo un MUY pero MUY feliz año nuevo, que sea mejor que el que se está yendo, y que si la vida les da limones, hagan limonada.

Los quiere y les desea la mejor de todas las suertes,

_**Afrodita19~**_


	11. Mi corazón encantado

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, y todas su sagas, no me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia simplemente está creada para brindar entretenimiento a sus lectores :)~

* * *

><p>Mi corazón encantado.<p>

_Aterrizó frente al hogar de su mejor amigo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, realmente quería saber de él. Supuso que estaría con el señor Goku, pero mejor sería preguntar primero. Cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, un ruido extraño llamó su atención. Se giró sobre él, y no vio nada fuera de lugar, ni sintió ninguna presencia. Sin embargo, divisó el punto justo donde había oído el ruido. Algo le decía que su amigo tramaba una de sus bromas, y le había salido mal. Divertido, apareció frente al árbol del cual provino el ruido._

_Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente de sorpresa. No era su amigo. Era... era..._

_Se dedicó a observar lo que sus ojos tenían en frente. Olvidó respirar, y sintió sus pies atornillarse al piso. Evitó pestañear, no podía hacerlo. No frente a... ella._

_Asfixiado, sofocado. ¿Qué rayos sucedía?_

_Le molestó de sobremanera que frunciera tanto sus ojos. Eso no dejaba... admirarla como debía. _

_Era una estatua, era atractiva a sus ojos. Era un encantamiento, algo precioso de ver y observar. Imposible le resultaba desviar su mirada a cualquier otro rincón. _

_Algo en ella le resultaba conocido, como si toda la vida hubiera estado frente a tal belleza. _

_¿En serio estaba pensando esas cosas? ¿qué, estaba loco? _

_Demente, delirante. Era un delirio contemplar una mujer así. Claro que ya había visto decenas, cientos de mujeres, mujeres que, sin vergüenza alguna, caían rendidas a sus pies. Pero todas eran de la misma calaña. En cambio, esta figura destacaba del resto. Se escondía frente a él, ¡como si le escapara! Ninguna mujer escapaba de él, todas, al menos, se le quedaban mirando para plasmar en sus mejillas un sonrojo incapaz de controlar. ¡Y ella huía de su mirada! Cuánta intriga le planteaba. Deseaba que desplegara sus párpados, que se mostrara frente a él, que abandone esa expresión de "me encontraron". Que lo mirara._

_Y cuando pensó que era una ilusión, la vio mover con gracia y delicadeza su cuerpo, para mirar, escondida, al lugar donde hacía... ¿cuánto? ¿minutos? ¿o unos segundos?... _

_Para mirar donde él había estado parado. _

_Observó ahora, desde esa posición, el resto de su cuerpo que no había podido admirar por tenerlo escondido de él. Su pequeña pero armoniosa espalda, su cintura. Sus caderas, sus piernas... sus manos apoyadas sobre el árbol. Era grandiosa. Y se sentía estúpido. ¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas? _

_Supo que ahora tenía sus ojos abiertos, más no podía verlos, le daba la espalda. Quiso obligarla a voltearse para que lo mirara a los ojos. Mejor aún: para verlos él mismo, para saber si semejante imagen era digna de un par de ojos que combinara con todo ella. Necesitaba que con urgencia que lo mirara, sentía que no podría volver a respirar si no lo hacía. _

_Para su suerte, no tuvo que moverse del lugar. La criatura, giró de golpe, con expresión... ¿asustada?_

_Y sus ojos..._

_Un par sin igual. Profundos, misteriosos. Amplios, demostrativos. Le hablaban en un idioma que no pudo discernir. No se sintió en sintonía con sus orbes, eran más que ella y más que él. Eran todo ella. Eran huraños, pese a todo lo que expresaban. Eran insoportables de ver, mirar, u observar. Sin embargo, eran extremos. Eran admirables, eran todo lo que quiso ver. Eran tristes, alegres, valientes. Profundos e inalcanzables. Le gritaban, le imploraban, comunicaban lo que no podía comprender. Eran curiosos, soñadores, tímidos. Eran fuertes, frágiles. Escondían una pasión y un miedo. Lo desafiaban con osadía. Los miraban con vehemencia, pero no le alcanzaba. Quería más de ellos. Quería hablar con ellos y realzar la alegría por sobre el dolor que éstos le profesaban. Quería despertar todos los días, y al abrir sus ojos, toparse con los de ella. Supo que quería regalarle su última mirada cuando el momento llegase. Necesitaba hacerlo. Quería adorarlos sin importar más nada. Quería ser dueño de la intensidad. El que provoque miles de emociones en ellos. Quería tanto, que no sabía que quería. Necesitaba todo lo que le pudieran regalar. Nunca encontraría algo más perfecto que eso, tal vez. Eran muchas cosas, y estaban proporcionados en su justa medida. Jamás encontraría una tonalidad negra que brillara más que esas pupilas. Un negro que hablaba el idioma más hermoso que alguna vez pudo conocer. Los quería, todo para él. No quería más que eso. Más que esos ojos, sería demasiado. Mejor refugio ya no existía, ni ningún paisaje deslumbraba tanto como ellos._

_Supo, que eran el reflejo de su alma. Pudo conocerla con sólo mirarla a ese punto mágico, con sólo un segundo logró entender lo compleja y maravillosa que podría llegar a ser para él. Quiso ver más, ¡necesitaba más! ¡aún con todo lo que había obtenido de ellos!_

_Recordó que su cuerpo tenía extremidades, y cuando movió una mano, inevitablemente ésta fue a parar al rostro de la muchacha, como si un campo magnético lo obligara a hacerlo. La tocó, por fin._

_Y eso, fue lo mejor que le pasó. Sintió una descarga eléctrica, como las que lo rodean cuando se convierte en Super Sayajin Fase 2. Eso generó que ambos se exalten. Rogó al cielo por que no lo rechazara. Soportaría todo, menos que esos ojos lo rechacen, que los aparten de su vida. _

_Agradeció que quien tenía en frente no se asustara y escapara de él._

_No la dejaría escapar. Encontró algo que no buscaba, porque no sabía que existía. Pero ahora, entendía que no huiría de él, al menos, no con facilidad. _

_Perfecta. Simplemente maravillosa. Tenía que cuidarla. Le brindaría el afecto que nadie más podría darle, excepto él. La protegería, y la respetaría como a nadie. A cambio, quería que nunca deje de mirarlo. Que la vida jamás se borrara de su retina._

_Que fuera suya, cueste lo que cueste._

_No pudo evitarlo. Se aproximó peligrosamente más cerca, y con su mano izquierda, que estaba a un costado de su cuerpo, acarició con sumo cuidado su cara, como si tocara el material más frágil del universo entero. Tomó aire con un tremendo esfuerzo, y su nariz se inundó del aroma de la mujer que tenía en frente. _

_—¿Quién eres...? —preguntó desconociendo el sonido de su propia voz al pronunciar esas palabras, que rogaban una respuesta, o mejor, oír su voz._

_Perdió la noción de lo que hacía por un microsegundo, pero lo recordó cuando la muchacha cerró sus ojos, decepcionando a un Trunks que no quería dejar de mirarlos._

_Pero ya no eran los únicos que requerían su atención : debajo de éstos, aparecieron tintes rosados. Dirigió allí su mirada, y nuevamente con su mano izquierda acarició la zona del sonrojo._

_Esperó que le conteste, pero jamás lo hizo. Se dedicó a mantener oculta su mirada, y respirar de vez en cuando. Trunks podía jurar que oía los latidos desenfrenados del corazón de la mujer. O quizá fantaseaba... ¿Era ésta una fantasía? llegó a cuestionarse, porque era demasiado imponente la escena. Sabía que sería imposible olvidarla luego de esto. _

_Inesperadamente, ella dejó sus pupilas a la vista, manifestando en sus ojos sorpresa, y contradicción. Analizó con detalle cada uno de sus ojos, memorizándolos, inmortalizándolos dentro de su mente. Cada rincón fue prolija y ansiosamente estudiado, puntualizó en todos sus recovecos, y no dejó ningún fragmento al azar. _

_Y por fin pudo leer algo en ellos: supo que no los volvería a ver. Entendió que debían permanecer alejados, y odió con todo su ser que la única certeza que les manifestaron haya sido ésa. Impresionado, tieso en el lugar, sintió cómo el cuerpo de la chica rozo sobre el suyo con rapidez, y al segundo ya no estaba frente a ella. Se sorprendió de que corriera con la misma velocidad que él lo hacía, pero no le importó._

_Tampoco iba a dejar que se alejara con tanta facilidad._

_Decidido, la alcanzó y atrapó de ella lo que más cerca tenía: su mano._

_La electricidad volvió a sentirse, y tan pronto como la sujetó, detuvieron sus pasos._

—Piensa en algo... ¡Rápido!_ —se decía Trunks._

_Inspiró por última vez, llenando sus pulmones para sonar fuerte y claro._

_—Dime... dime por favor... —su intento fue en vano, su voz sonó débil, en un susurro— si volveré a verte..._

_Esperó ansiosamente que le dijera que sí. Tranquilo, vio la respuesta positiva. Comprendió que debía soltarla, creía en su palabra. _

_Aún así, no podía dejarla ir, se negaba. De manera involuntaria, lenta y dolorosamente aflojó la fuerza que mantenía cerca uno del otro. _

_La soltó, y le dolió. Miró cómo desaparecía entre los árboles, y un impulso hizo que corriera tras ella, para retenerla. Pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió. Confundido, vio la expresión de su padre que lo detuvo._

_—No es el momento, mocoso. Vete a casa, ahora —la cara de Trunks le preguntaba qué sabía él, qué había pasado—. Déjala ir, cuando esté lista volverá._

_Vegeta refunfuñó, parecía furioso. Trunks quiso hablar, preguntarle, y no pudo; se fue de aquel lugar, sabiendo que ni él ni su padre tocarían el tema. Mantendrían el secreto._

_Pero él jamás descansaría hasta encontrar ese par de ojos que tanto le hicieron sentir con tan poco._

* * *

><p>Todavía no podía entender cómo era que la había visto cuando tenía 18 años. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Tenía que preguntarle de algún modo, pero para eso debía encontrarla.<p>

Miró el reloj. Ése día, sus ánimos estaban por el piso, y quiso irse a dormir temprano, todavía se avistaba el sol crepuscular que bañaba el cielo de un color anaranjado con tintes rosas. Le llevó mucho tiempo para abandonarse al mundo de los sueños, y cuando lo logró, soñó con ese par de ojos, se despertó, bajó a tomar agua, y descubrió el misterio. Cuando por fin logró dormirse, no eran más que las 4:00 a.m.. Y ahora que tenía la vista fija en el reloj, viendo el inminente paso de los segundos, leyó las 5:53 a.m..

Por una extraña razón, se sentía tranquilo con él mismo. Advirtió que ahora sólo debía esperar a que regresara. Todo había cambiado. Nada podía volver a ser como antes.

Él no lo permitiría.

* * *

><p>—¡Eres un genio, robotito! —dijo eufórica al tiempo que besaba al pequeño Giru, quien volvía a colorarse de rojo en su lente— ¡Gracias, Giru!<p>

Giru había comido la dichosa placa principal de la que Pan había oído a penas unos momentos. Entre la alegría, advirtió lo que acababa de suceder: esos seres planeaban desde hacía quién sabe cuánto un plan, que posiblemente haya sido el que en su tiempo estaba causando tantos estragos; ralentizó el tiempo en que iban a llevarlo a cabo. Entonces, todo este tiempo habían estado buscando el reemplazo de la placa que ya no existía, y, posiblemente, cuando la consiguieron, lo hicieron funcionar.

Pan supuso que el lugar en que los había visto era el mismo donde se estaban instalando, que posiblemente hayan estado siempre allí, bajo tierra: debajo de donde estaban parados, había una puerta trampa, donde estarían las maquinarias que usaron para matar a todos. Con mucha bronca, se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo planeaban el ataque, y nadie se había percatado.

De un momento a otro, una expansión de luz verde se extendió por todo el lugar. Presintió de qué se trataba, así que se giró, y pudo ver nuevamente el collar, colgado esta vez desde una rama de un gran árbol, el cual estaba iluminado intensamente. Su corazón le dio un vuelco, porque esa aparición significaba que debía emprender el viaje de vuelta. Se quedó sin habla, hasta que sintió una calidez en su hombro. Era Goku, que la miraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro, ojos maduros y brillantes; todo él irradiaba confianza, y por sobre todo, un amor incondicional.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos sabiendo lo que se venía.

La gratitud destellaba en los de Pan, mientras que Goku expandía su sonrisa en una mucho más amplia.

—Abuelito... —habló Pan, abrazándolo con la fuerza desgarradora de saber la última vez. Un dolor estrepitoso y agudo se apoderó de su garganta, pero no de sus ojos— Te lo agradezco, y te pido disculpas haber dicho tantas cosas que no son.

—Pan —la tomó de los hombros y puso la distancia justa para que ella pudiera verlo—, si hay algo de lo que estoy orgulloso, es de lo mucho que tienes por delante. Eres demasiado joven aún, pero mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho, y sé que vas a lograr todo lo que desees, siempre fue así. Lamento no haber estado siempre junto a tí, pero debes entenderlo: tú no me necesitas, linda. Gracias a tí.

Se despidieron con la última sonrisa, y en los dos se veía el orgullo por el otro. Ambas partes de lo mismo, la misma madera, igual pasión. La lucha recorriendo fervientemente por sus venas, atravesando límites más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Llevando la vida a fondo, superándose sin pensar en las complicaciones. A partir de este viaje, Pan vio un cambio dentro de sí misma. Algo que sería definitivo. Encontró su cable a tierra, que hacía mucho lo había perdido. Esto le había enseñado mucho, y además, regresaba con una certeza: sabía dónde debían atacar.

Suspiró, echó una última mirada a su alrededor, y quiso devolverle la vida que estaba apreciando ahora, a su hogar. Ésa era su nueva meta. Costase lo que le costara.

Una última mirada, un gesto con la mano que fue respondido, y finalmente, se volteó al collar.

_—Viste demasiado. Tu tiempo aquí se ha acabado._

—Descuida, fue más de lo que esperaba.

Se colocó a un costado, para que su última imagen sea su abuelito querido, quien le alcanzó la mochila que se veía extrañamente redonda.

Se alejó, y vio la mano de su nieta tocar y desaparecer junto al collar. El resplandor cesó. Frente a él ya no existía nada más que un extenso bosque.

* * *

><p>Su cabeza daba vueltas imposibles, y se veía caer en un gran agujero interminable, tan fielmente copiado de esos sueños en que crees que estás cayendo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, ni si quiera despertar. Tantas volteretas la mareaban, y el tiempo parecía no acabar. Podría haber estado horas o minutos, daba igual, era una eternidad. De pronto, la calidez del lugar que había dejado atrás se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a un frío ya conocido, pero mucho más feroz. A su vez, sintió la punta de su nariz helada, y el viento frío que la envolvía no ayudaba demasiado.<p>

Algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba por llegar. Intentó ponerse erguida, pero la posición horizontal en la que estaba cayendo, no se modificó a su gusto. Vio a lo lejos un punto que contrastaba con la tonalidad verdosa que la rodeaba, una diminuta lucesita de tono plateado agrandaba su diámetro a medida que su cuerpo, víctima de la gravedad, era atraído hacia el suelo reseco, árido y despoblado típico de su época.

Cada vez podía ver un panorama más amplio. Ya divisaba la familiar neblina de la noche muerta, y olfateó sin quererlo el desagradable hedor a podredumbre de peces en descomposición. Su atención fue directa a lo que parecía un gran cristal angosto y extenso, sorteado entre la ruina de los restos de lo que alguna vez, parecía, habían sido árboles frondosos. En ese extraño vidrio pudo divisar su figura cayendo, remotamente, lejos, y ahora se veía más grande, más cerca, se aproximaba.

Y no supo cómo, cuándo, ni donde, sus rodillas y luego sus manos aterrizaron bruscamente ni más ni menos, que sobre ese cristal. Mareada, y confundida, sintió bajo sus extremidades un frío tremendo, y cuando pudo ver más nítidamente, vio cómo se resquebrajaba esa superficie helada.

Cuando lo comprendió, ya era tarde. Demasiado. No pudo moverse, por más que se apresuró para esquivarlo; el cansancio tremendo que le provocó el regreso, como si hubiera estado un mes entero entrenando, no le permitió más que resignarse a lo peor. Oyó un último crujido, y la capa de hielo frágil que se extendía debajo de ella, se quebró, y el agua helada abrazó sus oídos junto al estrepitoso ruido burbujeante de su cuerpo deslizándose inerte hacia las profundidades, percibiendo la baja temperatura extenderse a lo largo y ancho de sí. Quiso respirar y fue inútil. Se dejó ser, por más lucha que presentara, ya era muy, muy tarde. Ella no podía salvarse a sí misma, su cuerpo no la dejó.

Y tan pronto, vino la oscuridad. La ansiada tranquilidad.

* * *

><p><em>Ya estaba cansado de desviar su mente contando cuántos cuadrados de ese metal extraño que conformaban el lugar. Estaba ansioso por su regreso, tenía mucho que preguntar. Aunque en su mirada advirtió que jamás emitiría su boca sonido alguno con respecto al episodio que habían presenciado apenas momentos atrás. Se sentía desconcertado, y la expresión de shock difícilmente se la confundía con una de sorpresa. <em>

_—_Uno, dos, …cuarenta y ocho … ciento treinta y cuatro, … doscientos noventa y nueve, ¡rayos, dónde estás! —_pensaba sin poder engañar a su mente. Mucho menos engañaba a la maraña de cosquilleo que invadían su estómago al sentir esa mirada frente a él, aunque ya no estuviera ahí. Sentado, con sus piernas cruzadas, otra vez manchaba el piso con las gotas de sudor que rodaban expectantes por sus mejillas. _

_Un golpe seco cortó el silencio cuasi sepulcral, e influenció para que se incorporara de golpe, decidido a preguntar, pero sin saber bien específicamente por dónde comenzar._

_El causante de su atención lo ignoró olímpicamente; se dirigió con paso firme al centro de comandos y aumentó la gravedad a un 500%. Lo que se pudo oír luego de eso, fue un golpe repentino, dientes rechinando, y el sonido del golpeteo de piernas y manos contra el aire._

_—Me estorbas —espetó con una indiferencia cruelmente normal—. ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día allí, o qué, mocoso?_

_Nada recibió como respuesta. Solo se dedicó a pararse con dificultad, abrir su boca para proferir sonido, pero nada se oyó de sus labios._

_—Vete, si no te molesta._

_El tono era por demás arrogante, pero no logró intimidarlo. Sus sentidos no estaban precisamente en la cámara de gravedad._

_—¿Cómo... llegaste allí? —de todas las preguntas que quería hacerle, ésta fue la que le formuló sin siquiera pensarlo. La más estúpida que se le ocurrió._

_Vegeta dejó de pelear contra el aire, y se paró frente a él depositando su peso en una pierna, con sus brazos cruzados._

_—Sentí un ki llamativo, y no pude más que ir a averiguar de quién se trataba, pues ninguno de ustedes tiene uno igual._

_—¿Un ki? —preguntó confundido, como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma._

_—Insecto... —susurró lo bastante audible como para que lo escuchara, y sus labios se entornaron en su típica media sonrisa— Si fueras responsable y entrenaras al menos la sexta parte de lo que entreno yo, lo comprenderías. Pero tú y los descendientes inútiles de Kakarotto compiten para ver quién es más terrícola que el otro. La niñita esa va a superarte si dejas tu condición de guerrero en tercer plano. Desprecias tu sangre de realeza, la clase alta que te distingue del rest..._

_—¡YA! ¡NO estoy para sermones, papá, me los sé de memoria!_

_—Entonces, si sabes lo que tengo que decir, ¿qué rayos haces aquí quitándome mi valioso tiempo?_

_—¡Sabes bien a qué me refiero! ¿Qué fue eso que sucedió? ¿quién es ella? —la locura y desesperación se notaban a kilómetros de distancia. Bien podría formarse un charco con las gotas de sudor cada vez más abundantes._

_—Nunca antes la había visto. —Al menos, no así.._. -pensó eso último con una rabia que pudo percibir su hijo sin entender— No tengo más nada que decirte.__

_—Sabes más de lo que dices. Por favor, padre, necesito tus respuestas, no tus ironías._

_—Es todo lo que sé —se limitó a responder, y el silencio fue roto nuevamente por puños y patadas indetectables. Meditó alguna respuesta más— Solo voy a aconsejarte una cosa: o la olvidas, o la esperas. Pero no la busques._

_Vegeta no pudo verlo, pero la cara de Trunks se crispó en la definición exacta de la esperanza. —_¡Tengo una posibilidad! —_pensó a gritos dentro de él mismo. Tenía una oportunidad. No sabía de qué forma, pero existía, y esperaría lo que tuviera que esperar para volver a admirar esos ojos._

_ Por un momento, desconoció a su padre. Él sabía algo más, tenía la certeza, pero ya había dicho mucho más de lo que hubiera creído que diría. Insistir era en vano, la última palabra estaba dicha, y le agradeció a su padre por su atención. Pero antes de decírselo, un puñetazo certero se pegó a su mejilla,_ y se despertó de golpe, somnoliento, y oyó una voz extraña proferir su nombre una y otra vez, más un batallón de palabras más que por su mente abrumada no podía entender.

—¡Trunks, despierta!

—¿qué... QUÉ? ¡GIRU! ¡GUIRU, DÓNDE ESTÁ PAN! —siempre supo que él había ido tras ella.

—¡PAN PELIGRO, PAN PELIGRO, PAN PELIGRO, PAN... —el pequeño robot, habiendo logrado su cometido de despertarlo, salió a toda prisa por la ventana de la que prolijamente había descorrido el pasador para poder ingresar al cuarto del aludido.

Trunks, sin pensarlo, con el miedo en sus ojos y una punzada horrible en su pecho, salió a seguir el vuelo del veloz androide, que no le costó mucho encontrar. Algo dentro suyo le decía que esta vez había ocurrido una desgracia. Sólo esperaba que no fuera irreparable. Pero el ki de ella, que sintió una milésima de segundo, muy debilitado, desapareció. Y eso bastó para que supiera el lugar donde estaba, así que se adelantó, y llegó al lugar, pero nada vio.

—¡PAN! ¡PAN, POR FAVOR, RESPONDE! No, no, no, no... ¡PAN!

Giru llegó cinco segundos después.

—¡EN EL RÍO! —le dijo Giru con desesperación. Él había tratado de salvarla, pero no pudo hacerlo, su cuerpo se rehusaba a querer salir de allí mientras se hundía cada vez más.

Trunks, inmediatamente, se transformó en Super Sayajin Fase 1, y la luz que desprendía su cuerpo sirvió para iluminar la oscuridad. A pesar del aumento de temperatura que su cuerpo irradiaba en esa transformación, el frío que sentía era paralizador. Un río congelado no causaba los mismos efectos en él que en Pan: ella no podía transformarse. ¡Era más propensa a sucumbir ante el congelamiento! Pensando estas cuestiones, nadaba en todas direcciones, desesperado, sin ver nada más que barro en las profundidades. Tuvo que salir a la superficie en busca de más oxígeno, y tan pronto como salió, volvió a sumergirse, con los ojos como platos en busca de la muchacha.

_—Pan por favor, ¡no me dejes ahora!_

Y por un milagro, pudo verla a unos cinco metros de distancia, que se acortaron en un segundo y estuvo a su lado. La abrazó a su cuerpo, y entre nadando y volando, salieron como un bólido del río helado.

La recostó boca arriba a unos pocos metros de la orilla, sin dejar su transformación. No le importaba si los descubrían. Ya no tenía sentido.

Sus ojos estaban crispados del horror. Acercó su oído al corazón de Pan, pero estaba apagado. Tomó su muñeca, presionó buscando un pulso que no existía. Fue a su último recurso, y presionó dos de sus dedos a un costado de su cuello. Quería convencerse que eran solo los nervios que le jugaban una mala pasada.

Estaba helada, estaba... ida. A Trunks se le vino el mundo abajo, mucho más que la ultima vez. Y ahora, sus ojos estaban cegados. Inundados Y así, viendo poco, y desesperado, jadeando de dolor, fue a su única esperanza. Juntó sus manos entrelazándolas, las colocó en el pecho de la muchacha, y contó.

—¡Uno, dos, tres...!

Se aproximó a su corazón, pero seguía igual. Con suma delicadeza, otra vez repitió el mismo procedimiento.

—¡Vamos Pan, por favor!¡Cuatro, cinco, seis!

_—¡PAN! ¿me escuchas? —le dice esto último gritando en su oreja, logrando que se espante y de la sorpresa caiga al suelo_

_—Por favor, no se detengan porque yo llegué, prosigan con lo suyo, no se avergüencen de mí... —se disculpa una fina muchacha que sale al patio y se encuentra con una Pan asustada en el piso._

_—Bra... no empieces por favor, ¿cuántas veces te lo vamos a explicar? —le dijo a su amiga de toda la vida riendo, levantándose ayudada por Trunks_

_—Pero chicos, ¿es que acaso no se dan cuenta? que son el uno para el o.._

_—Bra, basta ya, ¿sí? —la interrumpe Trunks_

_—Claro claro, como quieran, si no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver._

Se posó nuevamente en su corazón. Nada.

Se deslizaron más lágrimas.

—¡No me dejes, linda, te necesito... ! —otras tres veces más presionó su pecho, con suma rapidez.

—_¿Está bien, plebeya?_

_—Claro que sí, príncipe Trunks, gracias por su ayuda —dice esto último haciéndole una reverencia para luego poner su mejor cara fingida de enamorada, a la vez que Trunks intentaba poner cara de galán de cine que recién comienza a caminar sobre una alfombra roja._

Dejó de contar en voz alta. En voz alta solo podía llorar. Sólo hablaba para ella.

—Te lo ruego Pan, no juegues conmigo... —imploraba viendo pasar los momentos que había vivido con ella con una rapidez abismal. Un abismo los separaba ahora más que nunca.

_—Hasta pronto, mi príncipe_

_—Adiós mi plebeya, procura cuidarte y pensar en mí._

_—Descuide, siempre lo hago. _

Diecinueve, veinte, veintiuno.

Nada.

—¡Qué hago sin tí, mi plebeya... ! —le decía sintiéndose un tonto. Y su llanto era más desgarrador al sentirla cada vez más lejos.

Inmediatamente, con una mano le tapó su nariz, y con la otra le inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, sosteniéndole la barbilla. Abrió su boca, y pasó a insuflar boca a boca.

Le dolió en el alma que el primer contacto sea por esa situación.

Treinta y uno, treinta y dos, treinta y tres. Y..

_—Nada malo va a volver a pasar. Ahora hay que seguir, para terminar con el que inició todo. Debes ser fuerte, Pan._

_—Eso espero —suspiró y bajó la mirada al piso._

_—Yo sé que puedes. Tú eres Son Pan, no eres cualquiera. —le dijo sonriéndole._

¡Hay pulso!

—¡UNA MÁS, PANNY, VAMOS!

Presionó, e insufló.

¡Treinta y siete, treinta y ocho, treinta y nueve...!

_Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y Trunks se sentía un poco torpe por no poder advertir cuál habría sido la decisión de Pan. Pues si no se acercaba, nada iba a poder advertir. Así que lentamente se acercó, y se agachó para verla de cerca. Con una mano, corrió unos mechones de pelo que le tapaban la cara, y Pan se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se abrazó a él._

_—Lo siento mucho, te juro que yo no quise —sollozaba y a penas era entendible lo que decía— no sé en qué estaba pensando... Tengo m-mi-miedo_

_Trunks cerró los ojos y se sintió muy aliviado. ¡Cuánto lo alegraba que Pan estuviese allí aún! La tranquilidad no dejaba que pudiera responderle a todo lo que ella le decía, pero poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar._

_—Yo.. no sé qué dije, lo siento, perdóname Trunks, actué como una estúpida, yo.._

_—No, no actuaste como una estúpida, ni como una cobarde. No eres nada, nada de eso. Sino mírate, estás aquí —Le contestó interrumpiéndola—, yo soy el que debe pedirte perdón, Pan._

_—Si no hubiese sido por tí, estaría muerta._

_Y el silencio se hizo paso en la cocina, junto con la calma. Pan se separó de su amigo, y mirándolo le dijo —Gracias._

_—Supongo que estamos a mano. —le respondió al tiempo que despeinaba su cabello sonriéndole._

—¡LATE! ¡VAMOS, PEQUEÑA, SÉ QUE PUEDES!

Dio una serie más de tres compresiones, e insufló por última vez.

_—Dime... dime por favor... —su intento fue en vano, su voz sonó débil, en un susurro— si volveré a verte..._

_Esperó ansiosamente que le dijera que sí. Tranquilo, vio la respuesta positiva. Comprendió que debía soltarla, creía en su palabra. _

Pan se levantó levemente hacia un costado tosiendo el agua que tenía en sus pulmones, mientras se ahogaba en busca de más aire. No entendía nada, veía borroso, se sentía pésimo, y tenía un frío desgarrador. Pero cuando volvió a recostarse, vio a Trunks. No supo cual de los dos, pero se veía alegría en su rostro, mezclado con lágrimas ¿Qué había pasado?

—¡SABÍA QUE PODÍAS PAN! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS, LINDA! —decía emocionado, fuera de sí; se puso tras ella, le levantó el torso, y apoyó la espada de la muchacha contra su pecho. La rodeó con sus brazos, en un abrazo de alivio y ruego— Por favor, nunca más me hagas algo así. No te vayas, Pan.

Pero por más que se lo susurrara al oído, ésta estaba más que desorientada.

—Fr..í..o —dijo apenas audible.

¡Pero claro! ¡tenía frío! Y él se había aliviado demasiado. Tenía que llevarla de vuelta a la mansión, cuanto antes Estaba helada, y temblaba que daba miedo junto a la palidez extrema que presentaba ahora su piel. Pensó rápido, buscó una especie de abrigo entre las cápsulas que llevaba Pan en su mochila, y encontró una manta que serviría para mantenerla tapada durante el vuelo. Giru se encargó de transportar la mochila, y Trunks, aliviado pero alerta, la llevó en sus brazos a la mansión. Entraron por la puerta principal, y en la sala estaba Natsuki despierta, por lo visto, esperándolos. Se acercó de inmediato a Pan ni bien Trunks la depositó en el sofá cama que armó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ubicado al lado de la chimenea.

Pan sintió una serie de tumbos, y unas manos hirviendo que tocaban su frente y sus manos.

—Tiene hipotermia, hay que dale calor urgente, Trunks —habló la doctora, manteniendo la calma dentro de lo que podía—. Dime, Pan, ¿te sientes bien?

Pan la miró y no contestó nada.

—Parpadea, ¿me entiendes? Un parpadeo es "sí", y dos, es "no". ¿Te sientes bien? —volvió a preguntarle fuerte y claro.

Pan tardó, pero pestañeó una vez.

—¿Y qué hago? —interrumpió y le preguntó a Natsuki— Tuve que hacerle reanimación cardiopulmonar, ¡casi se muere! —le dijo al borde de la locura.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, el hecho de que se haya congelado su cuerpo da más posibilidades de que la reanimación tenga éxito incluso una hora después.

Como posesos, iban de un lado a otro mientras conversaban, proporcionándole frazadas de todo tipo.

—Con esto no es suficiente, no tenemos los recursos necesarios —alertó a Trunks

—¡Dime qué hago! —le preguntó con desesperación

—Hay que darle calor, cuerpo a cuerpo. El contacto con una piel a temperatura normal va a contrarrestar la hipotermia por el efecto de transmisión de calor.

Natsuki se ausentó por unos momentos y regresó con una remera de mangas cortas y un short.

—Vete a cambiarte, poca ropa, para que el calor se conduzca mejor, yo tengo que secarla y cambiarla. —Trunks asintió y desapareció. Con una toalla, secó los restos de agua del cuerpo de pan, y la despojó de su ropa mojada, vistiéndola con la que estaba seca. Rápidamente la recostó y la tapó, no sin antes abrigarle bien el cuello. Poco después volvió Trunks.

—¿Crees que sería mejor si me transformo? En ese estado tengo más energía calórica.

Pan no entendía más que siseos incesantes, y sentía cada vez más peso sobre sí misma. Un viento repentino de calor acarició su rostro, pero no veía ni sentía normalmente.

Trunks se había transformado nuevamente para comprobar con Natsuki a qué temperatura era conveniente darle calor, pero por el excesivo frío que Pan tenía, no era seguro que lo hiciera estando convertido en algún tipo de Super Sayajin dorado. Así que con unos shorts, y una musculosa, se acostó en el sofá cama, y atrajo a la muchacha, acurrucándola en sus brazos, mientras que Natsuki calentaba agua para llenar bolsas de agua caliente y así acelerar el proceso.

Con el contacto, Pan dejó de temblar violentamente, aunque seguía haciéndolo. Trunks estaba atento a que no se quedase dormida antes de que tomara una sopa al menos.

—No duermas Pan, primero debes alimentarte —le hablaba con un tono que la tranquilizaba, aunque no comprendía sus palabras—. Me asustaste... —le dijo y la acarició. Besó su frente como a un bebé, y volvió a llamar su atención— Hey, dormilona, ¿no tienes hambre?

Intentó mirarla a los ojos mientras le hablaba, pero no podía ya que ella acurrucaba su rostro bajo el suyo. Y cuando podía mirarlos por un instante, los veía perdidos.

—Oye, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he salvado. Me debes demasiados favores —no sabía si le entendía, pero al menos trataba de animarla. Se acercó a su oído, y le susurró—. Me conformo con que nunca más me dejes.

A juzgar por la palidez mortecina de su piel, podría haberse visto el rojo furioso que se pintó súbitamente bajo los ojos de la muchacha. Claro, ella sólo lo sintió, pues ningún color más que el blanco podía distinguirse en su piel.

—Siéntala para que pueda tomar esto, Trunks. —dijo desde la cocina Natsuki.

A falta de respaldo, Trunks se sentó e hizo lo propio con Pan, quien se apoyaba levemente en el pecho de éste, sin nada que decir, muerta de frío y de vergüenza en iguales proporciones.

_—Debo tener fiebre, son alucinaciones._ —se convencía.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras sentía el peso de las frazadas acomodarse a su nueva posición, con las manos de Trunks arropándola. Sin quererlo, una mano rozó por la espalda baja de Pan, que se movió instantáneamente con el contacto.

—Hierves... me quemas... —le anunció, temblorosa.

—Lo siento. Es tu culpa, estás helada, Pan.

Natsuki se acercó a ella extendiéndole una taza de chocolate caliente con un sorbete. Trunks rodeó a Pan con sus brazos para sostener el recipiente.

—Déjame a mí, Nat. Así es más cómodo para ambas.

Aceptó el pedido, y se puso a un costado de ella, para quitarle la toalla que tenía en el cabello. Estaba más seco ahora. Serviría para darle más calor.

Él miraba por encima del hombro de Pan, y ella tomaba despacio, de a pequeños tragos el chocolate que Natsuki le había preparado.

¿Más cómodo para ambas? ¿Pero en qué pensaba? Pan ya no comprendía si temblaba de frío o de vergüenza.

_—Cálmate, no seas tonta. No es el mismo Trunks que te vio en el pasado. Eso jamás sucedió para éste del presente. —_intentaba convencerse

Pero no se sentía con fiebre. Tenía mucho frío, pero no había por encima de sus ojos un calor concentrado, ni pesadez en sus párpados. Y sus manos estaban igual de heladas que el resto de su cuerpo. No había fiebre. Pero sí alucinaciones. Aunque creía estar mejor que cuando despertó en el suelo agrietado, entre la putrefacción de una época acabada.

El líquido ardía más que el cuerpo de su amigo. Era incapaz de dar un sorbo que llene su boca con aquel delicioso sabor. Pequeños tragos, demasiados temblores.

—¿Está muy caliente? Ve despacio. —fue capaz de sentir, pese a sus temblores, el retumbar de la caja torácica de Trunks al pronunciarle esas palabras.

Asintió a modo único de respuesta.

Natsuki se sentó en el sofá cama , frente a ella.

—¿Dónde estabas, Pan?

El tono y el gesto maternal de acariciarle los mechones de pelo que caían a un lado de su cabeza no hicieron más que recordarle a su madre. Miró su vientre abultado, y por primera vez pensó lo duro que debió haberle resultado la pérdida de su familia, por sobre todo, al padre del bebé que llevaba en sus entrañas. Tenía entendido que el embarazo era una etapa muy sensible en la mujer, pero a Natsuki se la veía demasiado bien, dentro de la desgracia. Pues ella tenía una razón para vivir, independientemente de ella misma, cuando por el contrario, Pan no tenía una esperanza, un futuro de ningún tipo.

—_Pero eso era antes. —cerró los ojos, y viajó otra vez en el tiempo, junto a su maestro de la vida. Podría jurar que estaba ahí, junto a él, acostada en la hierba, bajo los diminutos rayos de sol que atravesaban las hojas y ramas de los gigantescos y frondosos árboles. Que los pájaros revoloteaban y cantaban, mientras las hormigas, incansables trabajadoras, duplicaban su peso en provisiones para llevar a su modesta, pero bien organizada cueva._

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Trunks, atento a todos sus movimientos. Sobre todo, a sus silencios.

Sonrió de lado, y abrió sus ojos para toparse con la cruda realidad. Que esperaba cambiar con ansias.

—Sí... —se quedó meditando una respuesta, no quería ser descortés cuando ella había sido tan atenta con sus cuidados— Estaba en un lugar... hermoso. —hablaba con lentitud

Natsuki la miró a los ojos, sorprendida por un segundo, y cambió su expresión a una alegre, y le sonrió con una extrema sinceridad.

—Me alegro mucho entonces. ¿Tienes sueño?

—Algo. —seguía temblando de frío. Tomó otro sorbo del chocolate

—¿Sientes mareo, falta de aire, algún dolor?

—Tengo mucho frío.

—Bueno. A ver, muéstrame tu mano.

Trunks la ayudó corriendo levemente las cobijas, y Pan le extendió el brazo. Natsuki la examinó.

—Tiene las yemas de los dedos de color lila. No llega a ser violeta —le explicaba a Trunks, quien miraba preocupado—. Pero es normal por su estado. Y no es algo grave. Debe normalizar su temperatura corporal, y listo —dirigió su mirada a Pan—. Ahora quiero que abras y cierres tu mano, lo más que puedas.

Pan hizo lo que le pidió. Pero por más fuerza que quisiera usar, no logro abrir, ni cerrar completamente su mano.

—No puedo. Siento entume... entru... entum...

—¿Entumecimiento?

—Sí, eso.

—Bien, no te preocupes, cuando ya cese el frío volverás a la normalidad. Toma el chocolate.

Pan le hizo caso, y tras cortos sorbos, mientras le preguntaban cosas como ¿estás cómoda? ¿cómo te sientes? ¿estás cansada?, logró terminarla. Trunks le dio la taza vacía a Natsuki, y ayudó a Pan a recostarse nuevamente.

—Me quemas —se quejó temblorosa otra vez, al sentir su brazo rodeándola por la cintura.

—Si no quieres que te toque sólo dilo. —le dijo con tono gracioso en su voz. Pan volvió a sentir el sonrojo inexistente en sus mejillas. No le respondió.

Natsuki acomodó las frazadas desde el otro extremo, y cuando Pan ya estuvo posicionada, Trunks se acostó a su lado. No estaban en contacto. Por necesidad, se acercó al pecho de Trunks, donde apoyó su cara, a medio tapar con las frazadas.

—¿Lo ves? No puedes estar sin mí. —habló Trunks con tranquilidad, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

Como su oreja se apoyaba sobre su pecho, la frase de Trunks fue oída sin dificultad por parte de Pan. Y se sintió bien. Tranquila. Confortada a su lado. El sueño comenzó a vencerla, y las caricias de su amigo ayudaron a que en poco tiempo, escuchando el latir de su corazón y moviéndose a la par de su respiración, se durmiera muy pronto.

* * *

><p>Ya hacía una hora que Pan se había entregado al sueño, la única en la casa. Natsuki y Trunks estaban atentos a cualquier síntoma que presentara Pan, ése último más detallista. A pesar de estar profundamente dormida, no cesaba de temblar.<p>

—Déjame ver. —Pidió Natsuki, y le corrió las frazadas. Tocó a Pan en la frente, luego el cuello, siguió con el tórax, y por último, la ingle.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Trunks, expectante.

—Bueno, no hay muchos cambios.

—¿Hay algo que estamos haciendo mal?

—Espero que no. No soy una experta de este tema, Trunks. Me guío por intuición, cosas que he oído en el ambiente donde me manejo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, él estaba ahora más preocupado.

—Por otro lado, no esperes que los cambios sean repentinos. Es muy, muy probable que al menos deba permanecer así por un día completo.

—Está bien, no tengo problema por ello. Haré lo que sea...

Natsuki lo miró a los ojos, que se dirigían a la muchacha que se aferraba él. Vio un brillo especial.

—Veo que la quieres mucho.

—Es como de la familia. ES, de la familia —pasó con cuidado un dedo por el contorno de su cara—. Casi me muero cuando la encontré —habló en un susurro—. Estaba muerta. Helada, pálida. No respiraba. Estaba cien veces peor de lo que se ve ahora —se quedó en silencio, contemplándola— No podría soportar otra pérdida. Durante todo este tiempo, me hice el fuerte, evité pensar todo lo que sucedió. Sé que no está bien, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ni si quiera, siendo sincero, le veo el sentido a buscar al culpable de la masacre. Ya no hay forma de regresar a la gente a la vida. Seremos cuatro sobrevivientes, en un mundo que nos queda gigante.

Natsuki escuchó atentamente a su amigo. Sabía que no había hablado de eso con nadie. Necesitaba expresarse, que alguien le pusiera la oreja.

—A veces... creo que sería mejor dejarnos ir. Rendirse. No nos queda nada.

—Abuelito... —Pan susurró en su sueño. Trunks sonrió de medio lado.

—Admiro la fortaleza del señor Goku. ¿Sabes? Parecía un mago. Siempre tenía un as bajo la manga, y arreglaba cualquier problema. Mi padre tampoco se rendiría, es demasiado orgulloso. Creo que soy muy humano para su gusto —se rió rozando lo irónico—. Si estuviera aquí oyéndome, me daría la paliza de mi vida. Casi puedo escucharlo diciéndome "eres un mocoso débil"...

—Quizá tenga razón. Estás dejándote influenciar demasiado por lo negativo del panorama. Yo que tú lo pienso.

—Eso lo dices porque tú tienes alguien por qué luchar, yo no.

Natsuki frunció su ceño, y llevó una mano a su panza.

—Pues yo no lo veo así —hizo una pausa, y Trunks no retrucó— Trunks, veo cómo la miras. Cómo la cuidas. Tú lo has dicho, haz inventado una versión tuya para darle fuerzas. Te has enojado con ella por no pensar positivamente. La quieres demasiado. Sí tienes un motivo para seguir luchando. Y nadie dijo que todo está perdido.

Se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras, y pensó más allá de donde estaba. Recordó a esa mujer que hacía mucho conoció, y que hacía poco descubrió. Ahora, dormía sobre él. Pensó lo que le había dicho Natsuki, y ella no tenía idea de cuán guiada estaba en lo que decía. Pan significaba mucho para él, siempre había sido alguien a quien estimaba. Era terca, caprichosa, se sentía auto-suficiente todo el tiempo, era engreída, molesta, entrometida, pero tenía siempre una coraza que escondía su noble corazón marca Son. Era de esas personas a las que no puedes no quererlas. Ella era a quien había esperado todo este tiempo. Sonaba a una locura, pero era así.

Y finalmente, la encontró. ¿Debía rendirse ahora, realmente?

—Trunks, no... —la mano que tenía sobre el pecho del nombrado arrugó la remera que éste vestía.

—¿No qué, pequeña? —le preguntó exclusivamente a ella. Natsuki había abandonado la sala hacía unos momentos, mientras él se hundía en sus cavilaciones.

Se repitió la pregunta. ¿Era momento de ser débil?

No.

Esos ojos que odió de ella, eran los mismos que había amado aquella primera vez, la del encuentro.

Tomó su mano, la examinó, y seguía rosada. La guardó entre las frazadas, y entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

Tenía todo, todo por delante.

* * *

><p><em><span>Nota de autora:<span>_

¡Feliz comienzo de año 2013!

Canción de la jornada: **Mi corazón encantado**. Exactamente, ése mismo que ustedes creen. Nunca entendí qué tenía que ver este tema (como muchos otros) con la historia de DB en general. Tiene una letra preciosa, y la melodía me hace dar ganas de cantarla a todo pulmón, con una hiper sonrisa en mi cara. xD

¡Por suerte! encontré una versión más que especial para nosotros, porque la interpretan Ricardo Silva y Adrián Barba, dos que son los clásicos del opening Chala head chala, y el opening El poder nuestro es, además el ending Ángeles fuimos (temaso), respectivamente. Me transformo cuando escucho los temas de Dragon Ball, me llenan de una eterna felicidaaaaaaaaad :D (y la letra queda FANTÁSTICA! increíblemente)

Búsquenla en el Playlist que está en mi perfil, n.n

Me llenan de pasión todos los openings y endings de Dragon Ball. ¡No les puedo explicar con palabras! Espero que sientan igual que yo, porque es hermoso.

Durante este último tiempo, mi vida se volcó alternadamente entre J. K. Rowling, Conan Doyle, Cortázar, mis fotos, y mi guitarra. Una mezcla interesante xD. Creo que me leí fácil, cuatro libros en tiempo récord; leo, y hasta no ver el final no paro. Me tomé un descanso, quise despejar y cultivar mi mente para este capítulo. Me gustó el resultado, espero que a ustedes también.

Cuando te ponés a pensar en una historia –por lo menos, hablo por mí– te imaginás un conflicto y un desenlace. El principio está por verse, así como las cuestiones que unen los hechos entre sí. Allá por alguna fecha que no recuerdo del principio del año 2011, se me ocurrió una idea retorcida, una alternativa de lo que pasó después de que nuestro héroe se haya ido a cuidar las esferas del dragón. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de lanzarme a escribir algo que pueda ser leído por el resto de quienes amamos Dragon Ball. Venía de la rama de los guiones. Mucha descripción de escenario, actitudes de los personajes, los planos, y los diálogos. Escribir una historia a modo de "cuento", o "novela" -me parece un insulto para ambos géneros catalogar esta historia como alguno de esos dos, dejémoslo en _fanfic _(lo que es)-, era un desafío. De chica también me gustaba escribir, pero nunca hacía nada que me pareciera bueno. Tiendo a tirarme el autoestima por el piso, también. Y pensé: Trunks y Pan, solos en el mundo. El Eternauta me tiró el puntapié para esa idea: una extraña sustancia caída del cielo como si fuera nieve, mataba toda forma de vida con solo el contacto, en un instante. Ahí empezó a tomar color el fanfic, empecé a hilvanar el resto de la historia, pensando los personajes que podían aparecer, los justos y necesarios.

El acercamiento de dos personas que no sentían más que un amor fraternal por el otro, ambos ignorados entre sí. El otro no es una opción. No tenía sentido que ese amor romántico naciera sólo porque el otro es un adonis, dios griego, superpoderoso, y único por donde se lo mirara. Tenía que encontrar algo más profundo. Nuestro héroe no podía quedarse fuera, no quería ignorarlo. Pero menos tenía sentido que le hablara en sueños, o que se apareciera a "robar" el protagonismo de ambos, salvando por enésima vez el mundo. Ellos eran los elegidos. El legado.

Y tras repetir –sin haber comenzado a escribir la historia– una y mil veces en mi cabeza el desarrollo, pensé en un viaje al futuro. Algo casual, mágico, hipnótico. Un collar de dije único, verde esmeralda, sofisticado. Matemos dos posibilidades en una, y se da una despedida con el héroe, y un primer acercamiento al hombre. Sin prejuicio por la edad. De igual a igual. Ideal.

Sumado a todo esto, también tenía la palabra "hipotermia" rondando por ahí. El clima helado, un río, un rescate, el reencuentro. Hasta este punto llegué hoy, y no puedo creer que tras repetir la escena miles de veces en mi mente, ya esté volcada en una hoja, hecha como quería hacerla. El resto de la historia, a partir de hoy, cambia rotundamente para él y ella.

Gracias por leer.

Perdón por lo extenso de la nota final. Era necesario.

Las espero hasta el próximo capítulo!

Mucha suerte!

_**Afrodita19~**_


	12. Mi sacrificio

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, y todas su sagas, no me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que son obra de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia simplemente está creada para brindar entretenimiento a sus lectores :)~

* * *

><p>Mi sacrificio.<p>

_—_¿¡Pero qué se cree!? _—_Repetía hasta el cansancio una y otra vez_—_ ¡ Mira cómo la toca! ¡Y lo que le dice! ¡Y cómo...!

_—_Y como la cuida, Gohan. La está cuidando, porque la salvó de que muera. ¿O acaso querías que viniera a visitarnos?

_—_¡Y qué mas dá! No hay forma de regresar a la vida

_—_¿En serio lo crees? Pues yo pienso que estas demasiado alterado, si él no la estuviera cuidando, estarías igual de furioso porque la ignora. ¿Tanta poca fé le tienes a nuestra propia hija? No se rinde tan fácil, y hasta ahora no lo ha hecho, Gohan. ¡Contrólate!

_—_¡Me es imposible! ¡Díme qué intenciones tiene éste con Pan! ¿Es que acaso yo solo lo veo, Videl?

_—_¿Qué es lo que ves? Porque yo veo que no puedes con tu propio genio. ¡Entiende que es necesario, no están haciendo nada fuera de lugar!

_—_Es un maldito cretino...

_—_¡No! Acaso no le agradeces que la haya salvado? Casi muere, Gohan, entiende. Se preocupa demasiado por ella, porque la quiere y mucho, ¿no lo ves? Le debemos un gran favor.

A Gohan se le acababan los argumentos. Después de todo, Videl estaba en lo cierto, Trunks la había salvado, y sintió un gran alivio cuando eso ocurrió. Pero ¡su mirada! Lo incomodaba fervientemente cómo miraba a su hija, su pequeñita. ¡Parecía como si fuera suya! Como si le perteneciera. Lo único que Gohan creía que le pertenecía, era la lluvia de patadas, puñetazos, y bolas de energía que estaba conteniendo mientras vigilaba a ése _bastardo_.

_—_¡Oh...! Pero que cosa más bella... Míralo, mira cómo la contiene... _—_emocionado hasta las lágrimas, tomó su pañuelo y se sonó la nariz_—_ Es tan bueno con ella... ¡ Magnífico, magnífico!

Todos los presentes miraron a Dábura con una gota de sudor tras sus cabezas. Pero tenía más para decir.

_—_Tan solos en un mundo horrible y tenebroso... ¡Pero el amor es más fuerte! _—_decía autoconvenciéndose_—_. Me recuerdan a ustedes dos... la joven Videl preocupada, buscando a su mitad, en este mismo paraíso, buscándolo con la esperanza de que aún no haya muerto _—_exclamaba teniendo tomada a Videl con un brazo, apretándola contra su costado, y mirando hacia el cielo_—_. Qué bello es el amor...

Excepto el resto, Gohan estalló de furia, y fue sin más preámbulos a donde se encontraba Vegeta. Tenía que desatar su ira de algún modo.

* * *

><p>Eran las 2:43 a.m., y podía oír el golpeteo de la lluvia desde su cuarto. La ventana estaba totalmente cerrada, y a su costado, la estufa prendida, pretendiendo disipar el frío que ésa noche calaba sus huesos. En la tele pasaban un programa infomercial, donde un intento de pastor promotor de la fe y milagros increíbles no dejaba de orar. Poco comprendía mientras se tapaba cada vez con más cobijas. Tomó el control remoto, y comenzó a hacer zapping. La mayoría de los canales alternaban con las mismas programaciones, donde vendían aparatos que trabajaban músculos con dudosas vibraciones, un electrodoméstico que amasaba y cocinaba pan por sí mismo, y una mujer voluptuosa que esperaba un llamado para conocer la respuesta del juego que aparecía en pantalla. También entraban en la lista los programas repetidos, películas viejas de poco rating, videos musicales, caricaturas que ella veía de pequeña (y sólo las transmitían de noche), y demás.<p>

Grandísimo fue el susto cuando la ventana se abrió repentinamente con el violento viento que soplaba allí afuera. Apresurada se deshizo de sus cobijas, para detener la correntada que no solo le causaba más frío, sino que también tiraba todos los objetos habidos y por haber en su pieza. Trabó el cerrojo, y ni se inmutó por recoger las cosas que el viento había desparramado por todo el lugar, y salió disparada a refugiarse en su cama. Extendió un brazo hacia la estufa, y comprobó que con lo sucedido, se había apagado. La prendió nuevamente, y se resguardó buscando el calor que parecía no existir en su cuarto. Su cuerpo tiritaba, sentía muchísimo frío, a la vez que unas manos la sostenían para mantenerla sentada, mientras ella con muy poca atención bebía una sopa crema a pequeños sorbos, y veía y oía de manera difusa. Pero la sopa ya la había tomado, y volvió la atención a uno de los cajones de su mesita de luz, lo abrió, y prendió su pequeño reproductor de música BioniCC#3, regalo de su mejor amiga. Lo que más le llamó la atención, es que solo tenía cargadas grabaciones de voz, y carecía de música. Sólo escuchaba diálogos lejanos a ella, pero no distinguía el contenido, o quienes hablaban. Cansada de no comprender, lo apagó y lo volvió a guardar. Se levantó nuevamente para ponerse un par de medias, sus pies estaban helados. En su placard, encontró un gorro de lana que también decidió ponérselo con tal de apartar el frío de su cuerpo. Si su mejor amiga la viera en ese instante, le daría un paro cardíaco por el cambalache que era su ropa. Cuando hay frío, nada importa más que el calor.

Y volvió a su cama, sintiendo una calidez tranquilizadora, algo que la calmaba. Pero no era suficiente. El frío seguía ahí. Y también la televisión prendida, en ese canal donde ahora pasaban la película esa de fantasía, la que en un fin del mundo un hombre vivía solo con su perra, escapando de los monstruos que asechaban durante la noche. Que feo sería vivir el fin del mundo. Que todos mueran, y uno quede sobreviviente, cargando en la espalda esa angustia. Que bueno que no era su caso, que hacía mucho la tierra estaba en paz. Sonrió y recordó a su abuelo, que había ayudado para que esto último sucediera. Recordó las veces que ella se quedaba dormida, y acariciaba su rostro. Podría haber jurado sentir sus caricias en ese mismo momento.

_—_Abuelito...

Y quería cerrar sus ojos, quedarse dormida para por lo menos dejar de pensar en el frío que sentía, pero era inevitable. Escuchaba un montón de personas hablándole a su alrededor, una voz más cercana que otras. Sus párpados pesaban, y sentía tenso todo su cuerpo, como si le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida. Pero al mirar al televisor, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y no podía creer lo que veía.

_—_¿Qué... rayos? _—_tanta fue su sorpresa, que se acercó más a la pantalla, arrodillandose a los pies de su cama_—_ Pero si soy yo... _—_continuaba sin perder detalle_—_ ¡Trunks! _—_ella, apoyada en el árbol, él, en frente suyo.

Besándola.

¿Respirar? ¿qué es eso? Ni si quiera conocía en ese momento el significado de parpadear. Su cuerpo se tensó, pero esta vez de sorpresa. No terminaba de procesar lo que sus ojos captaban, su cerebro estaba en blanco. Perdida en esa imagen, donde estaba con su amigo Trunks, el que fue con ella al espacio, el que sobrevivió junto a ella a esa maldita nieve que todo lo destruía, el que se ocupó de mantenerla con vida. El casi hermano de su padre, el mejor amigo de su tío, el hermano de su mejor amiga. El presidente de la Corporación Cápsula. Él. Simple y llanamente él.  
>¿Por qué con Trunks? Podría haber sido cualquier otro, pero ¡no!, en esa tele, se transmitía la imagen de ella y él. No tenía sentido, era hasta surrealista. Descabellado, imposible. Demasiado inadecuado, inaceptable. Aunque no tenían diferencia de edad. Éso que miraba sin perder detalle, era una reproducción falaz de lo que había ocurrido ese día en que Trunks la descubrió tras el árbol, cuando viajó en el tiempo.<p>

Estaba petrificada, ni si quiera una estatua viviente de las que solían verse en las plazas podía mantenerse tan estática de la manera formidable en la que ella lo hacía. Incluso cuando la imagen culminó, y el televisor se apagó, incluso en ese momento, no se movió. Ni sintió el frío que aún no había desaparecido, ni el sueño, ni el cansancio, ni la pesadez de sus ojos. Estaba más que anonadada. Entonces, tomó un sorbo de chocolate caliente. De a pequeños sorbos. Aún sentía ese ardor cuando el líquido tomaba contacto con su cuerpo helado, pero no tanto ya. Y la chocolatada volvió a terminarse. Y otra vez comenzó el zapping, recostada, tapada hasta la nariz, y apuntando a su tele con el control remoto bajo las cobijas, repasó la misma lista: las zapatillas milagrosas que ayudaban a bajar de peso,el programa ya emitido, la chica esperando el llamado, el noticiero deportivo, el partido ya jugado, los dibujos animados, las películas aburridas, los reallitys, los mismos programas que ya había visto hacía... ¿cuánto tiempo? No lo sabía. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido para ella, o quizás muy lento.

_—_¿Pan? ¿estás bien? _—_preguntaban en susurros.

Pan abrió sus ojos lentamente y algo mareada distinguió la borrosa figura de Natsuki. Confundida, se vio rodeada por los brazos de Trunks, quien estaba profundamente dormido. Se sonrojó al verse en esa situación.

_—_Hace poco se quedó dormido. Estuvo todo este tiempo despierto cuidándote _—_le dijo contestando a una pregunta que imaginó que Pan se formulaba_—_ ¿Quieres levantarte?

Pan respondió asintiendo con su cabeza, y con cuidado de no despertarlo, se separó de él, y salió de la cama improvisada. Se apoyó levemente en Natsuki para mantenerse en pie.

_—_Quisiera ir al baño _—_le pidió a la mujer.

_—_Está bien, te acompaño.

Fueron lentamente hacia el baño, y Natsuki se quedó esperándola en la puerta. Oyó que Pan la llamaba desde dentro.

_—_¿Necesitas algo?

_—_Quisiera bañarme... ¿me traerías ropa?

_—_Sí, claro. Llena la bañera con agua tibia, asegúrate que no te queme.

_—_Gracias.

Mientras fue a buscar ropa, Pan abrió la canilla del agua caliente, y llenó la bañera. Se sentía un poco débil, así que se sentó a esperar a Natsuki. A los pocos minutos, tocó la puerta.

_—_Pasa.

Entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y dejó la ropa a un lado. Se aproximó a Pan, y tomó su temperatura posando su mano en la frente de la muchacha.

_—_Bueno, ya no estás helada, y tu color de piel se normalizó. ¿Cómo te sientes?

_—_Algo mareada y débil.

_—_Supongo que es algo normal, no has comido alimentos sólidos en 24 horas, y has tenido hipotermia. Ahora tienes que tomar muchos recaudos, no pasar frío, abrigarte bien, dormir bien, comer bien, decirnos si te sientes mal o tienes más frío de lo normal... y cuestiones por el estilo.

Fue hacia la bañera, y se fijó en la temperatura del agua. Abrió el agua fría, y cerró la caliente. En lo que pasó del tiempo en que se llenó, ninguna de las dos dijo palabra alguna.

_—_Natsuki... _—_la llamó Pan

_—_Sí, dime _—_le respondió amablemente.

_—_¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo estuve... qué pasó?

Natsuki rió un poco.

_—_Yo también estaría confundida. Trunks se despertó en medio de la noche porque Giru entró por su ventana. Yo oí el alboroto, y cuando entré al cuarto de Trunks, ya había desaparecido junto con Giru. Inmediatamente me fui hacia la sala, y esperé a que regresaran. Pasaron muchos minutos, aproximadamente media hora, hasta que entró Trunks contigo en brazos, ambos empapados, y tú helada. ¿No recuerdas nada?

_—_Tengo fragmentos de recuerdos, pero no, a grandes rasgos no recuerdo qué sucedió. Sólo sé que volvía del viaje y estaba por caer.

_—_¿Viaje?

_—_Es algo... complicado.

_—_Entiendo. Bueno, prosigo. Te sequé y armamos una cama cerca de la chimenea, y como tenías hipotermia de alguna forma debíamos suministrarte calor, y Trunks lo hizo, cuerpo a cuerpo se transmite el calor por conducción. Mientras tanto te dimos bebidas calientes, chocolate, sopa... se notaba que estabas desvariando, que no controlabas tus sentidos.

_—_No recuerdo mucho.

_—_¿Soñaste mucho? Hablabas en sueños. Aunque no se distinguía.

Pan volvió al sonrojo cuando recordó una parte de esas... alucinaciones que tuvo mientras estaba inconsciente.

_—_El agua está lista. ¿Quieres que espere afuera, o me quedo aquí? Te tapas con la cortina.

_—_No, mejor quédate aquí, no me siento muy bien como para estar sola, estoy débil.

_—_Está bien. Aprovecha el baño para relajarte, ¿sí?

Natsuki le dio su espacio para que pudiera desvestirse y tomar la ducha.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y poco a poco iba recordando memorias del momento luego al aterrizaje. Recordó el frío bajo sus piernas y manos, y el agua helada. Y un momento después, a Trunks empapado, riendo y llorando de alivio. Después ella tomando la primer taza de chocolate, y desde allí, todo es una maraña de sueños inconclusos y descabellados. Sobre todo, descabellados.

Decidió que ya quería salir de allí, y con ayuda de Natsuki salió de la bañera, se secó y vistió. Natsuki le secó el pelo, y cuando terminó, Pan se puso la campera que le había llevado.

_—_Muchísimas gracias por todo Natsuki, eres una gran persona.

_—_Gracias, pero no es nada, todos nos debemos ayudar entre todos. Es un placer para mí _—_le dijo con una sincera sonrisa en su cara.

Un golpeteo ansioso se oyó retumbar en el cuarto de baño.

_—_¿Pan, Natsuki? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Puedo entrar?

Natsuki abrió la puerta, Pan estaba tras ella, apenada.

_—_No, no pasó nada, y no puedes entrar, porque ya salimos. Salvo que quieras usar el baño.

Miró dos segundos a Natsuki, pero la preocupación ganó y desvió la mirada a Pan.

_—_¿Estás bien?

Su corazón comenzó a latir tan intensamente, que retumbaba en cada parte de su cuerpo. Ésta era la primera vez que se veían -estando consciente- desde aquel viaje que ahora le parecía tan lejano.

_—_S-sí -sus ojos se clavaron en el piso.

_—_Voy a preparar algo de comer, necesita alimentarse bien.

_—_Sí, gracias Nat _—_se corrió y la dejó pasar, y se acercó a Pan. Levantó su cara sujetándole el mentón y le sonrió amablemente_—_. Me hiciste pegar el susto de mi vida...

_—_Yo... lo siento mucho, no quería causar molestias, quería justamente todo lo contrario, y no me salió como quería, no pud...

_—_Ya, no importa _—_le dijo interrumpiéndola. La atrajo a su pecho, y la abrazó_—_. Me alegro que estés bien.

Abrió sus ojos de la impresión. Se sentía avergonzada, y no pensaba claramente. Ese instante se le volvió eterno. Los tintes rojos reaparecieron. Y tímidamente, respondió ese abrazo, pero segundos después sus piernas flaquearon, y si no fuese por que Trunks la tenía sujetada, se caía de lleno al piso. La alejó un poco, sosteniéndola.

_—_¿Qué pasa?

_—_Me siento mareada, eso es todo.

_—_Ven, vamos a la sala _—_Trunks estaba a punto de llevarla en brazos, pero Pan lo detuvo.

_—_No, por favor, quiero ir caminando.

_—_Como quieras _—_le respondió y tomó un brazo de ella para colocarlo tras su propia espalda, y la sujetó rodeando su cintura.

Ni bien salieron e iban caminando por los pasillos, oyeron que algo se acercaba. Y ese algo, tenía tanta emoción, que terminó por desplomar a Pan al suelo.

_—_¡Blue! _—_exclamó feliz, riendo mientras su perra lambeteaba y movía la cola con desenfreno.

Trunks se asustó en un primer momento, pero se relajó al ver que Pan reía animadamente.

__—_Igual de efusiva que tú._

_—_Ya, déjame respirar Blue _—_le decía entre risas al canino.

Su perra se alejó y Pan se levantó, otra vez, con ayuda de su amigo.

_—_Ella me avisó que te habías escapado.

_—_Ah... salió chismosita.

Trunks volvió a reírse.

Entraron a la sala, y Pan se sentó en la mesa.

_—_¿Estás mareada?

_—_No mucho.

_—_¿Está bien si te dejo sola unos minutos?

_—_Sí, Trunks, no te preocupes.

_—_¿De verdad? Si quieres me quedo, no tengo problema.

_—_Sí, de verdad, estoy bien, gracias.

_—_Bueno... voy a bañarme y enseguida regreso ¿si? Si necesitas algo o te sientes mal dímelo por favor.

_—_No te preocupes tanto.

_—_Shh _—_dijo por último, dio media vuelta, y se retiró del lugar.

Por acto reflejo, Pan suspiró de alivio y relajó su cuerpo dejándose caer de lleno en la silla.

_—_Qué difícil se me va a hacer todo esto... _y todo porque tuve que ser vista por Trunks del pasado, y no sé si éste Trunks lo recuerda... ¿en qué embrollo me metí?_

Se aproximó a la mesa y apoyó sus codos para sostener su cabeza que parecía pesar toneladas entre sus manos.

__—C_reo que estoy haciéndome una novela, veo fantasmas donde no hay. Sólo está preocupado; porque casi muero. ¡estuve muerta algunos minutos! Estuve tan cerca de todo lo que extraño... Me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor no hacer nada._ _—_su mente comenzó a divagar la posibilidad de encontrarse con los suyos de una vez por todas_—_ _Qué irónico, todas las veces que lo intenté fue en vano, pero ahora que no lo deseaba casi sucede. Casi. _—__volvió a suspirar de alivio_—_ _Mejor así. Creo que, después de todo, por alguna razón, no tengo ganas de morir. Aunque eso signifique que el resto de mi vida sea gris. _

_—_¿Te sientes bien?

_—_Sí Natsuki, gracias. Sólo estoy un poco confundida por lo de Tr... ¡por todo lo que pasó! Nada más, en serio, estoy bien _—_sus nervios impulsaron a que su mano derecha se pose tras su nuca, y que mueva la mano izquierda de lado a lado con desesperación, y su risa acompañando su actitud.

Natsuki pasó por alto la escena, y siguió cocinando.

El reloj siguió andando, y Trunks se sumó a Natsuki en la cocina, y un tiempo después estaban los tres reunidos en la mesa.

Dos de los comensales cada cierto tiempo, observaban a la muchacha y le preguntaban cómo se sentía, o si necesitaba algo, con discreción No era la intención incomodarla con preguntas repetidas, pero de todos modos, ocurría tal cosa. Tampoco ningún tema en especial era centro de discusión, ni si quiera se mencionó algo de lo ocurrido durante la ausencia y reaparición de la chica.

Algunos minutos volaron, y frente a una distraída Pan, apareció Giru sobre la mesa, algo vergonzudo. Llamó su atención, ella levantó la vista y le sonrió feliz, y después, con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión.

_—_Hola Giru, ¿qué escondes? _—_el pequeño tenía sus brazos ocultos tras él, y un tono rojizo brillante en su lente.

_—_Yo... hacer esto para Pan _—_habló con titubeos en la voz, y extendió su bracito para darle a su amiga una flor artesanal de color amarilla hecha con lo que parecían ser metales.

_—_¡Giru! ¿la has hecho tú? _—_le preguntó sorprendida_—_.

_—_Sí

_—_Es preciosa, me encanta _—_apoyó el regalo en la mesa, y abrazó a su pequeño amigo haciéndolo poner más nervioso_—_ Muchas gracias por todo, Giru. Por haber... ¡Es cierto! _—_se levantó de golpe de su silla, tirándola, y Giru se alejó de ella_—_ ¿¡Cómo lo pude olvidar!? ¡Trunks, sé dónde se encuentran los culpables! No nos habíamos percatado porque simplemente no investigamos en la zona correcta, porque dimos por sentado que allí no habría nadie, pero sí hay! Están bajo tierra, ¡estoy segura que están ahí! _—_contó mientras caminaba apresurada de un lado a otro.

_—_¡Pan, qué dices! ¿cómo lo sabes?

_—_Lo sé porque los vi cuando... ¡eso no interesa, Trunks! ¡debemos ir a patearles el trasero, necesitan un poco de su propia medicina, quiero que sufran todo lo que nos hicieron sufrir! ¡Quiero justicia! _—_dicho eso último, terminó de ponerse el traje espacial, y le aventó a Trunks el suyo_—_ Póntelo, apresúrate, que estoy que no aguanto las ganas de verles las caras implorando perdón.

_—_¿Puedes calmarte? Estás tan iracunda que no vas a lograr lo que te propongas.

_—_¡Estoy tan furiosa que si no te pones ahora mísmo ese maldito traje me voy sola a buscar venganza!

_—_¡PAN! _—_le gritó, firme_—_ ¡Así no irás a ninguna parte!

_—_¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir, tú? Sabes perfectamente que quieras o no iré allí.

_—_No seas tan impulsiva.

_—_Pues adivina qué: lo soy, y mucho, y no me importa. Lo único que me interesa es llegar a ese condenado lugar de una maldita vez. ¡Deja de perder el tiempo en discusiones inútiles!

Pan estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando Trunks la tomó por su brazo evitando que huyera de allí.

_—_Te dije que NO irás a ningún lugar

_—_¡Basta! No eres mi padre, maldición, Trunks, suéltame.

_—_¿Acaso no eres consciente de lo que pueda llegar a pasar?

_—_¿Y tú no eres consciente de lo que ya pasó? Necesito verles el terror en sus caras, ¡quiero verles las mismas expresiones de horror que tenían los rostros de mis padres cuando los ví tirados en la puerta de mi casa! ¡Quiero ver cómo se retuercen de dolor, cómo suplican que los mate, cómo mueren de la forma más baja que puedan morir, aunque eso no se compare con lo que le hicieron a nuestras familias, entiende que no son más que unos...! ¡que unos...! _—_no pudo terminar su monólogo, porque un fuerte mareo la desestabilizó.

La llevó al sillón, donde se sentó aún mareada.

_—_¿Ves por qué no puedo dejar que salgas así? _—l_e quitó el casco y ella profirió una bocanada de aire necesaria_—_ Yo también necesito lo mismo que tú dices, pero no puedes estar segura de que no vas a descompensarte Esperemos, al menos hasta mañana _—_miró a Natsuki, quien aprobó su recomendación.

_—_Es que ya no puedo más, causaron mucho daño.

_—_Ya lo sé, pero no debes dejarte llevar tan fácil, sino vas a lograr lo que ellos quieren desde un principio.

_—_¿Qué propones?

_—_Que recuperes tus energías, y mañana veremos qué hacer.

_—_¿No tengo otra opción?

_—_Pues... no.

Pan profirió un suspiro alargado.

_—_Detesto ser la enferma a la que tienen que cuidar.

No le parecía nada agradable quedarse, a su modo de ver, con los brazos cruzados, cuando sabían dónde debían atacar. Era demasiado inquieta como para hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Un grito interrumpió la armonía del silencio que imperaba en la sala.<p>

_—_¡Ya no lo soporto! _—_exclamaba caminando de un lado hacia otro, como un león enjaulado.

_—_¿Puedes quedarte quieta? Vas a gastar el piso y quedará un hoyo en medio del living.

_—_Sabes cuál es la solución.

_—_Conoces la respuesta.

Ofuscada, se sentó en el sillón, frunció los labios, cerró sus ojos, y cruzó sus brazos en una clara expresión de molestia. Así estuvo durante algo más que un minuto y medio. Sus sentidos le anunciaron que algo había cambiado frente a ella.

Abrió los ojos, e inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Estaba a muy pocos centímetros, peligrosos centímetros, de él. El mismo del encuentro en el pasado, el mismo que la rescató, el mismo del sueño extraño. Él, cerca de ella, mirándola. Él, movió escasos centímetros su cabeza hacia un costado, cual perro.

_—_Eres algo intermitente. Cada tanto, vuelve la Pan que conozco.

_—_Já já _—_replicó, con cara de pocos amigos.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, deseando alejarse disimuladamente de aquella incómoda situación. Sus ojos volvieron a esconderse tras sus párpados, y Trunks se alejó

Natsuki estaba tomando una siesta, pues eran las 15:48, y necesitaba aprovechar cualquier buena oportunidad para hacerlo. Más con lo poco que habían podido descansar en ese último día.

El paso del tiempo era inminente, y cuando el reloj se acercaba al horario de la merienda, Pan se movió del sillón para ir a comer algo. Antes de llegar a la cocina, vio a Trunks dormido, apoyado en la mesa. Iba a despertarlo, pero pensó que era mejor dejarlo descansar un poco. Según lo que le había dicho Natsuki... _—__Hace poco se quedó dormido. Estuvo todo este tiempo despierto cuidándote_.

Estaba cansado, por culpa de ella, no había descansado bien. Sigilosamente, caminó hasta llegar a la cocina, y sin más, se puso a cocinar un bizcochuelo. Mientras tanto, preparó café, sacó el bizcochuelo del horno, lo cortó, y llevó todo a la mesa. Aún así, Tunks ni se inmutó. Lo zarandeó un poco en su hombro, pero era lo mismo que la nada.

_—_Trunks... _—_habló despacio_—_ despierta _—_seguía sin contestar_—_. Trunks, ¿no tienes hambre? _—_listo, santo remedio para despertar a cualquier saiyajin que se precie de tal. Pero..._—_ _que extraño. Está profundamente dormido. Parece un niñito... _—__pensaba Pan al ver la paz que su rostro tenía mientras dormía.

Su mano, aún apoyada en su hombro, se subió hasta su cara, y lo acarició un pequeño instante.

__—_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Trunks se removió en la silla.

_—_Hey, despierta. Trunks.

_—_¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? _—_sus ojos entreabiertos se escondieron cuando sus cejas se juntaron, fruncidas, confundidas. Observadoras. Y ninguno dijo nada.

Pan carraspeó, y tomó la palabra.

_—_Hice bizcochuelo, tienes hambre ¿verdad?

_—_Sí _—_se limitó a responder, y se llamó a silencio durante un momento, en el cual Pan se sentó frente a él del otro lado de la mesa_—_ ¿Y los huevos?

_—_¿Perdón?

_—_Que cómo hiciste bizcochuelo si no hay huevos.

_—_Ah, eso. Bueno, una tiene sus secretos.

_—_¿Muchos?

_—_Cállate y come.

_—_O me quieres engordar para año nuevo, o está envenenado para que te escapes a hacer locuras.

_—_Ni vas a engordar, ni está envenenado, ni me voy a escapar.

_—_¿Ahora haces caso?

_—_Cállate.

_—_Claro.

Y ninguno dijo más nada. Pan miró la taza, y ahí estática quedó su visión. Pero Trunks clavó su mirada, sin perder detalle de lo que ella hacía.

Incomodísima.

_—_¿Vas a estar todo el rato mirándome, o qué?

_—_No me dejas hablar.

**_—_**¿Qué? Aish, no tienes caso.

Pan tomó otra porción del bizcochuelo. Trunks seguía incomodándola.

_—_¿Puedes mirar alguna cosa más interesante?

_—_No hay nada más interesante que molestarte.

_—_¿Cuál es la gracia? Deja de comportarte como un niñito burlón, no te queda bien.

_—_Oye, más respeto, chiquilla.

Pan contuvo su furia apretando sus puños. Se relajó, terminó de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de café, y fue a sentarse al sillón. Trunks no podía verla, pero su cara estaba enrojecida. No de furia.

De vergüenza.

Trunks la incomodó como nunca la había incomodado. De la forma en que Bra se burlaría de ella, triunfante.

__—_Al menos no sentí cosquilleo. Pero dudo mucho cuánto tiempo falt... ¡rayos! En momentos como __este y yo pensando cualquier estupidez..._

Natsuki entró en la sala, y Pan sin razón alguna se levantó de su asiento, como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido.

_—_Hola Pan, ¿estás mejor?

_—_Sí sí, ¿y tu? He preparado tu té, está en la cocina, te lo traeré a la mesa.

_—_Oh, no, descuida, yo iré por el, muchas gracias _—_le sonrió y fue a la cocina_—_ ¡Has cocinado un bizcochuelo! _—_probó una porción_—_ Y te ha quedado de maravilla, ¿sabes? Justo tenía antojo de comer un bizcochuelo, ¡me has leído la mente!

Pan se rió vergonzosa, con una mano tras su cabeza.

Les dio la espalda, y se sentó en el sillón dejando escapar el aire.

__—_Voy a volverme loca. Y no sé por qué._

Se quedó en silencio, y con la mente en blanco observó cada detalle de la sala. La alfombra, los zócalos, el tapizado de la pared, los cuadros, las fotografías, los adornos, los ladrillos del hogar, los leños, la pantalla de la estufa eléctrica, todo lo que estaba alrededor. Una y otra vez. Repasó con sus ojos milímetro a milímetro cada rincón de cada objeto. De fondo, percibía el retumbar de dos voces que, tras ella, entablaban una conversación de algún tema que no le interesó oír. Aunque, a pesar de haber hecho un itinerario mental de cada pieza que componía el lugar, pasó por alto un detalle que amplió más su visión. Un espejo, perfectamente ubicado para ver, a lo lejos, un plano en el que Trunks estaba ubicado bien a la vista. Pegó un respingo de la impresión.

__—_Pero qué es lo que me pasa... Estoy actuando como una verdadera tonta. Además; además, nunca pasó nada, jamás ocurrió aquel encuentro para este Trunks de esta línea temporal. Según lo que mi abuelito me había explicado, cuando Trunks Mirai vino a advertirles lo que estaba por acontecer y lo solucionaron, para él no había existido tal cambio,en su línea temporal todo seguía igual. Y por otro lado, sería completamente imposible que él recuerde algo que sucedió hace tantísimos años. No lo sé, si sigo de este modo, voy a terminar por recibirme de loca con título y todo. No estoy tan lejos._

El respaldo del sillón se hundió.

_—_¿Qué tan divertido es contar los ladrillos de la chimenea?

_—_¡Ah! ¿por qué te empeñas en asustarme?

_—_¡Já! Mira quién habla.

Pan se quedó de piedra.

_—_Perdón.

_—_Pan, era un chiste.

_—_Bueno, sí, pero... después de todo, tienes razón. O no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí.

_—_...Y retrocedimos cinco casilleros.

Trunks se sentó a su lado.

_—_¿Quieres? _—_le extendió una tableta de chocolate_—_ Una vez leí que estimula una hormona del buen ánimo.

_—_Dame tres kilos _—_cortó un pedazo y se dispuso a comerlo_—_. ¿Semiamargo? No me gustan. Pero este tiene un sabor especial, es distinto.

_—_Es delicioso.

_—_Sí, tienes razón.

_—_Pan.

_—_Dime.

_—_¿Estás segura que sabes dónde es el lugar?

_—_Sí, yo los vi.

_—_¿Cuándo?

_—_Bueno... es una historia larga, y algo confusa. Ni si quiera yo termino de entenderla del todo.

_—_¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

_—_Es más de lo mismo. Discúlpame, pero lo único que quiero hacer es destrozarlos con mis propias manos.

Se quedaron mudos, y momentos después, Pan bostezó. Miró la hora: 19:56

_—_Creo que tengo que hacer la cena _—_anunció Natsuki al ver bostezar a Pan.

_—_Pero ya has cocinado hoy, déjame a mí -se ofreció la aludida.

_—_Te dejo que me ayudes.

_—_Uff, ya era hora que alguien te enseñe a cocinar.

_—_¿Qué dijiste, tonto?

_—_Nada, nada _—_con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro salió de escena, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

Ambas fueron hacia la cocina, y se dispusieron a cocinar.

_—_Es una suerte que tengas sangre saiyajin, se nota lo mucho que ayuda a que te recuperes.

_—_Sí, aunque lo negativo de todo es que cuando me enfermo, por ejemplo pesco un resfriado, me pega muy fuerte.

_—_Vaya, son más complejos de lo que imaginé.

Pan se rió con su comentario.

_—_Siempre pensé que nos dirían fenómenos, o engendros, pero no "complejos". Creo que son muy pocas las personas fuera de nuestro círculo que saben qué somos en realidad.

_—_Bueno, es difícil entender también sus realidades, son únicos, y eso los hace muy distintos al resto _—_Pan no respondió, y se puso a pelar papas_—_. Además, tienen la suerte de no ser únicos, en el sentido de que no están solos. Que otros sean como ustedes, y los entiendan. Y también tú y Tunks tienen suerte de haber sobrevivido juntos. Al menos se tienen el uno al otro.

_—_Sí... _—_respondió escuetamente, y esbozó una sonrisa discreta.

_—_Se nota lo mucho que te quiere. El día que escapaste, salió de inmediato a buscarte. Tardó más de 3 horas en regresar. Después no dormía bien, y estaba muy perturbado. Salió varias veces más a buscarte, pero no te encontró por más que haya recorrido todo el lugar una y otra vez. Cuando te encontró sé que hizo más de lo que pudo para que te sintieras mejor. Ahora está mucho más animado, parece otra persona.

Pan no comprendía por qué Natsuki le contaba todo eso, pero en el fondo, le agradecía. Le daba curiosidad saber qué había pasado mientras no estuvo allí, pero saberlo no la ponía muy feliz que digamos, estaba en deuda con él por todo lo que le hizo vivir.

—_¡SABÍA QUE PODÍAS PAN! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS, LINDA! —decía emocionado, fuera de sí; se puso tras ella, le levantó el torso, y apoyó la espada de la muchacha contra su pecho. La rodeó con sus brazos, en un abrazo de alivio y ruego— Por favor, nunca más me hagas algo así. No te vayas, Pan. _

Un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

_—__¿Eso pasó de verdad? ¿o fue un sueño...? No, no fue un sueño _-pensó Pan, y llenó la olla con agua con las papas-. Creo que le debo mucho a Trunks.

_—_Conociéndolo, no creo que vaya a reclamarte algo a cambio.

_—_Yo tampoco. Pero... de todos modos, estoy en falta con él.

Terminaron de cocinar, y llevaron todo a la mesa. Devoraron todo, incluso Natsuki, que con su embarazo cada vez sentía más hambre.

_—_No es por presumir, pero estaba delicioso. Creo que hacemos un buen equipo, Pan _—_dijo Natsuki_—_ ¡Oh! ¡Hay alguien más que está de acuerdo conmigo!

_—_¿Te está pateando? _—_preguntó Trunks, levantándose para agacharse a un costado de Natsuki.

_—_Sí, ¡y de qué manera!

Pan también fue al lado de Natsuki.

_—_¿Puedo tocar? _—_Pan recibió un sí por respuesta, y posó su mano en el pequeño bulto que Natsuki tenía por panza_—_ Es.. impresionante... ¿Duele? _—_le preguntó sonriéndole

_—_No, no me patea tan fuerte por ahora. Se siente como si me empujara.

Trunks también posó su mano para sentir las pataditas del bebé. Miró a Pan, que con un brillo en sus ojos observaba la panza de la embarazada, maravillada como una niñita mirando un hermoso oso de peluche.

_—_Ya no patea.

_—_No. Igual, últimamente se le está haciendo costumbre patearme en medio de la noche.

En medio del living, Blue apareció correteando por todo el lugar, con Giru adelante, siendo perseguido. La perra ladraba, y el robot pedía auxilio.

_—_¡Blue, ya déjalo! _—_se acercó Pan y comenzó a seguir a su perra para detenerla_—_ No es una pelota, Blue _—_logró tomarla por el collar y se frenó en seco.

Giru encontró refugio en los hombros de Trunks.

Blue se alejó de Pan y regresó con una pelotita de juguete, moviéndole la cola a su dueña.

_—_¿Quieres jugar? _—_como respuesta obtuvo un ladrido, y tomó la pelota y la arrojó para que ni bien la atrapara regresara junto a ella, esperando que vuelva a tirarla, una y otra vez.

En un momento en el que Pan se distrajo, Blue comenzó a lambetearle la cara.

_—_Oye, detente! _—_su pedido fue ignorado, y la tumbó con un salto al piso, para aprisionarla_—_ ¡jajaja! ¡me haces cosquillas! No, ya, para! Blue, jajaja

Trunks sujetó a Pan de la mano, y la incorporó de un tirón.

_—_Es una forma de decirte cuánto te ha extrañado.

Pan se tambaleó, producto del movimiento bruzco.

_—_Hey, quieres marearme, ¿verdad? _—_ironizó sosteniéndose de sus brazos.

_—_Lo siento. Vamos, ni que fuera tan grave.

_—_Claro, tu no has estado semiinconsciente en una cama durante todo un día.

_—_No, yo sí estaba consiente.

_—_Já já _—_se soltó del agarre, y fue donde Natsuki_—_. Gracias por todo, ha sido un largo y tedioso día. Necesito recostarme _—_la saludó con un beso, y se giró para hacer lo mismo con Trunks.

_—_Pero... ¿y Trunks? _—_preguntó cuando no lo encontró en el lugar_—_ Bueno, seguro lo encuentro en el camino.

Blue la siguió un paso atrás. Pero estaba por llegar a su cuarto, y Trunks no aparecía.

__—_Ha de estar en su cuarto; iré a saludarlo y además..._

_—_Con que te ibas a dormir sin un "hasta mañana"

Pan se volteó.

_—_Te estaba buscando. Mañana a primera hora pienso ir, no me importa si quieres retenerme nuevamente, me iré a como de lugar.

_—_Sí, ya lo sabía, no era necesario que lo dijeras.

_—_Trunks, yo... no te he... agradecido todo lo que has hecho.

_—_Shh, no importa.

_—_Sí, es importante. No me conseguiste algo imposible de encontrar, me salvaste la vida, otra vez. Y siempre voy a estar en deuda contigo. Creo que me avergüenza la parte del "otra vez". No debería ser así, pero... Gracias por todo _—_finalmente, se abalanzó a él y lo abrazó.

_—_Tonta _—_Trunks correspondió el abrazo, y cerró sus ojos_—_. _Si no te hubiera salvado, no sé que habría pasado, Pan... _

_—_He sido una carga todo este tiempo, y no necesito que seas cortés y lo niegues. Perdón por eso _—_Trunks no le respondió_—_ Creo que ninguna de las versiones de mí son tratables.

Pan se alejó, y lo miró a los ojos.

_—_No sé qué pasará mañana. Sé que voy a dar lo mejor y lo peor de mí. En caso de que suceda algo malo...

_—_Nada malo va a volver a suceder. Creo que eso ya te lo he dicho Pan.

_—_Lo sé, pero déjame terminar. Por más que digamos que todo va a salir bien, en el fondo sabemos que desconocemos lo que vamos a encontrar. Por eso no demos nada por sentado, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Y yo ya lo decidí. Voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer, por eso no quiero que si yo decido algo tu te opongas. Ni te sientas culpable, ni nada por el estilo, ¿está bien?

_—_Pan, hablas como si...

_—_Hablo como si pudiera pasar cualquier cosa. Ya está decidido, te pido como último favor que lo respetes.

_—_Como quieras. Pero no va a ser el último favor, quítate esa idea de la mente.

_—_Lo que sea. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, y punto. Y te repito: muchas gracias por haber arriesgado tanto por mí.

_—_¿Podrías dejar de actuar como si esto fuera una despedida?

_—_No te alteres, tonto _—_volvió al abrazo_—_. Te quiero _—_le dijo en un susurro.

Trunks la abrazó más fuerte.

_—_Basta Pan, por favor _—_frunció el ceño_—_. No me gusta para nada que digas todo eso. Vete a dormir _—_le dijo, y se soltó del abrazo.

_—_Sí papá.

_—_No soy tu papá _—_respondió más calmado_—_ Y yo no te quiero.

Le abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y le dio un pequeño empujón para que entre. Se estaba por ir, se frenó, dio media vuelta, y se acercó a Pan, que se había quedado parada en el lugar. Acarició su cabeza, y besó su frente durante unos segundos, con una expresión de consternación en su rostro.

Y sin decir nada, se fue cerrando la puerta al salir.

_—Estoy dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo._

Pan, estática, sintió la angustia de la despedida subir a su garganta, y bajar por sus ojos.

* * *

><p>La noche transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pan fue la primera en despertar, y bajó a tomar el desayuno. Pero no tenía hambre, tenía un nudo en el estómago, resultado del manojo de nervios que sentía. Se asomó por la ventana, y vio el día aún en penumbras. Su cara, inexpresiva, se reflejaba en el vidrio del ventanal. Conservó ese mismo semblante cuando volteó a ver a Trunks. No dijeron nada, pero ambos sabían que ignoraban el desenlace de los hechos.<p>

_—_Buen día Trunks.

_—_Buen día.

Ninguna palabra se pronunció luego de eso. Trunks tomó un breve desayuno, solo en el comedor. Pan apareció nuevamente en el living, preparada para salir cuando Trunks estuviera listo.

_—_¿Listo?

_—_Sí, voy a ponerme el traje.

_—_Yo le voy a avisar a Natsuki.

En el camino, Pan se cruzó con ella, que ya se había levantado.

_—_Hola Pan, buenos días _—_la saludó amable_—_. Veo que ya estás preparada para salir.

_—_Buen día Natsuki. Sí, de hecho, iba a avisarte que ya nos vamos.

_—_¡Oh! ¿Tan pronto?

_—_Sí. Trunks ya se hizo la idea de que no vamos a inspeccionar. Yo estoy preparada para atacar si es necesario, por eso posiblemente tardemos mucho en regresar, así que... _—_dudó unos momentos, pero la rodeó con sus brazos como si se tratara de una mejor amiga suya_—_ Gracias por todo Natsuki.

_—_No es nada, les deseo suerte y que regresen con la victoria.

_—_Eso espero _—_se soltó del agarre_—_. Quisiera pedirte un favor.

_—_Sí, dime.

_—_En el cajón de la mesita de luz de Trunks están las semillas del ermitaño, tenlas a mano por si acaso. Y una cosa más... Cuida mucho de Blue, ¿sí?

_—_Está bien, pero Pan, ¿a qué te refieres con que cuide mucho a Blue?

_—_Nada en concreto. Es solo por las dudas.

_—_Les deseo muchísima suerte. Me encantaría pelear al lado de ustedes, pero bueno, es imposible.

_—_Yo también te deseo suerte a tí, y al pequeño que tienes ahí. Espero volver a verte con buenas noticias.

Se estrujaron otra vez, Natsuki le pidió que se cuidaran, se soltaron, y caminaron hasta la sala, donde Trunks estaba arrodillado haciendo algunos arreglos al pequeño robot.

_—_Listo. Nat, ya está programado para poder comunicarnos con él. Si necesitas algo, sólo presiona aquí o dile a él que ya sabe cómo llamarnos. Lo mismo para nosotros, Pan. Si necesitamos que Giru venga, presionaremos este botón _—_explicó entregándole un reloj de muñeca_—_, y Giru sabrá encontrarnos. Yo también tengo uno, así que sea cual sea la señal, todos lo sabremos.

_—_Perfecto _—_se puso el reloj por encima del traje_—_ ¿Vamos?

_—_Sí.

Trunks se acercó a Natsuki, y Pan salió de la mansión agradecida de que Blue no se le acercara.

__—_No soportaría despedirme de tí linda..._

Transcurrieron unos segundos de ansiedad hasta que Trunks le siguió el paso al salir por la puerta.

_—_¿Hacia dónde es? _—_preguntó directo.

_—_Sígueme.

Alzaron vuelo, y a toda velocidad, fueron hacia el Monte Paoz. En un poco menos de cinco minutos, bajaron para camuflarse entre las cortezas, y caminaron hasta llegar al lugar que Pan creía que era en el que los había visto. Recordó que había una gran roca que la resguardó de ser vista. Pero no existía tal roca en ese lugar, por lo que siguió caminando, con Trunks atrás.

_—_¿Qué pasa?

_—_No recuerdo exactamente el punto donde los oí hablar, sé que había una roca.

_—_¿Como la que está allá?

_—_¡Es esa! Apresúrate.

Corrió hasta llegar al lugar, y mientras más avanzaba, divisaba algo muy extraño. Sin dudas ése era el lugar.

Ésa parte del bosque ya nada tenía que ver con la que, ¡increíblemente!, hacía tan solo menos de tres días que había visitado en el pasado. El color verde no predominaba, y en su remplazo, una gama de matices marrones invadían la zona, como si alguien hubiera arrasado con toda la vegetación hacía muchos años. El silencio resultaba abominable, el eco del viento retumbando en las montañas, el frío, el color gris del cielo. La escena tétrica que se expandía por todo el mundo no iba a ser menos aquí.

Más terrorífico era que muy cerca de allí, estaba el hogar de Pan. Regresar en ése momento, en el que la destrucción imperaba, no hacía más que recordarle la horrible expresión de sus padres tirados en el suelo. Si el terror necesitara una descripción más certera, esa imagen era digna de tal cosa.

_—_Yo estaba aquí, y oí cómo alguien discutía con otros dos seres, culpándolos de la desaparición de una plaqueta que por lo visto era una pieza fundamental para llevar a cabo la matanza que hicieron _—_comenzó a explicar Pan en cuchicheos, apoyada junto con Tunks en la roca_—_. Lo que no sabían era que Giru saboteó su plan sin saberlo, ¡él se comió la plaqueta!

_—_¿Qué? ¿Pan, cuándo sucedió todo esto?

_—_¿Cuándo más? Cuando no estuve.

_—_¿Ya habías venido hasta aquí? ¿Es aquí donde te transportó la luz verde?

_—_No, cómo crees... Eso no importa ahora, Trunks, ya te lo explicaré luego, ahora solo debemos prestar atención y encontrar el momento justo.

Dicho eso último, destrabó el seguro del casco, e hizo ademán para sacárselo.

_—_¿Qué haces? Es peligroso Pan.

_—_No pasa nada. Es solo por unos momentos. No hay nieve, y si me asomo con el casco, llamo más la aten... ¡¿Qué?! _—_estaba flotando para ver panorámicamente el área, cuando algo la sorprendió hasta dejarla sin habla.

Trunks se quitó el casco, también flotó, y también quedó impactado al descubrir lo que estaban viendo. Ambos, tiesos de la impresión, enmudecieron sin poder articular sonido alguno.

Una cúpula transparente, lo suficientemente grande a lo ancho, no así a lo alto, como para pasar desapercibida, escondida estratégicamente.

Eso sería lo de menos. Sus dimensiones no impresionaban. Lo que había en el interior era lo que paralizaba.

El tono sepia contrastaba con el verde que protegía esa cúpula.

Verde.

Trunks reaccionó, y tocó tierra con los pies, y de un tirón obligó a Pan a hacer lo mismo.

_—_¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! _—_preguntó Pan, hablando en susurros_—_ ¿Serán sobrevivientes? No, no, eso sería imposible. Yo se que es aquí donde se originó todo. Eso quiere decir que es aquí donde se refugian los culpables.

_—_Es lo más probable, ¿has visto esa edificación dentro de la cúpula?

Pan no contestó, y sigilosamente se asomó otra vez tras la roca.

_—_¡Trunks, tienes que ver esto! No lo vas a creer, ¡mira! Son personas, pero parecen poseídas, caminan en fila como si fuera un ejército _—_se extrañó al ver que no le respondía_—_. Trunks, ¡mira!

Volvió su cara para mirarlo, pero no estaba. Bajó al piso.

_—_Trunks, ¿dónde estás? ¡Por qué no me avisas que te vas a alejar! _—_revisó el sitio, pero no estaba allí. Su casco estaba tirado en el suelo_—_ ¡Trunks, no es gracioso!

Se asomó tras la piedra, y pudo ver un grupo de seres extraños. Según parecía, eran dinosaurios mitad humanos: bípedos, piel escamada, cara de dinosaurios, dientes afilados, cuernos que comenzaban de la cabeza hasta la cola, y ésta no era muy larga, más bien mediana. Era terrorífico, aunque sus movimientos parecían un poco torpes. Uno de ellos tenía sujetado a Trunks por el cuello del traje, y lo llevaba a las rastras, visiblemente inconsciente.

_—_Maldición Trunks, ¡reacciona! _Lo mejor va a ser que me aleje de aquí. Por alguna extraña razón se lo llevaron a él y a mi no._

Rodeó el perímetro de la cúpula, escondiéndose entre las cortezas y piedras que encontraba en el camino. Vislumbró lo que le pareció ser la entrada al refugio, que se encontraba abierta, y con una silueta que posiblemente era alguien ataviado con una tela desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Los monstruos que había visto estaban ingresando, y unos pasos más atrás, venía el que arrastraba a Trunks. Al quedar frente a frente al bulto de baja altura, hizo un ademán de reverencia, y bruscamente mostró a Trunks, extendiendo el brazo.

_—_Con que ésto era lo que detectó el medidor de Kili _—_se acercó, caminó alrededor de él inspeccionándolo_—_. Parece que algo falló nuevamente, no pudimos encontrarlo antes, ¡durante todo este tiempo estuvo escondido, y ninguno de ustedes, malditos inútiles, pudo percatarse de su presencia! _—_dijo esto último gritando sin querer evitarlo.

_—_Se-señor, habíamos inspeccionado todos los rincones del mundo, incluso aquella vez cuando sucedió la explosión del medidor, el aparato también marcaba que ya había muerto, Señor _—_se defendía con notables titubeos en la voz.

_—_¡Calla! Granuja... ¡Kaibutsu! _—_gritó con su inestable sonido de voz, y apareció tras él un monstruo, muy parecido al que llevaba a Trunks como un trapo, pero más fornido e imponente.

_—_Dígame, Señor.

_—_Llévate a ese humano a la sala de Admisión, ya saben qué hacer.

_—_Sí, Señor.

Aquel que respondía al nombre de Kaibutsu, con un solo movimiento ubicó a Trunks en uno de sus hombros, y entró al recinto.

_—_Es una lástima que te toque pagar a ti en nombre de todos los demás _—_le dijo en un tono amenazador e intimidante.

_—_Señor, no por favor, deme otra oportunidad, yo sé que podré hacer mejor las cosas yo...

_—_Lo hubieras decidido antes.

Luego de haber dicho eso, Pan no distinguió qué fue lo que le hizo, fue como si hubiera soplado veneno, porque aquel monstruo que ya no parecía tan terrorífico como el que acababa de llevarse a Trunks, yacía muerto en el piso.

El ser entró al refugio, y no le importó dejar al cadáver en el medio del camino.

* * *

><p><span><em><em>Nota de autora:<em>_

Canción del día:** My sacrifice,** de **Creed**. Debo confesar que esta vez fue dificil encontrar el tema para este capítulo, porque estaba entre esta, y la que ya tengo preparada para el siguiente capítulo. Me encantaría contarles cuál es, quizás ni les interese, pero sdasdasd basta. xD Muy buena la canción, ya saben que la pueden encontrar en el Playlist que está en mi profile, bla bla bla.

MIL disculpas por tantísima tardanza, esta vez creo que rompí mi récord... ¿Cómo les explico? Terminé el secundario, y de inmediato empezaron mis vacaciones. No me fui a ningún lado, no es por eso mi ausencia. Sepan que era un estropajo todos los días, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, quería vagar antes de comenzar la universidad... y eso es este lunes que viene. Así que tampoco voy a saber cómo van a estar mis tiempos, sé que van a ser muy reducidos, pero quiero creer que la inspiración va a volver, y voy a actualizar lo más pronto que se me permita :( Por otro lado, no me resulta tan grave, porque voy a empezar a estudiar lo que me gusta realmente, y sé que me van a instruir bien, y voy a familiarizarme con un vocabulario mucho mejor, eso espero. Quiero que escribir para Fanfiction sea un modo de escapar a un mundo que es totalmente mío, que pueda expresar cosas que siento, o que sentí alguna vez a través de la "ficción". Y quiero poder dedicarle más tiempo, este impás que me tomé duró más de lo que creí que podía llegar a durar, perdón por llenarlas de ansiedad mis niñas n.n

Además me causó mucho cansancio buscar un sponsor para sustentar mis ganas de escribir, y como no llegamos a un acuerdo razonable para mi bolsillo decidí inventar el BioniCC#3, un Mp3 de lo más novedoso y lujoso, mejor que cualquier otra marca que pudiera encontrar. Se pronuncia (según yo) algo así como _Baionic CiCi namber trhí, _o sino la alternativa que es _BaioniC Cí namber thrí _(?). No confundir con _Baionic CiCi hasthtag thrí, _ni traducir al español para que quede _Biónico C C Almohadilla 3 _o _Biónico C C numeral 3. _La traducción oficial es _Biónico CC número 3._ ¿Se entendió? xD

Y no, esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro, imposible que me pague un sponsor, y menos a mí.

Bueno, nada más que reportar. Espero que les haya gustado leer hasta acá, les agradezco que banquen la historia, le agradezco a Toriyama, que sin él esto no tendría sentido ni visitas xD, Le agradezco a Cortázar, y por sobre todas las cosas, agradezco la INMENSA buena onda que recibí desde que tímidamente apareció el primer capítulo de Elegidos en la sección DBZ (me gusta llamar capítulo piloto al primero, es que quedó TAN distinto a todo lo que fui creciendo en este tiempo, que parece que lo escribí cuando tenía doce años. Pensé arreglarlo, sintonizarlo al resto de la historia, porque desencaja y quedó espantoso, pero lo pensé mucho y me dije que no, que era una digna prueba de lo mucho que se puede mejorar con el tiempo -bue, ni tanto xD-). Gracias por cada Review, me llenan de alegría, más por la buena onda que por cualquier otra cosa.

Saben que la historia está cambiando, ¿no?

Ahora va a haber más de lo que ustedes ya saben que querían.

Las quiero muchísimo! Gracias por todo, y nos vemos en el capítulo 13!

Muchísima suerte (:

**_**Afrodita19~**_**


End file.
